Wall
by Kimmie-Reivers
Summary: A collection of hot, steamy Chaylor one shots. RATED M FOR A REASON....*dont say I didnt warn ya :P* REVIEW! I've hit 28,000 hits hoorah! :D
1. The beginning

_**A/N: This is the lemony goodness I promised XD. This lemon is about Monique and Corbin. Enjoy *Idk if it's good so please review! I've never done anything in this manner and I own NOTHING* **_

_**Summary: Corbin comes home from a concert and Monique's innocently wearing nothing but his t-shirt…**_

* * *

**I sat alone in the kitchen and ate my dinner in silence. When they said "silence is golden" , they must've been one lonely, bitter person… I get up from the table when I finish eating and run myself a shower. When I step into the shower, I freeze and let the water run down my back. I cant help but wonder when he was coming home. When I finished, I put on a over sized shirt, probably Corbin's and walk into the living room. I sit down and began reading, "****Breaking Dawn****" by Stephanie Meyer. I hear the door and in walks Corbin.**

"**Hey Momo."**

"**Hey Corbi."**

**I get up and hug him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.**

"**I should leave more often…"**

**I laugh and turn to get back to my book. **

"**Where are you going? I want to show you something." Corbin says, quickly.**

"**What?" I ask, playfully.**

**Corbin takes my hand, leading me into the hall way. **

"**What do you want to sh-" **

**Corbin kisses me and backs me into the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and run my hands through his curly hair. I feel Corbin pull my shirt over my head and I hear his delightful gasp of surprise. Like I said, I was only wearing a t-shirt, nothing else.**

"**I can see someone was waiting for me…" Corbin says.**

**I smile and lean in to kiss him. I part my lips and let him explore my mouth. I feel Corbin pushing his body into mine, causing me to be pushed harder into the wall, he was trying to make sure I didn't fall. Corbin kisses my neck, my collarbone, and finally my exposed chest. I gasp as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth, pinching the other. I moan, instantly feeling myself become wetter. Corbin notices and runs his hands from my chest, to my already hot core. I feel him play with my clit, rubbing it with his thumb. I moan with frustration as he continues.**

"**Corbin….." I growl.**

**Corbin looks at me innocently and I pull his shirt over his head, exposing a body that was nothing short of godly. I run my hands down his chest and unwrap my legs, quickly fumbling with his belt. Once his jeans are gone, I pull at his boxer exposing his apparent hard-on. Eagerly, I pull him back into me and kiss him passionately. Corbin responds by pushing me back against the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist. Corbin kisses my neck and I feel him grow harder against my leg. I reach down, inserting him inside me. **

**We both gasps at how it feels. It feels like I haven't done this in a while, but in actuality it was only last night.**

"**You don't know how good this feels…" I say, looking at Corbin.**

"**How what feels?" Corbin asks, with a sly smile on his face. He's going to try and make me talk dirty…**

"**You know!" **

"**I might, but if you'll refresh my memory…"**

"**I'm not gonna say it!"**

"**Please, don't make me beg…"**

"**Fine, I love how you feel… inside of me…"**

"**Ah… How's this then?" Corbin says, pulling completely out and pushing into me, making me moan and my back slide further up the wall.**

"**Good…Just…Don't…Stop…"**

**I feel myself close to the edge, so I began to grind against Corbin's thrust. Corbin groans as I match his pace. I close my eyes and succumb to my orgasm. Corbin feels me tighten around him and I feel him tense, sensing his orgasm is near, I grind faster into him. I let out a exhausted breath, when I feel Corbin come. **

**After catching his breath Corbin carries me into the bedroom bridal style. I fall asleep in Corbin's arms. **


	2. Bed

_**A/N: Hahaha this one is inspired by J Holiday's Bed**_

_**Disclaimer: *which i do not own* I also dont own Corbin : actually I do :D he's laying in bed asleep now.... but shh... dont tell him Nick J. is on the couch.**_

* * *

"**Oh my god… Don't stop." I say, as Corbin gives me a back rub. I feel his hand roam lower as he massages my lower back.**

**After a long day at work, Corbin was already home and had ran my bath water.**

"**Hey babe. How was your day?" Corbin asks.**

"**It was absolutely stressful…my boss is such a pain in the ass." **

"**You say that everyday. Didn't you say she gets promoted in 2 weeks?"**

"**2 weeks ain't coming fast enough." **

"**She'll be gone before you know it and you'll take her place."**

"**You really think they'll give it to me?"**

"**I **_**know**_** they'll give it to you. Now come here. I ran your bath water." Corbin says, leading me into the bathroom. I gasp as I look at our garden tub outlined in candles and rose petals. **

"**Aw Corbi! You didn't have to do this…" **

"**I wanted to do this. You've been working hard all week. I thought you might want some time to relax."**

**All I can do is sigh at Corbin and discard my clothes. I sigh even louder when I step into the tub. I look at Corbin, as he walks towards the bathroom door.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**I'm giving you some privacy and peace."**

"**I won't be in total peace, until you come and join me."**

**I smile as I watch Corbin strip and get in the bath with me.**

"**Come here." Corbin says.**

**I move over to him and kiss him.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Here, before I forget." **

**Corbin hands me a flute glass of strawberry champagne, my favorite. I can't help but notice, there are 2 cups.**

"**You knew I would want you to join me, huh?"**

"**No, but I kinda hoped you would…" Corbin says, smiling.**

**I lean over and kiss Corbin, wanting this moment to last forever. That is until I realize he's mine forever. What'd I do to deserve someone who loves me so much?**

**After sitting in the tub for a while, Corbin get up and grabs two fluffy white towels out the linen closet. **

**I feel myself let out a giggle as he wraps his towel around me, also engulfing me into a hug.**

"**You don't know how much this means to me baby…" I say, looking into his brown eyes.**

**I grab his hand and lead him into our bedroom. I look at all the candles lit around the room.**

"**You really knew you were getting some huh?" I laugh.**

"**Well I was again, hopeful!"**

**I lead Corbin to the bed until I kiss him, grabbing his attention, then pushing him onto the bed.**

"**In that kind of mood eh?" Corbin asks.**

**I put my index finger over my mouth, signaling for him to be quiet. I unwrap his towel, while I climb on him, and kiss him. When I get to what's left of the towel, I pull it off revealing his slight hard-on. I lick my lip , showing him what I want to do next.**

**I tease him and I can't help when he groans.**

"**Monique ple-"**

**Before he can finish, I take him completely into my mouth. Before he I feel him tense, I stop.**

"**What are you do-"**

**I lower myself onto him and hearing Corbin groan in anticipation. When I've lowered myself all the way down, I feel Corbin sit up. Within seconds he flips me over and he's on top.**

"**Oh no. It's my turn to make you feel good." Corbin says.**

"**But you've already done so mu-" I manage to get out, before Corbin's lips cover mine.**

**He kisses my lips, my neck, my collarbone and my chest. I moan as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth, knowing that's a sensitive spot for mean. I moan until I feel myself on the edge of an orgasm, and I dig my nails into his back. Moaning loudly, I give in to my orgasm.**

**As soon a Corbin feels my walls contract against him, he picks up his pace. **

"**God… please…don't…stop…God…you're so… fucking hard…" I moan, feeling myself close, again.**

"**You know, when you talk dirty like that, it turns me on…" Corbin says between breaths.**

**I groan as Corbin comes, feeling something warm in between my legs.**

"**Monique…" Corbin says, reaching for me. I move until I'm in his arms and he pulls me closer until I can feel his soft skin on mine. We both fall asleep in each others arms.**


	3. Something New?

_**A/N: This is a Chaylor story. Enjoy! Thanks to all who have read this collection of Chaylor/Cornique stories :D Please REVIEW, cause if you don't I don't have a clue what everyone thinks of it!**_

* * *

"**Chad, you know how we always do the same thing over and over?"**

"**What thing?"**

"**Um…sex" Taylor replied, blushing.**

"**Oh…what about it?"**

"**I want to try something different and out of the ordinary." Taylor suggested, shyly. She knew every girl in East High wanted Chad to rock their world. After all they don't call him God, for nothing…**

**Later that day, Taylor drove to Chad's house. He'd said he wanted her to help him study. When she got to the door, she rang the doorbell. She'd been to Chad's house a million times, so when no one answered, she opened the door. As she walked up the stairs to Chad's room, she began to feel nervous.**

_**Why am I nervous? He's my boyfriend!**_

**When she walked into his room, she saw no one. **

"**Chad, are you in here?"**

**As soon as the words left her mouth, the door closed and Chad stepped from behind it. **

"**There you are! Let's get started."**

"**I could say the same, take your clothes off." Chad replied in a cold voice. Slightly shocked and slightly afraid, she obeyed. Chad stared at Taylor in a pink lace bra and a black thong. **

"**Come here." Taylor walked over to Chad. Chad grabbed her head and kissed her roughly. As they kissed, Taylor felt her bra strap slide down her shoulder, soon the other followed. She moaned as Chad rubbed her nipples through the fabric of the bra. Taylor thought about speaking, but decided against it. **

"**I want you to take that off and touch yourself." **

"**Ch-" Taylor began.**

"**Shut up and do what I said!" Taylor nodded and laid down on Chad's bed. Slowly she unhooked her bra and dropped it beside her. She saw Chad began to strip. After he was done, she watched him sit in a chair. Unhurriedly she began to pinch her own nipples, making herself quiver. As she made a trail with her hand, she saw Chad's boxers strain against his apparent hard on. As Taylor pulled down her thong, she began to make her way towards her clit. As she stroked herself, she imagined Chad doing this, of course her fingers couldn't compare to that. She moans as she sees Chad stroking himself, watching her.**

"**Faster." Taylor obliges and gasps at the wetness between her legs. **

"**Stop!" Chad barks, as Taylor is about to cum. She thinks about protesting, but decides not to make him angry.**

"**Finish." Taylor massages her clit and feels her walls contract. She lets out a low moan, that precedes Chad's orgasm. She watches as his hot seed spills into his hand.**

"**Come here and clean this up." Chad says. Taylor nods and gets up, she nods and begins to lick up his mess.**

"**Good Girl."**

**As she takes the head of his dick into her mouth, she hears him gasp. Take little by little, she deep throats him. Using a technique Sharpay told her, she vibrates her throat, making Chad groan loudly. She gags as Chad grabs her head and pushes downward. He doesn't seem to mind, because after he grunts and comes in her mouth. Still slightly nervous, she swallows.**

"**Lay down and open your legs." Taylor stares at him.**

"**Now." he growls, louder. Taylor rises from her knees and lays on the bed, opening her legs. Chad follows and places his hands on her thighs, holding them open. He lowers his mouth to her core. She moans loudly as he licks her wet folds. Taylor's breathing becomes ridged and Chad continues. While he licks, he reaches up and flicks her clit, making her scream. She runs her hands through his curly hair, not sure where to put her hands. Her eyes widen as Chad begins to suck on her clit. Soon Taylor feels herself close, but then Chad stops.**

"**Tell me how it feels."**

"**Good…oh my god…don't stop…please…I'm so close…"**

"**What do you me to do?" **

"**Make me cum."**

"**With what?"**

"**Anything…goddammit…just make me cum…"**

"**With my tongue? My dick or my hands?"**

"**ANYTHING!" Taylor growls, wanting to be released.**

"**Ok…" Chad replies, pulling Taylor from the bed and bending her over his desk. Taylor can feel her awaiting orgasm throbbing. She turns her head around, seeing that Chad's still rock solid. **

"**Lean back." Taylor leans back and sighs, as she feels Chad fill her up. **

"**Fuck me Tay.**

_**This is what I get for wanting something new… Now I'm getting ordered to fuck my boyfriend…**_

**Taylor pumps herself back, hearing Chad groan.**

"**Damn, you're so tight…"**

**Chad remains still until he wants her to move faster. He then grabs a hold of curvy hips, pulling him into her. Chad hits her cervix every forceful thrust he makes, causing her to scream.**

"**You like how my hard dick is pounding into your tight pussy?"**

"**I…ah…mhm" Taylor moans.**

"**Say my name."**

"**Chad"**

"**Louder." Chad says, picking up his pace.**

"**Oh…my…god…CHAD" Chad picks up his pace even more after feeling Taylor's walls tighten around his length. Taylor succumbs to her orgasm and her moans fill Chad's room.**

"**Shit." Chad says, coming inside Taylor. They both collapse on Chad's bed and catch their breaths.**

"**How was that for something new?" Chad asks once he caught his breath.**

"**Who knew you could be so dominating?"**

"**You don't like it?"**

"**No, I love it. Keep it."**

"**Maybe you can tie me up next time…" Chad says, smiling.**

"**Yeah maybe…"**


	4. All Tied Up

_**A/N: Thanks to all my faithful readers, I love you guys (platonically of course) Remember to review my pretties! So remember how Chad asked Taylor if she would tie him up? Well I'll make this the follow up! Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciated it! Everyone join my community : We Love Cornique/Chaylor! **_

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **

"_**Maybe you can tie me up next time…" Chad says, smiling.**_

"_**Yeah maybe…"**_

**As I lay in my own bed, I thought about Chad. Still delightfully sore between my legs, I felt like I still had something to satisfy… Before I could think about anything else, I heard a knock on my window. I looked around thinking it was the wind. My mom and dad were away on their 2****nd**** honeymoon. They'd left me alone for two weeks. I slid out of bed and walked to my window, unaware of the rain I looked out. Chad was standing directly below it, waving his hands. **

"**Tay, let me in!" He said, over the rain. Judging by the wind, one of Albuquerque's famous thunderstorms was about to come.**

**I ran downstairs quickly, opening the door and letting Chad in. **

"**Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked. **

"**Well, after you got up…" Chad said, his eyes adverting to his crotch. His shorts were severely tented.**

"**So this is a booty call basically?" I asked, raising my eyebrow slightly.**

"**No… I missed you baby." Chad cooed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but smile, as he gave me his goofy smile.**

"**I guess so… come with me." I said, pulling his arms, leading him upstairs.**

**When we got to my room, I pushed Chad onto my bed.**

"**Hold out your arms." I said, trying to imitate his voice from earlier. He smiled at my assertiveness. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out leather ropes. A little something I picked up on the way home. **

"**Ohhh….." Chad managed, as I knotted the rope around his left and right wrists.**

"**Shut up! You will only talk when you are spoken to. Do you understand?" I shout, tightening the ropes. I look at Chad and he nods.**

"**Good, now relax." I say, more lowly. I couldn't help but laugh to myself, because I shocked myself by being this…dominant.**

**I marvel at Chad's tied up upper half. I'd already pulled off his shirt and was working on his pants. After those were gone, I removed my robe. As Chad stared at me dressed in a blue mesh baby doll and matching thong set. I watched the bulge grow larger in his pants, knowing he couldn't touch me. I smiled at his apparent pain.**

"**Tay come he-" Chad began, until I put my index finger over his lips, replacing them with my lips. As I kiss him, I straddle him, placing my legs on either side of his torso. Chad began to move his pelvis according to my movements. **

"**uh ah…" I scolded him, pulling away and wagging my finger. I took my same finger and ran it from his full brown lips down his sculpted abs, to the thin trail of hair leading to his dick.**

**I ran my long fingernails along the waistband of his boxers, running my hands down and gripping him, through his boxers. I hear him gasp and groan, by my unexpected roughness.**

"**Please Tay…" Chad moaned. I looked at him and knew instantly what he wanted. I yanked down the boxer and lowered my mouth on his awaiting length. I could've sworn I saw Chad's eyes rolled back, as I take him all into my mouth, gagging a bit. I swirl my tongue over the head and suck so hard, Chad jerks. I keep going until I feel him tense. When I sense this, I stop abruptly. I look at his dick and see he's painfully hard. Again I smile at his pain.**

"**Ahh…." Chad groans, begging silently to be released. I look at him and slide off my thong. As I straddle Chad again, I untie my top. I throw it somewhere unknown and lean down so Chad can suck my nipples.**

"**Suck…" I say. Chad opens his mouth and takes my left breast in his mouth. I moan at the contrast of his rough tongue. I lower myself onto Chad's dick slowly. **

"**You're so tight…" Chad grunts. I place my hands on my headboard and ride him slowly. I untie one of his hands and he quickly uses it to pinch my nipples, making me moan. My scream echoes the whole entire house, when Chad bite one of my nipples. As I pick up my pace, I see Chad reach down and roll my clit between his index finger and his thumb. I moan, touching my own breast, only to have my hands replaced. I finally give in and untie his other hand. Chad immediately places his hands on my hips, increasing my pace drastically. **

"**Why wont you cum first?!" I yell at Chad.**

"**Ladies first…" Chad replies smoothly.**

"**Fuck you…" I say, in between his forced thrusts.**

"**I believe I'm fucking you Tay." Chad says, with a smile. Chad leans up and removes my hands from the headboard. He places them on his back and tell me to dig when it hurts. I shake my head, not wanting to give in that easily. He suddenly flips me over, not breaking our connection. Still feeling rather dominant, I take him out of me and get on my knees.**

"**You know how I like it."**

"**Rough?"**

"**Rough, squared." I moan. Chad rolls his eyes at my infusion of math and dirty talking. Chad crawls behind me and enter me from the back, forcing me to arch my back, taking him in deeper. I moan as I feel him in my stomach. **

"**Taylor Marie McKessie… I won't make this happen, unless you cum." I smile at this comment. I began to tighten myself around him, causing more resistance. **

"**Shit…how'd…you…AHHH!" Chad grunts, pushing until I feel him cum. Chad catches his breath and looks at me. I lay down, smiling at his hyperventilation. When Chad sees my smile, he grabs me before I know what's happening. He puts my legs on his shoulder and pushes me back, causing me to lye completely on my back. I feel him lick my core, making me ooze wetness. Chad plunges his tongue in my hole and I grab a handful of curly hair. Chad flicks my clit with his tongue and I feel myself lose grip. He takes his newly hardened length and fucks through my orgasm. I feel him go faster, as my wetness coats his dick. He grabs my hips and thrusts into me, making me scream in half pain and half pleasure. Digging into Chad's back probably leaving permanent marks, we both cum together. **

"**That was fun…" **

"**We should try role-play…"**

"**Is Mrs. Smartass suggesting something new **_**AGAIN**_**?"**

"**But… "**

"**Fine…"**

"**Yes!"**

* * *

**_Thanks for all the reviews! Especially those who were extremely supportive! Everyone should totally join my community for all you Chaylor/Cornique lovers! REVIEW_**


	5. Gimme Ideas?

**So... I need some help deciding on Role-plays for Chad and Taylor! Leave your suggestions in the comments. The choices I was trying to decide were: **

**A. Policeman and Speeding person**

**B. Doctor and Nurse**

**C. Boss and Secretary**

**D. Maid and Boss **

**E. School Girl and Teacher (or vice versa)**

**F. Doctor and Patient **

**_With Lub,  
Kim-Wiseman-Reivers-Jonas-Brown_****_ :D_**

**_And yes I'm thinking about changing my pen name :D_**

* * *


	6. Sorry

**So sorry guys that I havent been updating soonish.... I've been caught up in exams and I lost my flash drive... XD So all my readers I have one thing to say:**

**"Be paitent!"**

**Plus I came up with some other Ideas and I have a new story about Chad! Be sure to check that out when I find my flashdrive =P**

**And I hope, some fellow Corbin lovers bought his album =D it's truely amazing I must say.... If you bought it tell me what you thought about it!!!**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Boy-crazily yours,**_

_**KiM**_


	7. Can I clean that for you?

_**Recap:**_

"_**That was fun…" **_

"_**We should try role-play…"**_

"_**Is Mrs. Smartass suggesting something new AGAIN?"**_

"_**But… "**_

"_**Fine…"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"**Chad?" I ask politely. Chad was sitting on the couch, in the living room, waiting for me to "freshen up". When I walk out the bathroom, I see his jaw literally drop. I was dressed in a French maid costume. Complete with stilettos, a thigh length French maid dress. **

"**Well, if we're going to do this, get in character!" I say, walking over turning off the TV. Chad gets this huge smile on his face. **

"**I don't know what to do…"**

"**Improvise. I am a maid and you're my employer, who's attracted to me. You've wanted to fuck me since the day you hired me." Chad rubs his hands together.**

"**I can do that…" Chad says, walking over to me. **

"**Well, Ms. McKessie, you've done a great job cleaning…" To give him a peek, I bend down, showing my lack of underwear. I guess Chad notices, because he grabs me by hips. **

"**Mr. Dansforth…" I protest, weakly.**

"**Ms. McKessie," Chad says, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "we both know you want me."**

**I widen my eyes as Chad, runs his hands from my waist down to my exposed legs. I shiver slightly at his touch.**

"**What about maintaining the boss-employ relationship…"**

"**Fuck it… just like what I'm about to do to you…"**

"**Wow…" I say, as Chad reaching under my dress, smiling at his easy access to my wetness. **

"**Mmm…" I moan, as Chad slips a finger inside me. I gasp as he removes his finger and puts it in his mouth.**

"**Yum" Chad says, I can't help, but be, slightly shocked by his freakiness. Taking me by surprise, Chad turns me around, kissing me. As I taste myself in his mouth, his tongue explores my mouth, meanwhile his hands are busy removing my cleavage, from the low cut dress. Once my dress is gone, I pull away from him.**

"**That's not quite fair Mr. Dansforth. You have on more clothes than me…" I say, unbuttoning his shirt, button by button and pushing him onto the couch. When his shirt is gone, I run my hand down his bare chest to his calf. I bit my lower lip as I run my hand over his crotch revealing his already hard, member.**

"**God Tay…" Chad moans. I grab his hard on and squeeze.**

"**No, no Mr. Dansforth… don't break your character." I hear him growl at my roughness. I quickly unbuckle his pants, unzip them and roll them down to his ankles.**

**I smile when I see his boxers nicely tented. I can hear Chad sigh as I pull him out his boxer. **

"**Please…T- Ms. McKessie…" **

**I take him into my hand and stroke him. I feel my fingers suddenly become sticky. Precum. I watch Chad smile, as I lick my fingers clean. **

"**Looks like I'm not the only one who tastes good." I say. I watch Chad's facial expressions change drastically from pained to amazed. I lower my mouth to the tip of his dick and blow lightly. He shivers when I lower my mouth onto him. As I work my way down, I feel Chad's hand on my head, guiding my down. I slightly gag as he, pushes my head a little more.**

"**God McKessie…" **

**As I deep throat him, I vibrate my throat, hearing him moan. As I go back up, I grip the base and suck with more force. When he tenses, I stop.**

"**Well Mr. Dansforth, I believe my hours are done for the week, " I say getting up "or you can just pay me… over-time"**

"**Fine, I'll pay you! Just don't leave me like this!" he says, motion towards, his erection. The tip was almost blue. I bite my lip.**

"**Well Mr. Dansforth, that looks painful. I know what'll get rid of it," I say, sitting in a chair, in nothing but my stilettos. "you could use your hand…" **

"**You want me to masturbate?" I nod my head.**

"**You know what? FINE!" Chad says, stroking himself. I observe his interesting technique. He squeeze hard, making himself moan. I can't help but lower my hand towards my hot core. I bite my lip, to keep from moaning as I rub my clit. I see Chad look up and increase his pace. Before long, we're both hyperventilating, on the edge of orgasms. I gasp as I feel myself contract against the three fingers, I have inside me. I hear Chad let out a long, deep groan as he spills his hot seed on his hands.**

**Once I catch my breath I walk over to Chad and take his hands, removing the evidence.**

"**Damn Ms. McKessie, you might get a raise…"**

"**I better get a Christmas bonus too…" I say, taking him back into my mouth. I continue to suck him until I feel him harden, I remove him from my mouth and he looks like he's about to explode. I lower myself onto him slowly. **

"**Damn Tay- Ms. McKessie!" Chad moans, squeezing my already hard nipples. I moan and push his hands down and they rest on my hips. I hear him grunt as I tighten myself around his shaft. **

"**Ugghhh….." Chad moans, increasing my pace. When I feel him on the edge, I get off and stand in front of him.**

"**What the hell Taylor?" Chad groans.**

"**Switch…" I breath, bending down over the coffee table. I feel Chad grab my ass and pull me towards his dick. I scream as he digs his nails into the skin of my hips. Before I can continue my game of chase, Chad makes me climax… loudly. I can feel his grip loosen as he observes my orgasm. Once I catch my breath, I pump into him hearing him laugh at the sound of our skin slapping. I gasps as Chad slaps my ass bringing me to the edge of another orgasm. As my walls tighten around him, I feel him tense and I moan as he come long and hard, gripping my hips the entire time.**

"**Thanks Chad that'll leave marks…." I say, as I catch my breath.**

"**They'll let anyone else know you belong to me!" Chad laughs.**


	8. Library Wall

_**So here's the reoccurring theme in my one-shots. I now present a Chaylor based in East High's deserted library…**_

* * *

"**Come on Chad!" I say, pulling Chad into the deserted library.**

"**Taylor, you know I don't like the library!" Chad says, shaking his head. I manage to drag him down the quiet hallway. "I still don't get why Darbus wants a 10 page essay on the history of theater!" Chad groaned.**

"**Maybe if you and Troy didn't talk so much and actually pay attention, we would be spending our time doing more **_**fun**_** things…" I say, placing my hand on his thigh once we'd settled into a table.**

"**Hey I think I found the book you need Chad!" I say, already deep in an isle of books. Chad gets up and walks towards me. I feel him wrap his arms around my waist.**

"**Thank you babe so much… I don't know what I'd do without you." He says, kissing my neck. I laugh as I began to walk towards the end of the isle of books with Chad still holding onto me. No one's in the library, not even the librarian. I go back to get the book. I smile as Chad turns me around and kisses me until I back into the wall at the end of the row. I laugh as Chad slides his rough hands from my face, down my torso and up my legs, raising my skirt. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist as he pushes me harder into the wall.**

"**Oh god… Chad." I moan, as I feel Chad insert a finger inside me. Chad buries his face in my open shirt and nuzzles my clothed chest. "Stop…stop… I don't want to have to explain to Gabi how I got hickies. She still thinks we haven't gotten to third base yet…" I add. I hear Chad laugh and remove his finger. Chad lets me down off the wall, yanks my shirt off and unhooks my bra. I moan as Chad takes one of my nipples into his mouth.**

"**Someone's excited…" I say, after running my hand from his chest to his obvious erection. I yank down his basketball shorts along with his boxer, and expose him. I reach down and squeeze his dick lightly, my hand becoming sticky with pre-come. Chad groans as I walk him over to the table by his dick. I gasp in surprise as Chad turns me around, arches my back and bends me over an empty table. I moan as Chad pushes into me and I arch my back more, taking him all in.**

"**God Tay…" Chad says, gripping my hips. I feel my nipples harden against the cold table.**

"**Chad…slow…down…" I say, between the sound of our skin slapping. I try scooting away from Chad, but he tightens his grip on my hips. I growl Chad's name as I reach my peak, resting my weight against the table. Once I catch my breath, I match his thrust making Chad groan my name repeatedly. I rest my weight against the table as Chad spills his hot seed inside me. **

"**Tay… tay… tay… damn…ugh" is all Chad can murmur. **

**After finding all our clothes and getting dressed, Chad and I walk out the library to go meet the gang.**

"**What took you guys so long?" Gabi asks, Troy's arm around her shoulders. **

"**Well remember that bogus essay Darbus gave me?" Chad asks, everyone. Everyone shakes their heads.**

"**Well me and Tay did a little studying and acting in the library of our own. Fuck that essay." Chad says, sitting next to me. As the others talk amongst themselves, Chad whispers in my ear.**

"**Can we try doing an oral report next time?" I cant help but smile and playfully hit him in the shoulder.**

"**You pig…"**


	9. Round 2

_A/N: Can I get a yay for the new installment of Wall? R&R!!!!!_

* * *

**I wake up smiling.**

_**How long have I been asleep? It's like 2 am!**_

"**It's been about a hour and a half…" Chad answers, as if he can read my mind. Chad looks at me with bedroom eyes and I yawn, sitting up in the bed.**

"**Ready for round 2?" Chad asks me, kissing me on the cheek. My smile widens as I shake my head.**

"**Round 1 lasted like 3 hours?" I ask Chad.**

"**Yeah… and if I must say so, you were absolutely amazing!" Chad answers, smirking.**

"**Weren't so bad yourself, Mr. Dansforth." I say, laying my head on bare chest. "I have something for you…" I add.**

"**Didn't you have something for me like two hours?" Chad asks, smiling.**

_**He's soo good at talking dirty and making it seem like normal conversation…**_

"**Well now I have something for you to watch…" I say, leaning over and reaching into my nightstand. I pull a vibrator from the drawer. **

"**Woah… competition? I can make you come WAY more than that thing…" Chad says, laughing. I laugh.**

"**Chad, honey, go sit in that chair over there." I ask, pointing to the chair in the corner of my room. Chad shrugs and pulls on his boxers. When he sits in the chair, he looks at me with interest.**

"**Now what?" Chad asks.**

"**Watch…" I say, removing the sheet from my body. Chad licks his lips as he looks at my exposed body.**

_**I still can't believe I let Sharpay trick me into doing this… she was all 'I do it all the time with Zeke and he loves it!' Now I can't help but feel a little nervous. Might as well get this done, so I can have him…**_

**I find the on switch and press it. Within seconds my hand vibrates. Taking a deep breath, I tease myself, by brushing the vibrator across my folds.**

"**Mhmm…" I moan, pinching my nipples. I look over at Chad, who's sitting in the seat uncomfortably, trying to hide his apparent arousal. Tired of teasing myself, I insert the vibrator into my awaiting core and I feel my walls constrict around it. When I move it in and out, I began to gain a rhythm.**

"**Hmmm…. Mhhmm… ahh…." I moan, rubbing clit. When I squeeze the little nub of flesh, I feel myself climax. Before I can completely recover, I see Chad rise from his seat.**

"**Now it's your turn to watch…" Chad says. "Tell me how you want it…" Chad adds. **

_**After being with Chad for so long, I've given up on refusing to talk dirty… resistance is futile…**_

**Chad lets me catch my breath, and then he positions me on my knees.**

"**Tell me how you want it…" Chad repeats.**

"**Please Chad fuck me with your massive dick, until I beg for you to stop… just keep going…" I say, laughing at how ridiculous I sound.**

"**Will do…" Chad says, thrusting into me from behind. The only sounds I can hear are my own moans and the squeaks of protest from the bed.**

"**Gah…. Chad… mhm… you….ahh… just don't stop…." I moan. My body reacts to the intense rush he's giving me, causing me to climax. During my orgasm, Chad increases his pace. His grip gets tighter, as I began climax again.**

"**See…I…told…you…I…could…make…you…come….more…than…that…thing." Chad says, in between his thrusts and my screams.**

"**Please… go slower… fuck…" I growl.**

"**No!" Chad says, gripping my ass and increasing his rhythm. I bury my face into the pillow as I feel the line of pain and pleasure blurred and crossed. I bite the pillow to muffle my screams. I stop when I realize Chad has slowed his pace. Before I can ask why, he grabs my head up by my hair.**

"**Tell me you like it rough…" Chad growls into my ear. I look at him and he plunges deeper into my hot core. "Tell me…" he repeats.**

"**I…like…it…rough…" between everyone of my words, Chad gains back his pace slowly. **

"**Switch." I moan, pushing Chad on his back. I climb back on top of his awaiting length and hold the head board for leverage. I start slowly, but Chad gets frustrated and grips my hips, bringing me back down faster and rougher. When I reach a pace his happy with, Chad runs his hand from my ribs to my hips, touching the everything in between. I scream Chad's name when he brings me down, surprising and bottoming me out. **

"**Switch." Chad growls, rolling me onto my back. **

"**No fair I was on top!" I protest, until he covers my mouth with his, bringing me into a toe curling kiss. Chad positions himself back at my entrance and thrust back into my core. When the pleasure seems overwhelming, I wrap my legs around his waist, bringing him deeper. Chad leans over and kisses my collar bone, making love marks. **

_**I guess he's letting other people know this is his territory…**_

**I shiver at the thought of being with any man other than Chad. I reach my orgasm for what seems like the hundredth time. Once my walls began to grasp Chad, he loses all control and pounds into me, until he reaches his peak. I gasp as Chad's seed warms me from the inside.**

"**I…hope…we…can…have…sex…like…this…every…day…" Chad says, between his breaths.**

**I lean over and kiss Chad, straddling him.**

"**Come on Tay, you got to rest last time. My turn." Chad says, smiling sleepily. I get off of Chad. Smiling, deviously, I duck my head under the cover and take him into my mouth, removing the traces of both our orgasms. **

"**If you keep it up, we might have to go for round 3!" Chad says. I smile when I hear him groan for me to stop and let him sleep.**

"**Good night baby." I say, kissing him.**

"**Night babe." Chad answers, already half asleep.**


	10. A Note :D Shout outs!

**Hello Readers! So I'm glad most people enjoy my story Wall. I do feel I could get way more reviews than I have though..... I can't continue to write unless I know what I can and need to improve! Some may not realize it (unlike those who write stories of their own), but Reviews help and make the author feel good about their work! No one has the slightest idea how getting reviews makes me feel, but if I could put it in a Chaylor context........ it be**

**Getting Reviews makes me feel the small happy shock like Taylor, when Chad smirks at her *you totally know the one...* **

**So two words!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE......**

* * *

XOXO

Kimmie-Reivers

_**P.S: Thanks to all who review consistently! :P ily guys!!!!!**_

_**Reviewers who are AWESOME:**_

_**chaylorXtraylorlover101**_

_**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**_

_**MermaidRam85**_

**_RamandusDaughter23_**

**_lilmissmonique_**


	11. Untouched

_**Hola! It's me again and I've decided to do another Cornique. It's been a while don't ya think?**_

* * *

**As Corbin walked onto stage to greet Oprah, I gazed at him from my seat in the front row. I smiled thinking about how much fun we had before we came here.**

"_**Mhhmmm Corbin?" I interrupt, my crisp iron blouse, already on the floor. Corbin continued to kiss my exposed neckline as I moan lightly.**_

"_**Yeah mo?" He answered not bothering to look up from what he was doing.**_

"_**Don't you have a interview with Oprah today? Mhhmmm." I ask, moaning as Corbin runs his hands up thighs and under my skirt. When his hand reaches my silk panties, I gasp, moaning louder and becoming more wet as his teases me.**_

"_**She… can… wait…" Corbin answers pushing me against the wall in our condo. When Corbin's phone rings, I let out a sigh of relief, that it's his agent calling to remind him. Corbin lets out a sigh of frustration and lets me off the wall. I laugh quietly and put on, straightening my blouse. It may not seem like I'm sad about not continuing our moment, but I want nothing more than for Corbin to have an excellent interview. Now the fun part, hiding my apparent arousal….**_

"**Welcome everyone," Oprah starts, everyone applauds loudly. "I would like to introduce the high school musical cutie, Corbin Bleu." The clapping becomes loud and I hear the screams of some teenaged girls behind me. "So Mr. Bleu, tell us about your new CD, The Speed of Light." Oprah says, smiling at Corbin.**

"**The Speed of Light is a step up…………" I zone out pretty much after that. Just when I thought I had my arousal under control, I cross my legs tighter when Corbin licks his lips. Apparently I'm not the only one who notices what Corbin has done. I hear one of the teenaged girls whisper.**

"**Did you just see Corbin lick his lips?!" **

"**Oh mi gawd YES!" another one says.**

"**That is so SEXY." the lead one answers. I can't help but smile, I totally agree with them. It is sexy to watch a guy lick his lips, but it's not sexy how turned on I am…**

"……**I also worked with some of the same producers who've worked with top names in the music industry such as Rihanna and others." Corbin finishes. Oprah gazes into the crowd.**

"**Wow. That is truly amazing, so tell us Corbin, for the sake of teenaged girls everywhere. Are you single?" my smile widens at this question. EVERYONE asks him this question all the time and the answer has been the same for a while, but that has changed recently. I hear Corbin laugh warmheartedly.**

"**Well this question never gets old… I am in fact off the market. Sorry ladies." Corbin answers, flashing the smile that makes any sane female melt. I laugh as I hear many "Awws…." from the crowd, especially the girls behind me. I hear them start to whisper again.**

"**Who do you think his girlfriend is?" The lead one ask a redhead with freckles.**

"**I have no idea… he'd probably date a normal, non-famous chick…" she answers simply.**

"**I think he dates one of his dancers, Tia…" A blond pipes.**

"**I highly doubt it, but you might be right Amber." the lead one sighs.**

"**Who's the lucky lady?" Oprah pries.**

"**Well lets just say, she's someone I met and we started off as friends. I finally admitted my feelings and to my surprise she felt the same." Corbin says, expertly avoiding the question, without actually avoiding it. **

_**Damn, there he goes again with the lip licking…**_

**I breathe sharply as he flips his hair, because one of his curls gets in his eye.**

_**That boy… just wait till this interview is over… **_

**I swear I see Corbin look me in the eye and wink.**

"………………**Everyone look under their seats! You'll find a copy of Corbin's new CD The Speed of Light and a copy of High School Musical 3 on DVD." Oprah replies.**

_**Vanessa and Ashley were right! She does give stuff away every episode! Too bad I already have the CD and ugh, it I have to see myself one more time…..**_

**I hear squeals of joy come from the girls behind me and Oprah wraps up her interview.**

"**We're going on a quickly break, but when we come back, we'll look in Jessica Alba's closet!" Everyone claps and begins to chat, when the cameras go off. I began walking to Corbin's dressing room, showing the security guard my pass.**

**When Corbin walks into the room, I automatically kiss him.**

"**Who the… oh mhm…" Corbin says, as I continue to kiss him.**

"**You know you wrong for that…" I say, in between kisses.**

"**Wrong for what?" he asks, innocently.**

"**For leaving me like you did this morning and then acting sexy this entire interview…" I continue.**

"**What'd I do that was so sexy?" Corbin asks, curiously.**

"**Everything! Corbin everything you do is sexy to me. You licked your lips…" Corbin looks at me with his mischievous smirk. **

**Before long we both grab at each other's clothes and end up on the couch in the room. I moan as Corbin roams his hands over my exposed body. Corbin covers my mouth momentarily.**

"**Shh… you're going to get us caught…" I nod my head and groan he positions himself at my entrance. I almost whine as he tease me, by running his length against my wetness. When he finally puts me out my misery and thrust into me, I sigh of relief.**

"**God Mo. How long have you been wet?" **

"**Since…this…morning…" I say, in between his thrusts. I slowly maneuver until I'm on top of Corbin. He manages to sit up and grasp onto my hips as I slowly ride him. I smirk as I see Corbin bite his bottom lip, holding back a groan. I pick up my pace as I feel myself come closer to the edge, until Corbin takes control of my pace, slowing me down and torturing me. **

"**Please…faster…Corbi…" I whine. I squirm from the pain of being so close to coming and I catch my breath as Corbin flicks my clit, causing me to come. Soon after I feel him tense. Quickly I get off of him. **

"**What the… Mo please don't do this…I'm soo close…" Corbin groans. I smile as I sink down to my knees and take him into my mouth. I feel his warm head on the back of my head guiding me, as I bob up and down in his lap. When I feel him grip my head tighter, I suck the tip of his dick causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head. Warm gushes of his seed spill into my mouth.**

"**Momo….." Corbin moans, coming long and hard. When he catches his breath, I hand him his clothes and I put mine back on. We head out the back door hand and hand, getting into the car and driving home to finish what we started.**

_What'd ya think? R&R!!!!!!!!! :D_

_Kimmie-Reivers 3_

* * *


	12. A Raise

_A/N: This is part of my roll play I put up a long time ago. Next up: The boss and Secretary. Sorry this took so long!! Today was my last day at school!! :D Enjoy_

* * *

"**Mr. Dansforth, you said you wanted to see me?" I ask, smiling at Chad licking his lips, he's enjoying this role play a little too much… he looks me up down, from my black peep-toe pumps, to my tight black knee length skirt, to a delightfully tight blouse.**

"**Yes, Ms. McKessie, would you mind bending down to pick that up for me?" he asks, pointing to a piece of paper on the floor. I bend down to pick it and I gasps as Chad grabs my ass and grinds against me with his slight hard on. I bite my lip to hold back my moan. I lean up and hand Chad the paper. **

"**There you go sir." I say.**

"**Ms. McKessie, you do understand I'm extremely sexually attracted to you, am I correct?" **

"**Yes, sir…" I answer.**

"**Good… good… would you like check the paper on my desk for our next appointment?" Chad suggests. I nod and bend over the front of his desk. **

"**Mr. Bolton, actually." I say leaning up. Before I completely lean up, Chad puts his hand in the nape of my back, pushing down lightly. I gasp as my chest hits the cold desk and Chad runs his hand up my skirt, ripping my flimsy lace panties with ease.**

**I lean up to see him inhaling the scent of my wetness from my lace. Before I can say anything, I hear Chad unzip his pants and undo the buckle. Chad grips my ass in his hands as he inserts his hard dick inside my wetness.**

**Chad pumps into my core, making me grip the side of the desk moaning his name loudly.**

"**Shhhh….. Ms. McKessie… you'll disturb the others…" Chad says, placing his hand over my mouth. Chad goes slow at first, making me move against him, matching is pace. My motions soon stop, as Chad begins to hit the spot that drives me insane. When Chad realized I'm gripping the desk, my knuckles turning white, he slows down, paying special attention to that spot. As I grip the desk harder, to keep from moaning his name, he reaches down, pressing on my clit. As my orgasm racks through my body, I feel lightheaded. I moan lowly as I come, coating Chad with my juices.**

"**God… Tay you're so… ahhh…" Chad says through gritted teeth. When I feel him close to the edge, I pick up the pace, now dominating him. As Chad does is close his eyes and grip my hips. We both come simultaneously, quietly moaning each others name…**

"**Chad…"**

"**Tay…" **

**When we catch our breath, I push Chad into his chair, watching him grow hard again from anticipation. Slowly I lower myself onto his awaiting length, holding his shoulders. I see Chad's bedroom eyes as I throw my head back in pleasure. In the middle of moaning Chad's name, I tell Chad to let me go. He obliges me and I sink to my knees. **

**Slowly I take him into my mouth, my head bobbing in Chad's lap. **

"**Tay…ugh…" Chad groans, as I take him entirely into my mouth. I stop for a second as I hear footstep out the door. Ignoring it I continue. Before Chad finishes moaning my name, the door opens and Trey and Zeke, walk in.**

"**Hey Chad." Zeke says.**

"**Wanna play some hoops?" Troy adds.**

"**Um… sorry guys I'm kind of bus-… ugh…" Chad moans as I suck the tip of his dick harder.**

"**Huh? Wait…" Troy answers. I think he sees the top of my head.**

"**DUDE! Sorry…. Why didn't you say you were getting head!?" Troy asks, turning his head and yanking Zeke behind him. I see Chad laugh, but that look is replaced by a more… pleasured look. I smile as he grips my head and suck harder, causing him to come into my mouth. I watch in true enjoyment, as his eyes roll in the back of his head. As his warm seed slides down my throat, I stand up. I lick my lips and stare at him seductively. **

"**Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Dansforth?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips. Chad catches his breath, smiling and staring at me in my glory.**

"**Yes… Come here." Chad answers, in the voice that makes me know he means business…. Sexually anyways… I oblige him and walk over to him. Chad pulls me onto his laps. I groan and grind against him, arousing him again. **

"**Wow Mr. Dansforth… I am impressed… three times in a row… maybe you should get the raise! Not me!" I say, not breaking my character. I stand up and align him with my core and sit back down. I stare into his dark brown eyes and kiss him.**

"**You… taste… like… me…" Chad says, between my kisses. I laugh against his lips, smiling into the kiss. **

**I slowly ride him, taking completely control over how deep and fast he goes. Chad breaks the kiss, breathing deeply and buries his face in my chest, softly biting my air hardened nipples. I moan his name and feel myself close around his hardened length. Within a few seconds of my orgasm, Chad follows, burying his head in my shoulder. **

"**Well Ms. McKessie, I must say, you definitely deserve your raise. It will take affect next month. Is that okay with you?" Chad says, smiling after we've located and fixed our clothes.**

"**Thank you Mr. Dansforth, I look forward working for you the next few year to come…" I say, kissing Chad. **

"**Mhmm… you still taste like me…" Chad coos. I smile, knowing Chad's watching walk to the elevator.**


	13. Note?

**So I decided this at last minute, I'm official making Wall a request story! Every once in a while, you may catch an original story from me, but I've decided I wanna try request!**

**Format it like this in a review *only corniques/chaylors***

* * *

**_Example_**

**Couple: Cornique**

**Place: Random Pool**

**Random quote: "Who said being naughty was a bad thing?"  
**

**Random song: "I Can't Get Enough of You"- Tamia  
**

**Random stuff: a beach ball**

**a string bikini**

**papparazzi **

**

* * *

**_Thanks for all your support and reviews since I began this story and remember it takes a while for me to get a good story, soooo be paitent and your suggestion will be granted!_

_Kimmie-Reivers_


	14. Perfectly Blind chaylorxtraylorlover101

_

* * *

_

A/N: Up first, since this is the first request I saw, chaylorxtraylorlover101's request! I don't own the song.

* * *

"**I swear if I see myself again, I will puke…" I say as I slip into my dress Corbin and I picked out for the premiere of High School Musical 3 in London. "Corbin I still think the other dressed looked cuter, but I trust your style…" I sigh, straightening my freshly cut bob. Corbin smiles at and we go outside, where our limo is waiting to take us to the event.**

**After 2 grueling hours of watching my three months of hard work for the nth time, Corbin and I followed the crowd to the after party. **

"**You know… the dress is fine Monique… if you'd stop pulling at it…" Corbin whispers in my ear as we smile for cameras. I smile at him nervously and do as I'm asked. "Besides you'd look better with the dress off…" I blush at Corbin's sexy comment and enjoy the rest of the party, ignoring my dress.**

**When we get home, I pull of my dress and kick off my heels. **

"**Ahhh… So much better." I say, standing in front of Corbin in a bra and panties.**

"**I told you, you'd look better with that dress off!" Corbin says, walking to me and kissing me, wrapping his arms around my waist. **

"**As nice as that is… there are some chocolate chip cookies and whipped cream calling my name…" I say, patting Corbin on the ass. He lets me go, and I walk into the kitchen, retrieving my cookies and whipped cream. **

_**Some think eating whipped cream with chocolate chip cookies are disgusting… I find it almost as good as sex!**_

**After eating my weight's worth in cookies and whipped cream, I walk into the bathroom. There I see Corbin reading a black book, the garden tub surrounded by candles and rose petals.**

"**Is this for me? Or is this part of the whole manscaping thing?" I ask, smiling at him. **

"**It's not manscaping! It's grooming and no… I am relaxing…" Corbin answers. I shrug my shoulders and turn to walk out. "Then again, there is room for one more…" Corbin says, putting down his book. I turn around and grin at him, stripping and sinking into the hot water.**

"**What cha reading?" I ask, looking at the black book. **

"**Just some book…" Corbin says, moving the book out of my reach. I smile knowing he doesn't want me to know… only one way to find out…**

**I move over to where he's sitting and straddle him, kissing his neck and playing with his hair.**

"**Mhmm Mo…" while I distract him, I pick up the book and look at the title page… **

"**Oh my goodness! You're reading ****Twilight****!" I say, laughing slightly at his shyness about it.**

"**Well everyone was saying how good it was… and Vanessa wouldn't shut up about it… so I thought I'd try… it's not that bad… and when I kind of think about it… you're like my Bella…" Corbin says, kissing me and placing his hands on either side of my face, deepening the kiss.**

"**Wow… that's kind of sweet… Wait… you don't want to like kill me or suck my blood or something right?" I ask, looking at him sarcastically. **

"**Now that you mention it… you smell really delicious to me… maybe I should bite you and see if you taste that good…" Corbin says, laughing. He leans my head to the side and nuzzles my neck, kissing ever inch.**

"**Ah…" I say, beginning to feel turned on. I can feel Corbin's apparently turned on too and decide to torture him. I grind my hot core against him and his makes a sound I've never heard before.**

"**Wait… what was that?" I asking, close to cracking up, stopping all my movements.**

"**Ugh… I don't know something like a growl? Monique… don't tease me…" Corbin says, putting his game face on. When I see this face, I know it's time to get serious. **

**I shake my head and continue to grind against him. As I bury my head in his neck, I hear a song coming from the radio in bathroom. **

"**Has that been on the entire time?" I ask, confused. Corbin shakes his head. I stop and listen to the current song playing, "Perfectly Blind" by Day 26. "I love this song…" I sigh, singing the first verse.**

"**My wide eyes straight with red lines, visions of me and you, shattered in a day like broken glass…" I sing and I watch Corbin smile, his hands making their way to my chest and massaging my breast, pinching my nipple and making me moan. **

"**God… Corbin…" I moan as, Corbin finally reaches down and inserts himself inside my awaiting core. Slowly setting my own pace, I continue to sing.**

"**Mind is worn… heart is torn… violently craving… a substitute for you…" I hit the last phrase on a high note, throwing my head back as Corbin takes over the pace, gripping my hips. "Would you take me as I am? I'm just a scarred woman…These hands need your guidance…Take me past my circumstance…" Corbin listens to me sing as I continue my pace, making both of us moan in impatience. As I feel myself closer to the edge, I feel Corbin tense under men, increasing to a pace so rigorous and rough, I began to scream.**

"**Oh… my…. God… ahh…. Please don't stop… Mhmm… ahmm…" I moan, as I feel myself climax, taking Corbin with me.**

"**Wow… I've never heard that song before…" Corbin admits, smiling as I wrap him in a towel. **

"**It's one of the best songs ever!" I say, looking at him.**

"**You know I'm more of a 80's music type of guy… classical aint that bad either… I like Day 34, you said?" Corbin asks, looking at me.**

"**Day 26, you very fine idiot… How the hell did you get 34 from 26?" I ask curiously.**

"**Well when you told me in between moans… it's not my fault I always have you at lost for words…" Corbin sighs, grinning. I smack him on the arm and look in the mirror, cleaning off my make-up. **

"**That hurt…" Corbin says, rubbing his arm and looking like someone stole his puppy.**

"**Get over it…" I say, looking at him even more sarcastically. Corbin smiles and shrugs. **

"**Let's go to bed… I'm am beat…" Corbin says, yawing. I follow him, blowing out all the candles and walking behind. "You know what's funny?" Corbin asks, once we're lying in bed.**

"**What?"**

"**That no one knows we're even going out… let alone engaged?" I smile and shrug. I move closer to Corbin and he pulls me closer to him, putting his hand around my waist. "Maybe one day… good night Momo…" Corbin whispers in my ear, kissing me on my cheek.**

"**Good night Chorbin." I say smiling. **

**

* * *

**

_Tell me what you think so far... and OMG That was one of the best songs I've ever heard! I actually had to look up the lyrics and video and listen to it. Absolutely. Awesome. R&R_


	15. Red Light Special MermaidRam85

_A/N: Up next is MermaidRam85's request! And yes, I was actually thinking about doing a story like the example! Enjoy! I don't own the song… :D_

* * *

**I walked into the suite bedroom, Corbin lay sprawled out on the bed. **

"**Look at this Mo…" Corbin says, pointing to the TV.**

"**Don't you think cutie Corbin Bleu should date someone? He's been single since forever…" Chelsea Handler says. **

"**Well there have been rumors about him and Monique Coleman dating but she's at least seven years his senior!" A redhead mutters.**

"**Well you know what they say about older women right? We're like wine- we get better with age…" a older woman says.**

"**God… they make me sound like a child molester…" I say, shivering at the thought.**

"**I'm 20, therefore it's not child molestation…" Corbin says, smiling deviously. "But you know… feel free to come and molest me anytime you please…"**

**I sit down on the bed and watch TV with Corbin, cringing the scripted 'reality' shows.**

"**What's the point of these things? Everyone knows they're scripted and acted…" I say looking at Corbin. He ignores me watch the show intently.**

"**Shh…. This is my favorite movie!" Corbin says, changing the channel and turning to High School Musical. I roll my eyes and snatch the remote from him. **

"**NO High School Musical." I say talking to Corbin like he's a child. Corbin looks at me and rolls on his back, looking at the ceiling. I turn off the TV and sit the remote beside me, mocking Corbin. "So what are you looking at?" I ask, looking up at the ceiling too. **

"**I am actually looking down your shirt…" Corbin answers, once he sees my face in the mirror on the ceiling. "and you're not wearing a bra…" Corbin adds, smiling. **

"**Wow… someone's horny…" I whistle, making fun of Corbin. I move my arm and the radio comes on, blasting TLC's "Red Light Special" When Corbin recognizes the opening lyrics, he looks at me and rolls over landing on top of me.**

"**You know… I didn't think you could look any hotter, but you look smokin from this angle…" Corbin says, kissing me. His large hands roam my body and he searches for the zipper on my dress. **

"**It doesn't have a zipper… it's a tie up dress…" I say, once he leans up, looking at me questioningly. He looks down and smiles, and he continues to kiss me. As Corbin kisses my partly clothed chest and he looks up at me again, this time smiling and he uses his teeth, to untie the front of my dress, loosing it around my entire body. **

_**I'll let you touch it**_

_**if you'd Like to go down**_

_**I'll let you go further**_

_**If you take the southern route**_

**I giggle as Corbin's hands make their way down my legs. He moves them back up, taking the dress with them. Slightly frustrated, I get up, pulling the dress over my head and then climbing back into the bed. I bite my lower lip, as Corbin begins to kiss my chest, my bare stomach and then he tugs on the waistband of my panties.**

"**Child molester my ass… I believe I'm the one being molested…" I mutter, making Corbin look up and smiling like the cat that ate the canary. Corbin slides my panties down my legs, throwing further on the massive bed. **

"**Now for this… I want all of you…" Corbin says, I lean up and let him unclasp my bra, throwing it in the same direction of my panties. I moan as I feel him kiss the inside of my thighs. I think gasp as Corbin stops and gets up retrieving a bottle of complementary champagne. I shiver as he pours the champagne on my stomach and breast, sitting the bottle down and licking ever drop off me.**

"**Wait… you're not old enough to drink…" I say, looking at Corbin.**

"**Actually we're in Switzerland and the legal drinking age is 19." Corbin answers, smiling.**

"**Well fine… but I'm not getting in trouble for giving someone underage alco-" my words are lost, as Corbin licks my folds, making me moan in surprise and pleasure. I gasp as he thrust his tongue deeper into my core, making me buck against him, bringing myself to the edge.**

"**The champagne was good… but you taste better…" Corbin replies, before licking me clean.**

"**Oh…wow…" I say, flipping him over. "Wait… you smell like baby oil… like my body wash…" I say, laughing. **

"**What can I say… I am after all the child you love to molest…" Corbin says, laughing. As he laughs, I remove his shirt and his pants, leaving him in his Calvin Kleins. **

"**You know… you should be a Calvin Klein model…" I sigh, running my hands down his well defined chest, my hands ending at his 'happy trail' as we both call it. "Hey… why do we call this your happy trail again?" I ask, kissing each of his abs, making my way down his 'happy trail'.**

"**Because…when…. You… do…. That… it… make… me… very… happy…" Corbin answers in a shaky voice, watching my hand run from his neck to the his knees, my hand lingering over his already hard length. **

"**Like now?" I ask, quickly putting my hands inside his boxers and stroking him. **

"**Mhmm… Mo… please don't tease…" Corbin groans.**

_**You might as well be honest**_

_** 'cause the Body never lies**_

_**Tell me your secrets**_

_** and I'll tell you mine**_

_**I'm feelin' quite sex**_

_** And I want you for tonight**_

_**If I move too fast just let me know'**_

_**Cause it means you move too slow**_

_**I like some excitement**_

_**And I like a man that goes**_

**I smile and pull down his boxers, Corbin kicking them off the bed. I feel myself being pressed down as Corbin gets on top of me, pinning me down. **

"**Now…" Corbin sighs. I groan as he tease me, rubbing himself against me, making me want him more. I lift my hips, letting him know, but he pins my hips down and slams into my core, finally giving me what I want. Surprised by his actions, I scream and he immediate puts his hands over my mouth. "Shhhh Mo… This is not home…" Corbin reminds me. I nod and I grip Corbin's back instead, digging my nail into his back. Amazingly he doesn't stop or even falter. **

"**Oh… my… god… Ahh…." I say, digging deeper. Corbin then puts his hands around my waist, flipping me over and entering me from the back. I moan his name as he hits that spot… over and over.**

"**Corbin… Corbi… Corbin… Corbi… Corbin…" I moan into a pillow, grabbing fistfuls of sheets and covers. My moans are soon drowned out by Corbin and the sound of skin slapping repeatedly. As I reach the edge, Corbin slams into my core, slamming through my orgasm, making me come again. Around my third orgasm, I feel Corbin tense and then I moan as I feel him come, still holding my abdomen, not wanting to break our connection. I feel heaving of his chest against my body, the sweat on my chest, making the pillows beneath me damp. **

"**How'd that whipped cream get in here?" I ask, once we've caught our breaths and I look at the dresser, under the TV.**

"**Hmm… who knows?" Corbin answers, stroking my thigh. **

"**Oh ah ah…. Unless you up for this again, your hand can stop that…" I say, looking Corbin. He shrugs and moves his hand to my ass, squeezing lightly. **

* * *

_Wow... You guys have some really good songs :D I loved this one too... Keep submitting suggestions and I will keep writing... though I think this might end at about 45 stories, lol, which is far from now, so keep them coming!!_


	16. Leaving Tonight CuteANDSexxxy17

_A/N: Moving on! Next up _CuteANDSexxxy17_'s request! This is the last request that was left :) Lets just hope others find and comment Wall! Dont forget to R &R_

* * *

**As I glared at Corbin, Corbin glared at me. Neither one of us daring to talk, afraid we'd say something would make either one of us mad. **

"**Corbin just tell me… I'm going to ask you one more time… are you cheating on me?" I ask, looking at Corbin, struggling not to cry. I feel tears roll down my face, as Corbin turns his head, not looking me in the eyes. "Damn it Corbin! Just fucking answer me!" I yell, looking at him.**

**Nothing, just more silence…**

"**I'm not… ch- cheating on you…" Corbin says, stopping to breath in between words. I nod my head, fully expecting this answer. **

"**Then tell me… Just tell me… Who the hell are these for?" I ask, holding panties I happen to find while cleaning our bedroom.**

"**How do you know they're not for you?" Corbin asks looking at me.**

"**Corbin… cut the bullshit! Who is the slut you sleepin' with Corbin? Just tell me the truth… I can't take you lying to me!" I yell louder, sobbing as I sit on the opposite side of the bed from Corbin.**

"**No one…" Corbin mutters, looking out the window.**

"**Get out…" I yell, pointing to the door. **

"**But Moni-" **

"**Get the fuck out of this house now…." I yell louder, throwing the panties at him, completely ignoring the look of hurt on his face, as he rises from the bed, walking out the door and taking one last look at me. Searching… searching for the truth…**

"**Fine…" Corbin says, grabbing his keys, walking stairs, and out the front door, slamming it. **

**After I hear him drive off, I break down and seriously cry. I cringe as the sobs involuntarily rack my body, dampening the pillows and comforter that surround me.**

**As I continue to cry I accidentally hit the remote for the radio and Ne-yo and Jennifer Hudson's "Leaving Tonight" blast through the speakers.**

**When I hear the song, I began to sing out of frustration, for I didn't have any energy left.**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"**Why the hell would she think I'm cheating on her?" Corbin almost yelled into his Blackberry. The other person on the line was Zac. **

"**Look man… what size are the panties?" Zac asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.**

"**Ah… size 5... Why?" **

"**Well remember when me and V disappeared during your house warming party?" Zac asked, not sure if that was such a good idea, considering Corbin was pissed off and Corbin NEVER gets pissed off for ANY reason once-so-ever…**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Well…"**

"**Zac… cut the shit, I'm already in a bad mood and I really don't need this from you…" **

"**They aren't yellow are they?" Zac asks, finally.**

"**Yes… Zac… please tell me you and Vanessa fooled around in our bed and you forgot to get her panties…" Corbin growled into the phone, ready to reach through the phone and strangle Zac.**

"**Well see what had happened was…." Zac stalled. The next moment, all Zac could hear was the screeching of tires and the sound of Corbin putting the horses in his car to work.**

"**I can't believe this…" Corbin said finally, after a pregnant silence.**

"**Dude, what are you planning to do?" **

"**Well remember how Jared told us his secret to keeping Ashley under control?" **

"**Yeah… fuck sense into her right?" Zac asked.**

"**Yes… I will talk to you in the morning…" Corbin replied throwing his phone somewhere in his car.**

**Monique's P.O.V.**

**As I took my shower and slipped on my white and black, sheer nighty, I heard the front door open. Already laying in the bed, I sat there alarmed. I jumped when Corbin open up the door looking furious. He held up the panties I threw at him.**

"**Who do these look like they belong to Mo? Who would wear these?" Corbin asks, balling his fist around the panties.**

"**I really don't know…" I say, too shocked at how angry he is, to say anything else.**

"**Think really hard… Remember when Zac and V disappeared from our house warming party?" **

"**Um…. Yeah… look what the hell does that have to do with those panties Corbin?"**

"**Zac just decided to inform me that when they disappeared, they came up here and fooled around and after they were done Vanessa couldn't find her panties…" Corbin explains, relief floods through my mind but Corbin still looks angry. **

**Slightly shaken by Corbin's hard demeanor, I watch him disrobe in front of me, looking at me angrily. Before I realize what he's doing, he's on top of me, roughly kissing every inch the baby doll nighty exposes. I scream as he rips the matching lace panties from my body, and immediately attacks my clit with his tongue. **

"**What…the…fuck… are you doing?" I ask, slightly angry by his roughness. **

"**Fucking sense into you…" he growls, momentarily raising his head from in between my legs.**

**I feel myself climax as Corbin begins to savagely attack my clit, sucking and nibbling until I buck wildly against him, begging him to be more gentle.**

**Before I can say a word, Corbin kisses me roughly, and I allow his tongue to explore my mouth, filling my taste buds with him and me. I tense as I feel his hands slide down from my neck to my nipples, tweaking and manipulating them, until the stand erectly on my chest. I then anticipate his movements as his hands find their way down south.**

**Slowly he inserts one finger inside me, teasing me.**

"**I just don't understand how you could even fathom I'm cheating on you… I love you Mo…" Corbin says, as he takes my nipples into his mouth, licking the area around my nipples, making me wetter. I buck against his hand as his inserts another finger, increasing his pace. I sigh as I come on his hand, trying to catch my breath, but stopped as he climbs on top of me, pushing into me. **

**I moan at first as he moves at a comfortable pace, but soon his pace quickens and I swear I can feel him in my stomach.**

"**Corbin… slow down baby…" I say, I watch as Corbin ignores this and pounds into me, bottoming me out with every thrust. "Corbi… you're hurting me…" I say again, this time, as tears roll down my face. The line of pain and pleasure and blurred and crossed and I began to beg him to slow down. "Corbin… please… please… stop… this hurts…" I know my cries are being ignored and I began to hear the sound of skin slapping and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall. I try one more time.**

"**Shut up…. You will take this… after all you thought I was cheating on you…" Corbin says in a voice, that makes me stop my protests immediately. I feel myself come for what seems like the millionth time and finally Corbin comes hard, some of his hot seed spilling down my legs. "Now let's hope this never happens again…" Corbin sighs, as he runs his hands through my hair. I smile up at him.**

"**Trust me… it won't…" I sigh, feeling the soreness and stickiness in between my legs.**


	17. Anytime Mizzkk

_A/N: Now for one of my new reviewers: Mizzkk's request!_

* * *

**As I listen to my iPod, waiting for Chad to finish practice, after about 30 minutes, I find myself falling asleep to "Anywhere" by 112. After sleeping for about a hour, I'm awakened by my phone vibrating on my leg. I open it and it says for me to meet Chad in the locker room. I look up and realize the parking lot is not slightly filled anymore, but now deserted. **

**I walk into the gym and shyly open the door to the guys' locker room.**

"**Chad?"**

"**Right here…" Chad answers, appearing directly behind me and kissing me when I turn around. As Chad's tongue explores my mouth and his hands roam my body, I pull away.**

"**Not here Chad… is everyone even gone yet?" I ask, feeling the adrenaline pumping at the thought of us getting caught. **

"**No, I made sure to see everyone to the door, even coach…" Chad says, pulling me so close to him, I press against his slightly strained basketball shorts.**

"**I don't know Chad…" I sigh.**

"**Come on Taylor…" Chad says, convincing me with his crooked smile, walking towards me.**

"**But Chad… we can't do it in here! It's all dirty and smells like sweaty boys and unwashed 'lucky' gym socks." I say, crinkling my nose towards Chad and Troy's lockers. Everyone knew they had this thing about wearing lucky socks and by not washing them, they'd win the game every time…. **

**Chad grins at me menacingly and comes towards me. **

"**Chad I'm serious, only god knows what lives on the floor in this place… Plus I shower and study for my calc final…" I sigh. **

"**Fine… we can take care of the showering part and then you'll be free to go home and study…" Chad says, pulling my dress over my head. I let him remove my bra and panties, and I watch him undress. Slowly Chad kisses me, not letting me go until we're standing the group shower. Chad breaks the kiss momentarily, as he turns on all the showers, instantly covering us both in water.**

**As I watch him disappear in the steam, I feel hands grab me and pull me close. I open my mouth to protest, but quickly see Chad. He hands me some Victoria Secrets body wash…**

"**Where'd you get this from?" I ask, knowing he didn't leave the locker room.**

"**Umm… Ryan's locker…" Chad says smiling, I stifle a giggle and grab a towel from Chad. Slowly, I break away from him and start to soap up my body. As I start to soap up my chest, Chad takes the towel away from me, kneading my breast with the towel and making me moan. I take the towel away from Chad knowing we won't get clean if he does the washing. I soap up myself and gradually Chad, and I pull him further into the cascading water. **

**When all the soap is washed off us, I push Chad onto a bench, straddling him. Chad groans as I grind against his hard on, making him, even though I didn't think that was possible, harder. **

**Chad lifts me up, placing me on his hard on and grips my ass, bouncing me up and down on his dick. Chad impatiently brings me down harder, making me and bounce against him.**

**As I feel myself on the edge, I bury my head into Chad shoulder and sigh as my body continues to ride Chad, my mind scatters as my orgasm takes over my body.**

"**God… Chad…hmm….Mhmm…" I moan. Chad smiles and stands up, picking me up. I shiver as he pushes me against the cold steel locker, and I sink further down him, as I steadily slide down the locker, Chad holding me up by my ass. I lean over and hungrily attack his lips, Chad licking my lower lip asking for entrance. I continue to kiss him until Chad rubs my spot the drives me insane… I climax again, making Chad hold me tighter and pound into me.**

**I moan into the kiss as Chad climaxes.**

"**Chad… HMMM… GOD…" Chad brings me with him. After he lets me down, I find towels and I dry him and I off. When I get to his waist I drop the towel.**

**Slowly I take Chad into my mouth, making him moan and lean his head back. I try to take Chad completely in my mouth, and I succeed, gagging a little. Chad grips the back of my head, running his hands through my hair. After a while on my knees, Chad comes, holding my head down. I feel the warm spurts in the back of my throat. **

**When he's done, I put on Chad's jersey, considering I'm clean and I don't want to put my dirty clothes.**

"**You look hot in nothing but my jersey…" I sigh, jogging to the girl's locker room and retrieving some spandex shorts. **

"**Ahh… better… I can't drive home with nothing but a jersey…" I sigh, knowing my dad practically sniffs me down for signs of sex. I can just imagine him.**

"_**Taylor… you smell like… did that dirty son of a bitch have sex with daddy's little girl…" **_

**I smile and drive, quickly dropping Chad off.**

"**I can't wait till we go to college, then I'll be able to see you and have you anytime I want… if we can get in the same dorm." Chad sighs, looking out the window. Even though Chad puts on the no intelligence-jock front, Chad actually got accepted into Stanford and Morehouse… He'll never tell anyone though…. Not even Troy… **


	18. Mystery

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, I decided to take a small break from request and write this…_

* * *

"**How can you honestly think I'm cheating on you Corbin?!" I scream at Corbin.**

"**Well Monique, it's kind of hard to believe you when I find your panties in the back of Zac's truck!" He yells back, his caramel face turning red. I sit on the bed and run my hands through my hair, trying to figure out how my panties got in Zac's car…**

"**How do you know they're mine?" I ask, looking at him. I think about it, but I'm soon interrupted by my bold realization: I'd never seen Corbin this angry before…**

"**Well considering these are part of my favorite lingerie set… the one I bought you on your birthday…" Corbin answers smugly, holding the panties in front of me. **

_**How the fuck did my panties get in the back of Zac's car?**_

**Silently we both climb into bed and sleep on the farthest opposites of the bed, not touching in the night. I barely drift off to sleep, knowing Chad's angry at me. **

_**I never cheated on him. I have no idea how those panties got there… Tomorrow I'll ask Vanessa…**_

**In the middle of the night I feel a hand grab me and I wake up startled, to a still angry Corbin.**

"**Does he kiss you like this?" I feel Corbin kiss me roughly, almost with enough force to bruise my lips.**

"**You don't have to do-" I start, but quickly stop as Corbin forces his tongue in my mouth, cutting me off. His hands start to roughly roam my body, forcing my silk nightgown over my head.**

**As he begins to palm my breast, his removes his mouth from mine, nipping at my chest and making my nipples stand at attention.**

"**Does he suck your tits like this?" Corbin asks roughly. I squirm and scream as Corbin bites down my sensitive nubs of flesh. **

"**Please Corbi…. I did hav-" he interrupts me again, ripping my panties from my body and making me scream again. **

"**Does he eat you out like this?" Corbin demands, licking my folds and thrusting his tongue into my core. He holds my hips and brings me back towards him, making me thrust against his tongue. I whimper as I feel myself come on Corbin tongue. **

**As I catch my breath, I feel Corbin take a finger and insert it into my already wet again core, making me moan.**

"**Do you moan like this for him? Huh Monique? Does he fuck you with his fingers like this?" Corbin asks, adding another finger. I feel myself close around his fingers as he adds another. I buck against his hand wanting more. I groan as I come on his fingers, my toes curling from my euphoria.**

"**Corbin… I haven't been cheating on you!" Corbin looks at me as if I'm lying to his face. He looks into my eyes, as if searching for an answer. Before I can say anything else, Corbin flips me over, landing me on my knees. **

"**Just tell me the truth Monique…" **

"**I'm not cheating on you!" I yell, trying to get the point through his thick skull. Corbin looks at me again and I feel him position himself behind me. **

"**Corbin… baby… ple-" I stop as he cuts me off, pounding into my core and catching me off guard, and making me scream.**

"**Mhm… Does he bottom you out like I do? Do you scream like this for him?" Corbin asks, raising my leg higher as he pounds deeper into my core.**

"**Please… Corbin… you're hurting me…" I scream, digging my nails into my pillow. **

**Soon I can only hear the sounds of my screams, our skin slapping and the bed's protest. **

**The only thing that's clearer than the tears in my eyes, is that deeper Corbin sinks into me, the more the line of pain and pleasure are crossed and exceeded. **

**Through the duration of his rough love making, I feel myself come many time and I finally sigh as Corbin comes violently, making my legs shake. **

"**I just don't understand… why Momo?" Corbin asks me, turning me over to look at me.**

"**I didn't cheat on you… that's what I've… been trying…. To tell you…" I say, the tears rolling down faster. For the first time that night, Corbin's look soften.**

"**You're telling me the truth… I'm so sorry Monique…" Corbin answers looking at me apologetically. I flinch as he kisses me. "I'm so sorry baby…" Corbin looks at me with remorse in his eyes. "Just explain to me how your panties got in the back of Zac's car…" **

"**That's what I've been trying to tell you… I don't know…" I say, looking at Corbin. **

"**Hmm… that's really strange… almost a mystery… Still listen Monique, I'm sorry. Is there anyway I could apologize?" Corbin sighs.**

"**Make love to me…" I sigh, getting a turned on by the way Corbin took me earlier. **

"**Who am I to disagree to that?" Corbin answers, removing himself from me and turning me over, kissing my abdomen and his tongue finds its way to my core. **

"**Oh my god…. Corbin…" I moan, grabbing a handful of his famous curly hair. I feel him take one swift lick, from the back to the front and stopping to nip at my clit. "Mhmm…" I moan, as I move my hips according to the thrusting of his tongue. Soon I release unwind myself, coating his tongue with my come. **

**I feel myself get wet again, as Corbin licks away the remaining evidence of my climax. **

"**Wow… even after I've fucked you like I had no common sense, you still love me and are still turned on by me." Corbin replies, slipping a finger into my wetness. "How does that feel?" Corbin asks. **

"**Mhmm… it feels good… ahmm…" I moan as he adds another finger. I raise my hips and buck against Corbin's hand, causing him to groan and add another finger. I increase my pace, coming once again on his hand.**

"**Baby… you've done all this for me… now it's your turn…" I coo, catching my breath and leaning up, pushing Corbin flat on his back. I look at his harden dick, licking my lips. **

"**Mhmm… ahhh…." Corbin groans, as I take the head of his dick in my moving further down. Soon, I manage to go all the way down on him, angling my throat perfect, so I don't gag… Corbin hand's find their way to my head, tangling them in my hair and encouraging my movements. "God Moni…" Corbin groans, as he spills his hot seed down my throat. **

**I look up at him and smile, stroking him, making him hard again. Corbin winces when I squeeze him slightly, pre-come making my hands sticky. I lick my hands clean, to the enjoyment of Corbin. **

**Slowly I lower myself onto him, moving at a slow rate, taking him inch by inch. I swing my hair, running my hands down my chest, knowing it drives Corbin crazy when I do it. I gasp as I feel him significantly harden inside me.**

"**I thought you were hard already…." I say, looking at Corbin's pained face, as I stop bouncing on his painfully hard dick.**

"**I was… I really can't… ahh…" Corbin groans, as I pinch my own nipples making them hard. I start to pick up steed, holding onto the headboard for leverage. Soon I duplicate the sound out skin slapping, amplified by Corbin slapping my ass as I complete ram his whole length inside my core. **

**Soon an impatient Corbin removes my hands off the headboard, placing them on the mattress so I lean forward. I feel him hold my hips, and take over the pace pounding into me and making me lean farther forward. I run my wrist over the sheets, grabbing the comforter tightly as I reach the edge.**

"**Mhmm ahh shit….. God…." I moan, Corbin reacting to my language. I see him smile and then I grips my ass, ramming into me over and over, making my climaxes overlap each other.**

**When I can't hold up my body anymore, I sink to the mattress, letting Corbin fuck his way to his peak, weakly thrusting against him. **

"**Oh god… Monique! Fuck!" Corbin continues faster, until I feel him release inside me, leaning forward on my already limp body.**

"**God… that's some of the best sex we've ever had…" Corbin sighs. I weakly nod and we both fall asleep, Corbin still on top and inside of me. **

**Meanwhile:**

"**Shit…I think I got Monique in trouble…" Zac murmurs to Vanessa.**

"**What'd you do?" **

"**Well the guys decided to hang out, so we drove my truck. Someone Corbin saw some familiar panties in my backseat…"**

"**Are they mine?" **

"**Nope, Momo's… They fell out Corbin's bag when we picked him up from the airport… He didn't realize they were gone till now… and he was super pissed and drove home angry as hell… God knows what Corbin did to Monique…" Zac groans, as he buries his head in his hands.**

"**So they fell out his bag? Why hadn't you already gave them to him?"**

"**I kept forgetting, plus the guys were around and I didn't want to embarrass him. I'd be kind of embarrassed if the guys knew what you sent me when we're far away from each other…" Zac replies, smirking at Vanessa.**

"**Still got those panties I sent you?"**

"**Yes… and the CD of why you sent me those panties… Do you still have the giant dildo?" **

"**Zac!"**

"**Fine… I'll call Corbin's phone later…" Zac says, walking across their living room and carrying Vanessa up the stairs bridal style…**


	19. Wifey MermaidRam85

_A/N: It's time for MermaidRam85's Cornique request! Enjoy. I don't own anything… *I did edit the lyrics from___

__

_/Next:Wifey_

_ … they were kinda wrong *_

* * *

**As I dance around the house in a tank top and my pajama shorts, I hear my song on the radio. **

_**You never try meAlways stood right by meMake living livelyHighly spoken ofMy only loveThe only one, you're my wifeyMake my life complete, sweetBut you know when to flip it streetFreak but only when it comes to mesee that's why you're my wifey**_

**When I sit down and think about the actual meaning of the song, I began to remember things Corbin and I've been through.**

_As his hands roamed down my body, I bite my lower lip, making my entire body tense. _

"_Please don't tease Corbin…" I whine, as Corbin runs his hands across the materials of my panties. Corbin shrugs and pulls my panties down my leg, kissing my thighs. _

_I shiver and Corbin puts my legs on his shoulder, caressing my thighs and nibbling my clit and making me squirm. When he thrust his tongue into my core, I began to buck against his face, quickly making myself come. Corbin licks me cleans, kissing a trail back up to my lips._

_I smile as he kisses me, licking my bottom lips and wrestling with my tongue. I taste him and myself on his lips._

**When the next part of the song come on, I get really into the second part of the song.**

_**Guess I should have knownCause you had my mind blown ,oh, ohFull of junk at the club on bump like whatI had to have you babeSaw you outside, passenger sideCause I let my best friend driveYou was in lineThat's when you caught my eye's girl**_

**I smile as I remember the first time Corbin and I actually had… sex. **

_One word. Amazing._

_When I saw he covered the bed in rose petals, I almost cried. _

"_I know you think I'm kind of young Monique… but I want to show you I'm not…" Corbin says, walking out the bathroom, in a robe. _

"_Wow… Corbin… I'm not even sure what to say…" I say, looking at him. All of a sudden he walks up to me, kissing me with more passion than I've even thought him capable of. _

_Running his hands down my back, unzipping my dress, and pulling it down my shoulders and legs. I gasp as Corbin skillfully unclasps my bra strap, freeing my heavy chest from it's prison. I moan as he palms my breast, lowering his head and sucking on my nipples, bringing them to a pointed peak._

**When I look at my watch, I realize what time it is.**

"**Wow… time to go to the dance studio… Corbin promised he'd meet me there…" I say out loud, rushing in my room and slipping on spandex shorts and a tank top. **

**When I get to the dance studio, I turn on the radio, catching where I left off in my song.**

_**You were so beautiful girlIt was so critical girlYou looked so crucial girlSomething about you is everythingYou are mine**_

**I can't help but swing along and start to stretch, bending down to touch my toes. I start to giggle as I remember the first time Corbin and I tried yoga at home.**

"_Now let's try the downward facing dog position…" the yoga instructor said, over the TV, getting into a similar position. Corbin smiles._

"_I might like this… yoga…" Corbin says, I already know, looking down the woman's shirt. I ignore him and follow the instructor's directions. As I bend down and feel my muscles loosen. _

"_You know… I don't mind if you stay in that position longer…" Corbin says, from behind me. I laugh as I lean up, feeling all the blood in my head rush back down making me dizzy. Before I fall, Corbin catches me, kissing me roughly. Forgetting the yoga video, Corbin kisses me, pressing me against the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist. _

_As I feel my shirt being lifted above my head, I break the kiss so Corbin can get it over my head. _

_I smile as he reluctantly lets me down, quickly undressing me and himself. His kisses become more urgent as he pulls my panties, pushing me back into the wall. I impatiently grind against him, turning him on. The more I grind, the closer Corbin gets to me. _

_When I pull him closer, he slowly, inch by inch, sinks inside me wetness, making me moan in anticipation. When he bottoms me out, I squirm against him, making him sink what seems impossibly deeper._

_I sigh in surprise as Corbin picks me up and carries me to a chair, immediately holding me over his shocking rock hard length, until I roll my hips against him, forcing him to bring me down._

_I moan as Corbin controls my thrust, gripping my ass. I see his eyes roll back as I come down hard, making him bottom me out again. I moan loudly as I come, making Corbin groan as I tighten around him. _

**When I sing the bridge of the song, I get really into it dancing around.**

_**Skinny designer fit real jiggyAin't fraid to hump with meWhen we get busyRide out I licky-lick itTill I get dizzyToes done, fresh scentI think it's sizzlyOh someone who was down with meUsed to struggleNow I both count the g's with mePop the champagneLets take a sippy-sippyDescribe you I try toYou're my wifey**_

**Without turning around I feel the presence of Corbin behind me. I put on a show for him, doing moves that I know are bound to turn him on.**

**I feel Corbin's hands wrap around my waist securely, his hands moving down my body, roaming until they stop at my thighs. **

"**Mhm… as much as that turns me on, tell me why we're here?" I ask, walking over to my bag and taking a swig of my water.**

"**Well I remember you told me you wanted to dance and fool around [ lol no pun intended] So I thought… maybe you could show me some stuff you learned on Dancing With Stars…" Corbin asks looking at me.**

"**I'll show you moves that were illegal to do on Dancing with the Stars." I reply looking at Corbin.**

"**Why are they illegal?" Corbin asks, sitting, apparently preparing to watch me stretch. I ignore him and put my heal on the stretch bar, touching the tip of my pointed toes. I lean my head over and see Corbin craning his neck to get a better view of my ass. I smile at him hopelessly. **

"**You know if you didn't want me to stare… you should've worn something… less appealing." Corbin replies, referring to my shorts, my shirt and heels.**

**I switch legs and watch him gawk at me more. **

"**Would you just fuck me already…" I sigh, letting my leg off the bar. Corbin smiles at me and walks over, sitting me on the steel beam supported stretching bar. Corbin slides my spandex shorts down my leg, my panties following. **

**Corbin puts my legs on his shoulders, holding my hips. **

"**Mhmm…" I moan as Corbin inserts one finger in my core, measuring my wetness. When he adds another, I figure he wants me wetter. Soon I can't help myself as I buck against his hand, when I come, I shudder as I come on Corbin's hand. I watch as he cleans off his hand, leaning back to kiss me. **

**I moan as I watch Corbin pull my shirt over my head, and unclasp my bra. **

"**God… Corbi…" I groan as he nipples at my exposed cleavage, making my nipples stand taunt. Before I can tug off his shirt, Corbin makes his way down to my belly button kissing a trail, till I feel him lick my clit, making me grab a handful of hair, encouraging him. **

**I gasp as Corbin's tongue explores my core, making me extremely eager. I quickly feel myself climax.**

"**You never last long when I do that…" Corbin sighs, looking at me. **

"**I can't help it you turn me on and that you have a long tongue…." I sigh smiling.**

"**Get off that bar, so I can make love to you…" Corbin growls. I quickly hop off the bar, landing in Corbin's awaiting arms. I rush to undress Corbin, leaving him standing in the nude in front of me. **

"**Wow I can see your wonderful ass in the mirror…" I say, laughing. I see Corbin blush brightly.**

"**I want to show you something we've never tried… that's why I wanted you to meet me at the dance studio. We're gonna dirty dance, naked."**

"**Dirty dancing is like sex except with clot-" I stop in mid sentence knowing what he's planning. I watch him turn on the stereo, salsa music musical blasting through the speakers.**

**Corbin grabs my waist and we sway to the beat, already anticipating his steps, something I picked up from Dancing With the Stars. Corbin leans in kissing me and he somehow moves us in a speed up waltz across the room. Soon the beat get faster and Corbin spins me away from him and quickly snaps me back into him, bringing him extremely close to my body. I sigh as I feel his dick press against my leg, turning me on more.**

**He holds out his hand, holding me at arms length from his body and bringing me back to him, running his hands down my body, his torso sinking with his hands and he swiftly licks a hot trail from my breast to my belly button. **

"**Oh…" I moan. the song changes from a salsa sound to a techno hip hopish song. I laugh and grind against Corbin bringing my heat in close proximity to his already standing at attention dick. In the middle of the song, Corbin dips me, thrusting himself inside me in the process. "God… Corbin…" as I get used to his length, considering he put it all in at one time.**

**Corbin removes himself from and I lead him to a chair, a slower beat song comes on and I push him into the chair. I swing my hair and lick my hips, driving Corbin crazy. I proceed to grind on him and watch in enjoyment as I make him hard. I let out a yelp as I feel Corbin impatiently pull men on to his hard on, inserting himself to the hilt. I sigh of relief, knowing the song is slow and that Corbin is on beat when he does everything… I watch in slight horror, as the song changes back to a salsa toned song.**

**Corbin grips my hips tighter and brings me down harder, leaning over and taking on of my hardened nipples into his mouth. **

"**Fuck Corbin, shit…" I moan as he bring me down harder onto his dick. **

"**You know it turns me on when you curse…." Corbin groans in my ear. Corbin picks me, laying me down on the hardwood floors. **

"**What are you doing?" I ask, surprised. **

"**Lay completely on your back and lean your pelvis up." I do as I'm told and Corbin thrusts back into me, I can now hear the sounds of our moans and groans bouncing off the walls in the dance studio and echoing. I moan louder as Corbin fucks me so hard, I slide a little on the floor, interrupting my semi-flexible position. **

"**Fuck… I'm coming…." Corbin growls, flicking my clit and making me come. Not long after I feel him release himself, making the insides of my legs sticky. **

"**Wow… that was awesome…"**

"**Tell me about it… Wifey…" Corbin says, using the last bit of breath he has.**


	20. Super Important Note!

**_After taking a break and reading other's stories I've realized I need to give a shout out to my readers and reviewers. (oh and let's not forget the Favoriters)  
So here's a big thank you to everyone who read this story, reviewed and favorited!_**

**_Always-Here-Imani_**

**_BossyChic4lfe_**

**_ChaylorBabyx3_**

**_chaylorXtraylorlover101_**

**_CrazyLady17_**

**_CuteANDSexxxy17_**

**_HSMFAN15_**

**_MermaidRAm85_**

**_Mizzkk_**

**_rachel738_**

**_RamandusDaughter23_**

**_nickjonas'sfriends333_**

**_rocklesson86_**

**_TweetyNique15_**

**_ChaylorTwilightQueen10_**

**_LuCaS lUvEr aka GrAbEeLs GiRl_**

**_moosemer11_**

**_I really appreciate that you guys care enough to favorite, alert and review Wall!! :) This is your big super awesome shoutout!!!_**

**_With Love _**

**_:D Kimmie-Reivers _**


	21. Homework corbin Bleu's baby

_A/N: So heeeerrrreeeess the next update of Wall according to corbin Bleu's baby!!! Oh and I shall welcome you to the lovely story of Wall!!! Thanks for the request! I don't own Chad or Taylor… or the song lyrics or Corbin Bleu himself XD I own the calendar and the poster though __J R & R!!!_

* * *

"**So why are you so attracted to this Corbin guy?" Chad asks me, looking at the giant poster on my wall. **

"**I don't know… he kind reminds me of you?" I suggest, laying on my bed and looking at my calendar.**

"**I don't look anything like Corbin Bleu! Everyone says that… just because we have the same hair doesn't mean we look alike…" Chad exclaims, running his hands through his hair. As I look through the text messages, I don't see Chad near my sound system until I hear Corbin Bleu's Homework blast through the speakers.**

_Each time i see you I stop_

_You lookin so hot_

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8_

_I can't think Got me hypnotic_

_Is it that cute little walk?_

_Or that smile when you talk? _

_I can't fake this_

_I can't hardly wait _

_Either way, you got excited _

"**What the hell Taylor? You bought the CD too?" Chad exclaims, turning the speakers off/**

"**What? His songs are good… the lyrics are so sweet!" I explain, turning the CD back on.**

_Ain't nobody takin care of you_

_Apparently not_

_Let me show you girl what I can do_

_Corbin Bleu used to_

_Hold back, lay low, step back_

_but Now, till I find out everything about you _

_Girl I swear _

_I'm putting in homework_

_Till I get to know you_

_I'm putting in homework_

_I'll study your every move_

_I'm putting in homework _

_Till I know everything you like_

_I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind_

_I'm on the grind till I know it_

_I'm putting in homework _

_Do my best to chill_

_But can't wait until _

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...o clock _

_Tick Tick Tick Tock _

_If you feel it don't make me wait _

_Another moment of another day _

_Ain't no body taking care of you _

_Apparently not _

_Let me show you girl what I can do _

_Corbin Bleu used to _

_Hold back, lay low, step back _

_Now, till I find out everything about you _

_Girl I swear _

_I'm putting in homework _

_Till I get to know you _

_m putting in homework _

_I'll study your every move _

_I'm putting in homework _

_Till I know everything you like _

_I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind _

_I'm on the grind till I know it _

_I'm putting in homework _

_Yeah, uh, _

_Even though you work _

_Even though you stressin _

_You know you like _

_how she keeping you guessing _

_You gotta see it through _

_even though you probably knew _

_She's so cute when she smiles _

_Cause it shines through _

_See we ain't got no shame _

_I'm puttin in my work_

_till I get your name _

_Till I see my perfect picture coming true _

_I can hardly rest till I'm holding you _

_1, 2, adore you want to hold you _

_3, 4, I put in work till I'm yours _

_5, 6, now I can hear the clock tick _

_7,8 maybe late, _

_baby I don't want to wait _

_Don't want to wait-uh another whole day _

_Tell me what you want _

_What you need _

_I will say _

_You know, to me you will always be perfect _

_And that's why I'm.... _

_I'm putting in homework _

_Till I get to know you _

_I'm putting in homework _

_I'll study your every move _

_I'm putting in homework _

_Till i know everything you like _

_I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind _

_I'm on the grind till I know it _

_I'm putting in homework _

"**I love that song…" I sigh as it ends, turning the speakers off.**

"**And I love you… but I just don't get how I look like this Corbin Bleu guy… my jeans are never that tight! And paparazzi don't follow me around…" Chad says, sitting on my bed, kissing me. "When will the parents be back?"**

"**Tomorrow… both are on business trips…" I say, pushing Chad onto his back and crushing my lips onto his. Chad reaches up, tangling his fingers in my hair, and pulling me closer.**

"**God Tay…" Chad murmurs as I pull his shirt over his head and kisses his finely chiseled chest, pulling on his belt buckle when I reach his belly button. When I finally get it unbuckled and off, I yank his pants down. **

"**Hmm… some one's a little excited…" I purr, running my hands down his boxers and gently stroking his hard on.**

"**Don't tease…" I hear Chad say, feeling his body tense. **

"**Simple enough…" I say, pulling his boxers down and throwing them across the room. I grip his erection and lower my mouth onto him, hearing him moan as I swirl my tongue around the head of his dick. When I manage to angle my throat and deep throat him, taking him all, I feel Chad's hand on the back of my head, encouraging me. **

"**Shi-" I stop Chad in mid sentence as I release him, making an audible pop. I see Chad look at me with a expression that reads 'why'd the hell did you stop?!' **

"**Fuck me…" I say, laying down and crossing my arms across my chest. I feel Chad exhale and roll on top of me, hurriedly pulling my shirt above my head, my skirt and my panties down. I reach behind me and unclasp my bra, throwing it across my room.**

**I bite my lip as I feel Chad's lips touch the skin of my collar bone. I quietly moan as he makes his way down my body, paying extra attention to my chest. I arch my back as I feel Chad take my left nipple into his mouth, removing his mouth and blowing, making my nipple stand at attention. I let out another moan as Chad does the same thing to my other nipple. **

"**Mhmm… Chad…" I moan as I feel him kiss my stomach, and then I feel him breath on my folds, rubbing my nub. As I moan louder, I feel Chad come in contact with my core, flicking my nub with his tongue. Unconsciously I feel myself thrust against him, burying his face deeper between my legs. As I see colors in front of me, Chad stops, leans up and licks his lips. I give him the same look he gave me a while ago.**

"**Well… this is pay back!" Chad says, slamming himself inside my already wet core. I wrap my arms around his neck, holding on. When he slams back inside of me, I feel his pelvis press against my nub, making me come.**

"**Oh my gosh Chad…." I screams, Chad still pounding into my core.**

"**God… you're so naughty…" Chad says, as I recover from my orgasm, I lean up and whisper into his ear.**

"**Well if I'm so naughty, why don't you spank me?" **

"**I will oblige you…" I hear Chad say, before he withdrawals himself from me. "Get on you knees…" Chad growls, slightly shocked by his bluntness, I get on my knees, hearing Chad move behind me and gripping my ass. I moan as he thrust into me from behind, making the headboard of my bed bang noisily against the wall and the springs in my bed groan from out weight and movement. **

**Soon the noises of the bed, the headboard, our skin slapping and the moans from the both of us. Before long I feel myself close to the edge. I grip the sheets and groan as Chad rides through my orgasm, reaching down and flicking my sensitive and making me come again. **

**Orgasm after orgasm, I feel Chad clench his body, resisting and continue, until I don't even have the energy left to hold myself up. I feel Chad hold me up with his hand, slowing down and playing with my nipples, making me come again.**

"**Damn it! Why don't you come already!" I groan, breathlessly. Chad smiles and hits me on the ass, making me climax once more. **

"**You were really horny…" Chad sigh as he grips my hips tighter, bringing me back into him. **

**Finally after what seems like forever, Chad speeds up, until I beg him to stop, burying himself as deep as he can go. I moan as I feel Chad release his hot seed. I feel the warmness spill onto my thighs making them sticky. I sigh as I feel Chad wrap his arms around me and we both drift off to sleep, his soft snores putting me to sleep.**


	22. Butterflies

_A/N: Soo… I thought I'd make a Michael Jackson tribute, considering Corbin and Monique both love Michael Jackson… this one-shot will be pretty cool… This is one of my favorite MJ songs :D I think no one'll really know how much Michael meant to everyone and how it affected everyone in the music business when he passed… He music has and always will be timeless… Michael Jackson 1958-2009 I own Nothing…._

* * *

"**Wow… I can't believe he's gone…" I sigh, sitting on the arm of the couch and patting him on the shoulder. **

"**Me either…" Corbin says, staring at the TV in disbelief.**

_**Wow… I can't stand to see him down like this… I know Michael was his idol…**_

"… **Michael was great at what he did… he was a perfectionist, everything had to be perfect, from his choreography to his singing… It's just so hard to believe he's gone…" The TV blares. I look at Corbin's face and get up, walking into the bedroom. **

**When I walk back into the living room, I grab the remote and turn the TV off, standing in front of Corbin in his favorite lingerie.**

"**That's sweet Mo… but I'm really not in the mood…" Corbin sighs, looking at me with a saddened expression. Before I say anything else, I see something under the couch. As I get on my knees looking under it, I see it's just a metal screw. When I lean up, a sudden idea pops up in my head.**

"**I'm sure I can change your mind… I say, moving over to Corbin and placing my hands on either of his thighs. "Now… look… you're going to cheer up… I don't care what I have to do to put a smile on your face…" I say, slowly unbuckling and pulling down his pants, along with his boxers. Corbin's grim expression quickly disappears, and is replaced with on of pleasure, as I take the head of his dick into my mouth. **

**As I continue to take more of him in mouth, I feel his hands cradle my head. Soon Corbin sighs, spilling his hot seed down my throat. I watch Corbin as he recovers, looking at how his once saddened face was now replaced, thanks to me, with a sheen of sweat and a content look on his face. **

**Once he catches his breath, I pull him from the couch and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind us. I push him onto the bed and sexily untie the baby doll top, throwing it aside. I lean in to kiss Corbin, but Corbin surprises me by pulling me on the bed and rolling on top of me, kissing me more intensely.**

_All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by_

_Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah_

_And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when_

_I'm trying to get through_

_To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh_

_I just wanna touch you_

**I moan as Corbin kisses my neck, then my shoulder, gradually removing the lace panties and bra, kissing every part he exposes. I moan and he licks a trail from my belly button to my neck, stopping at my nipples, squeezing, pinching and licking them to a peak, making me moan louder. I let out a low scream when Corbin bites one of my sensitive nubs. As Corbin finishes up on my chest, I feel him grow hard against my thigh. Smiling, I try to insert him insert him inside me, but he moves my hand away, teasing me by inserting a finger inside my core. When he sees I'm wet enough he adds another finger. So overwhelmed with pleasure, I began to pinch and tweak my own nipples, making my moans louder.**

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

**When Corbin adds another finger, making it three, I feel myself let go as I come on his hands. Once I look up, I see Corbin lick his hand, sucking one finger at a time, turning me on again. **

"**That is incredibly sexy Mr. Bleu…" I croon.**

**Soon I feel Corbin began to anxiously tease me, by rubbing his length against my folds, causing me to bite my lower lip and raise my hips, to reach him. When Corbin puts his hand on my abdomen, I shiver from the heatedness of his touch. **

"**Please don't tease Corbi…." I moan, raising my hips once again.**

_All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming,__can't be real_

_You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me_

_I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen_

_I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true_

_Oh baby you give me butterflies_

**Just when I think I'm about to explode, Corbin inserts himself inside me, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, driving me insane. When Corbin feels my anxiousness, he sighs.**

"**Be patient Mo… you'll get it…" he says, I nod and stop, sitting totally still. Corbin then withdraws himself from me completely, thrusting back into me and he manages to lean down and take one of my nipples into his mouth, turning me on more. It seems like when I resist him, his attachment to my chest pulls me back, bringing me over the edge. **

"**God… Corbin…." I say, my fingernails digging into his back, probably leaving marks, but Corbin continues, not seeming to mind.**

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

"**Now you sit back and relax…" I say, once I catch myself, rolling us over, leaving me on top of him. At first I go at slow speed, giving Corbin some of the pay back, but soon speed up, realizing I'm driving myself crazy too. When Corbin gets tired of my teasing, he wraps his hands securely around my waist, altering my rhythm, by speeding it up. **

"**Let's try something new… lean forward.." Corbin whispers into my ear. I nod and lean, I feel Corbin grip my hips tighter, gaining complete control of my thrusting. I moan as I feel him hit that spot over and over, purposely leaning me so he can hit it. I lose my grip and control, giving into my orgasm. **

_If you would take my hand, baby I would show you_

_Guide you to the light babe_

_If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you_

_'Til the end of time_

**When I catch my wind, Corbin tells me to get on my knees. Reluctantly I oblige him, knowing this position cuts our lasting time in half. Corbin positions himself behind me, grabbing my hips and bringing me towards him. After he's inside me, Corbin lifts my leg, holding it, and begins to thrust slowly, making me moan. Soon, though, his thrusts turn into pounds, making me make sounds, I've never made before. **

**Other than our sounds, I hear the sounds of his sweat covered skin slapping against mine, and making me bury my head in my pillow and grip handfuls of sheets. When I start to moan louder, Corbin picks up his pace. **

"**Corbi…you're soo hard…. Fuck… god Corbi…..shit…I think I'm coming…" I moan, as I feel my toes curl and my death grip on the sheets, loosen.**

"**God… I love it when you're like this…" Corbin says, pressing my clit and prolonging my orgasm. Soon I feel Corbin's thrust become rough and ragged as he loses control and shoots his hot seed within my throbbing core. Tired and exhausted, I hear Corbin fall next to me, and soon we're both soundly asleep.**

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

**When I wake up, I see Corbin looking down at me.**

"**You know you've got to be the only man I know that enjoys cuddling almost as much as sex…" I sigh, playing with his hair.**

"**What can I say? I'm a one of kind…" Corbin brags, looking down at me cockily. **

"**Yeah, yeah…" I answer.**

_**You're not the only one… **_

**Even though I managed to get his mood out the dumps… what he just said reminds me of how the explained Jackson… after Corbin personally got to meet and speak with Michael… I've only seen him from afar… **

"**I love you…" I sigh, leaning up and kissing Corbin.**

"**And I you…" Corbin answers, ducking under the cover and pulling me with him…**


	23. Rough

_A/N: Lol I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd write this short Chaylor… the thought popped in my head and I was like 'I'm not sleeping soo….' Anyways here's Rough… Oh and I own nothing… except Kayla :D_

* * *

"**I want you to be rough…" Taylor states, looking at Chad dead on. She catches the confused expression on his face though. "It's not that the sex isn't good… it's wonderful… but I'm sick of you treating me as if I'm going break… rough me up a little… it turns me on…" Taylor continues.**

"**Fine then…" Chad shrugs, as they walk from East High to the McKessie resident, which thankfully is empty for the weekend. **

"**Your mom won't miss you?" Taylor asks, as Chad walks into the house immediately collapsing on the plush living room couch. **

"**No… she went to visit my aunt in California… Dad and Kayla went with her." Chad answers, pulling Taylor into his lap and covering her with kisses. Taylor laughs as he makes his way down her neck.**

"**Chad…stop it… that tickles…" Taylor giggles. Chad smiles and continues his actions until Taylor tickles him, making him laugh too. **

"**Come here…" Chad demands in a husky voice, letting Taylor know he means business. Taylor positions herself back in his lap, leans up and kisses him, meeting him with the same hungry intensity as his kisses. **

**Before their rendezvous goes too far, Taylor jumps out from Chad's lap and leads him upstairs to her room. The kisses become more heated as Chad's large hands roam her body, unbuttoning her shirt, unhooking her bra, yanking down her skirt. Before Taylor knows it, all her clothes are gone and Chad pushes her to the bed. **

"**Whoa…" Taylor gasps, as Chad kisses her collar bone, moving to her nipples. Taylor moans as Chad teases them to peaks, taking them in his mouth and swirling his rough tongue around the sensitive skin. Chad's hands roam to her other nipple, pinching and tweaking them. Chad looks at Taylor, before he gently bites her sensitive nub, making her scream lowly.**

"**You wanted rough…" Chad says, then swinging Taylor's legs onto his broad shoulders, lowering himself down and swiftly licking her already wet folds. Taylor tangles her hands in Chad's mane as he viciously attacks her clit, making her buck against him and ultimately come, covering Chad's tongue with her delicacies. Taylor catches her breath as she watches Chad slowly lick his lips, leaning and letting Taylor taste herself as his tongue explores her mouth.**

**When Taylor leans up, she grabs Chad, bringing him to the edge of her bed and herself on her knees at the front of her bed. Taylor lowers her hot awaiting mouth onto Chad's already increasingly hard dick, swirling her tongue around the head, making Chad groan. She then takes him from her mouth, running her tongue along the length of him and then she takes him back in her mouth. Chad remembering she wants it rough, takes him hands and pushes her head further into his lap, making Taylor gag. Taylor ignores this and keeps going, until she feels Chad grip her head again, spilling his seed down her throat.**

**Chad breathes deeply as he tries to recover from his orgasm, until Taylor takes him back into her mouth, hardening him instantly. Taylor then nods at her handy work, and allows Chad to pull her back onto the bed. Once on Chad has Taylor on her back, he doesn't bother to pace the both of the like he normally does, he shoves his entire length into Taylor, making her yelp in surprise. At first Chad tries to think of what's rough. The first thing that comes to mind is slow and deep, so Chad slows his pace, filling Taylor completely up with him. Slowly he withdraws himself, making Taylor dig her nails into his back. When he plunges back into Taylor's core, he can't help but feel this isn't rough enough. So he adjusts himself, and slams back into Taylor, catching her by surprise once again.**

**Steadily Chad pounds back into Taylor's core, making Taylor's head hit the headboard, which hits the wall. Chad ignores all of this increasing the intensity of his thrusting, knowing he's reaching her hilt at every thrust. Taylor begins to scream as he hits her cervix with each thrust, making her climax time after time. Chad holds his breath as he feels Taylor's walls clench around him, bringing him in deeper. Taylor feels her toes curl, as Chad continues pounding through her orgasm, accidentally hitting her clit and making Taylor come once again, this time catching Chad by surprise. Chad lets out a string of curses as he releases himself into Taylor.**

"**That was ni-" Taylor doesn't even get to finish her sentence before, she fells him flip her over, placing her on her knees. Chad positions himself behind her and thrust into Taylor. Taylor grabs fistful after fistful of sheets as Chad hits her most sensitive spot over and over. Soon Chad's thrust become so pointed that Taylor reaches for her headboard, pulling away from him, in hopes to lessen the dept of his thrust. Chad anticipates this, pulling Taylor back by not only her hips, but her hair.**

"**God…Chad…shit….Chad…Chad…" is the only sound over the bed and the sounds of Chad's skin slapping against Taylor's. Chad feels he's not making any progress so he lifts Taylor's leg giving him more leverage. Soon Taylor begins to bury her head in her pillow, climaxing repeatedly as Chad continues to be rough with her. When Chad comes again, letting Taylor catch her breath, he gives her mischievous smile.**

**Chad gets Taylor back on her back and lifts both of her legs putting them on his shoulders. Taylor grips the sheets until her knuckles turn white, as Chad slowly thrusts himself inside her, feeling himself become hard once again. **

_**Why the hell is he lasting this long? I should've asked for him to be rough earlier…**_

**When Chad's speeds up, Taylor feels herself come for what seems like the millionth time tonight and then Chad finally fills himself come.**

"**Wow…that was…amazing…" Taylor gasps, as Chad lays down next to her. **

"**I know…" Chad answers cockily, giving her a tired smile. "I don't know about you… but I'm exhausted…" Chad sighs.**

"**Next time when I try to resist you by pulling away… don't stop me…" **

"**Hey… you said you wanted rough! I gave you rough…" Chad answers, defensively. Taylor nods, realizing that's what she did say in the beginning.**

"**Well whatever… I liked it…" Taylor sighs, looking over at an already sleeping Chad. **


	24. Magical Kingdom

_A/N: Sorry this took so long, but here is the latest installment of Wall :) Thanks for your request MermaidRam85! I'll be taking a brief break for a while to update and finish SMFMHE and soon I start school... Oh joy (sarcastic) Read and Review!! Thanks!!_

* * *

"**Why am I dressed like this again?" Monique asks Corbin, looking down at the dress Corbin had convinced her to wear. Besides getting endearing looks from everyone around her, she felt ridiculous.**

"**Because it's part of your surprise for your birthday... Now come on... it's getting late..." Corbin announced, pulling Monique along. They both stop in their tracks when they hear pops and crackles. **

"**Fireworks..." Corbin sighs, looking at them.**

"**You know... every since I was little, I used to think fireworks kind of looked like pixie dust..." Monique whispers, looking at Corbin's distracted expression. **

_**I never stopped believing that if I made a wish on fireworks that they could possibly come true... **_

"**Come on Monique..." Corbin says, grabbing her hand and pulling Monique towards Cinderella's castle in the middle of the park.**

"**Not until you tell me why we're dressed like this..." Monique said, standing firmly in place.**

"**Come on Momo... You'll find out when we get there..." Corbin insists.**

"**Fine..." Monique replies, letting Corbin drag her through the crowd of people. When they get to the castle, Corbin immediately pulls Monique into elevator, heading to the suite, according to the map in the elevator.**

"**Corbin I'm serious... tell me why you're dressed like Prince Charming and I like Cinderella?" **

"**I wanted to wait till later tonight... but since you're being difficult..." Corbin trails, getting on one knee and pulling a box out of his pocket. Monique looks at Corbin, unsure of what to say as Corbin continues. "Will you marry me Momo?" **

"**Ye... Yes... but you can call me by my first name baby!" Monique replies, smiling brightly at Corbin.**

"**Fine... Will you Adrienne Monique Coleman marry me?" Monique nods her head viciously, allowing Corbin to slip the ring onto her finger. " I love you..." Corbin says, kissing Monique lightly. Wanting to make this moment last longer, Monique holds Corbin's face to hers, deepening the kiss. Soon Corbin's hand wanders to the back of her peasant type dress, unzipping it, and letting it fall in a puddle around her feet.**

"**Someone's eager..." Corbin mutters, as Monique raises the blouse above his head, revealing his chiseled chest. Coming up for breath, Monique runs her hand down his abdomen, tugging on his tight pants.**

"**You know... all day, since you came and picked me up, I've been thinking about getting into those tight prince pants of yours..." Monique growls, turning Corbin on by her aggressiveness. **

**Soon they stand before each other naked, eager to get started. Catching Monique by surprise, Corbin pushes her on one of the twin sized beds, positioning his body between her legs. Monique gasps, feeling herself become wetter. Corbin groans as her aroused aroma reaches him, turning him on even more.  
**

"**Don't tease... tease me... Corbin..." Monique says, between her deep breaths. Corbin nods and inserts a finger in her already hot core. She moans, letting Corbin instantly know she's turn on and soon he inserts another finger, making Monique buck against his hand. Menacingly Corbin leans down, taking Monique's ample chest into his mouth, teasing both of her nipples to hardened peaks and soon Monique feels herself climax. When Monique catches her breath, she begins to stroke Corbin, making him painfully hard.**

"**The...tease... thing....ditto..." Corbin tries to joke, but Monique rhythm has him breathless and soon he can't contain himself anymore. Corbin trails kisses from her belly button to her mouth, leaving her lower body incredibly hot. **

**Monique moans as Corbin sucks on her neck, making her run her hands through his, newly shortened hair. Monique's moans change quickly as Corbin takes her by surprise, shoving his entire length inside her raging inferno. Wanting to make Monique pay for her teasing, Corbin regulates his pace, stroking Monique slow and deep, leaving her clawing at his back, her moans becoming louder.**

"**Corbin....Corbin....God....Mhmm...." Is the only thing comprehensible coming from Monique as Corbin continues his sweet torture. Soon the pace drives both of them crazy and Monique reaches her climax, all the while screaming for Corbin to go faster.**

"**Ahh...mhmm...Corbi...please....faster...." Corbin obliges her, increasing his speed and bringing her orgasm after orgasm. Still trying to catch her breath, Monique hears Corbin groan her name, spilling his hot seed into her core, leaving her legs sticky.**

"**Adrienne..." When they catch their breath, Corbin coaxes Monique on her knees, knowing that they shouldn't get too out of control, or they'll fall off the win bed. Once on her knees, Monique reaches down inserting a newly hardened Corbin inside her. They both moan as they feel Corbin become harder inside of Monique. Corbin starts slowly at first, but quickly abandons it and pounds her core, gripping her curvy hips and pulling her back to him. Extremely pleasured by his roughness, Monique grips the pillow in front her borderline screaming Corbin's name as he fucks her recklessly. Monique orgasms again and again, making it harder for Corbin to continue at his current speed. Thinking quickly, Corbin stops his movement, much to the dismay of Monique, hurriedly she pushes her body to his body. As Monique continues at her own pace, Corbin groans, gripping her hips tightly and soon he feels himself climax. Extremely exhausted, Monique collapses on the bed, and Corbin, on top of her.**

**When Monique opens her eyes, she sees Corbin asleep close next to her. She smiles, looking down at the ring on her finger, but laughs soundlessly in wonder, at how they didn't fall off the bed last night. She gets up, careful not to disturb Corbin, and walks into the bathroom. She then starts a shower, gets in and begins removing the traces of their lovemaking. When Corbin wakes up, he reaches for Monique, realizing quickly she's not there. He then gets up and follows the sound of her singing, to the bathroom, where she's taking a shower, completely unaware of his presence. **

_**Baby you my everything, you all I ever wanted**_

_**We can do it real big**_

_**Bigger then you ever done it**_

_**You be up on everything**_

_**Other dudes ain't never on it**_

_**I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it**_

_**Cause he hold down every time I hit him up**_

_**When I get right I promise we gon live it up**_

_**I make him beg for it, then I give it up**_

_**And I say the same thing every single time**_

_**I say baby you the best**_

_**Baby you the best**_

_**Baby you the best**_

_**Baby you the best**_

_**You the best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had**_

_**I say baby you the**_

**Slowly Corbin makes his way to the shower, sliding the door and stepping in, catching Monique by surprise. **

"**Good morning sweetheart..." She replies brightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him lightly on the lips.**

"**Morning..." Corbin says, his hands roaming every curve of Monique body. **

"**Um... someone has morning excitement..." Monique mumbles into the kiss. Corbin smiles into the kiss and pushes her against the marble wall of the shower.**

"**Ready for a repeat of last night?" Corbin asks, pulling away momentarily and smirking. Monique nods and wraps her legs around Corbin's waist, shifting until his length slips inside of her. "So I'm the best huh?" Corbin asks, about Monique's earlier singing.**

"**The best I ever had..." Monique says, burying her face into his neck as he reaches her spot. Corbin cups her ass and quickly pumping in and out of her core, until she comes, moaning his name and digging her nails into his bare back. **

"**Aw... Corbin....I...just...took...a....shower..." Monique manages, as Corbin bounces her further up the shower wall. **

"**Oh well..." Corbin growls, increasing his pace and plunging deep within Monique's core. Monique yelps.**

"**Shit...Corbin... I can feel you in my stomach..." Monique groans, Corbin too distracted by Monique's tightness, to notice. As he continues to pound deep within her, he feels himself lose his grip and spills his seed, deep within her, leaving them both breathlessly leaning against the shower wall.**

"**You the best I ever had..." Monique sings, as they wash off.**

**After getting cleaned up, they head out of the park, smiling at the castle before walking completely out the park, knowing they made magical memories within the castle...**

* * *

_Worth the wait? If so feel free to let me know! R & R!!!! - Kimmie Reivers 3_


	25. Birthday Sex Cornique Style MermaidRam85

A/N: So I know, I've been on a role updating Wall lately! This is chapter will be a two shot... Because it seems that I've overlooked one of chaylorXtraylorlover101 earlier request and since someone requested the same situation and same song so I'll make this split chapter; Birthday Sex Chaylor Style and Birthday Sex Cornique Style... Enjoy! Thanks for both of your request.

_First up is MermaidRam85 Birthday Cornique._

_

* * *

_

**"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Corbin... Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sings, as the music that'd just been blasting over the club's stereo system a second ago, stops. When Corbin blows out the candles of his cake, everyone screams.**

**"Happy 21st birthday Corbin!!!" Corbin smiles and finds himself watching the catering people cut the cake and set pieces out for everyone.**

**"There you are! I've been looking for you all night!" Corbin exclaims over the music, coming face to face with Monique.**

**"You don't think I'd miss out on my boyfriend's 21st would ya?" She replies, pulling him into a kiss.**

**"****Mhmm... that's good..." Corbin sighs. **

**"A lot more where that came from Mr. Bleu..." Monique laughs, pulling him close to her body and grinding against him, to the slow beat of the song blasting through the club.**

**_It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out_**

**_Even if we only go to my house_**

**_Slip mo-eezy as we sit upon my couch_**

**_Feels good, but I know you want to cry out_**

**_You say you want passion, I think you found it_**

**_Get ready for action, don't be astounded_**

**_We switching positions, you feel surrounded_**

**_Tell me where you want your gift, boy_**

**__**

Boy you know I-I-I, Boy you know I-I-I

I been feenin

Wake up in the late night

Been dreamin bout your loving, boy

Boy you know I-I-I, Boy you know I-I-I

Don't need candle and cake

Just need your body to make...

Birthday Sex... Birthday Sex (It's the best day of the year boy)

Birthday Sex... Birthday Sex

**Once Monique finishes singing the chorus, someone taps Corbin on the shoulder, momentarily breaking him from the spell Monique has on him.**

**"It's about damn time you started acting grown and sexy! I've been personally awaiting this time for a while!" Gina, his ex- girlfriend giggles. Even though they'd broken up on pretty bad terms, they had some how managed to stay friends. Corbin shook his head, clearly seeing Gina was drunk.**

**"Maybe you should call some-" Corbin stops in mid-sentence, as Trey, Gina's older brother, comes up.**

**"There you are! It's about time for you to head home... you've had too much champagne to drink... Sorry bout that man... Continue what you were doing..." Trey replies, winking at Corbin and Monique, who were still incredibly close.**

**"You sure know how to pick em' Corbin..." Monique sighs, laughing and continuing their dancing and her singing. **

**__**

First I'm gonna take a dive into the water deep

Until I know I please that body

Or boy without a broom I might just sweep you off yo feet

And make you wanna tell somebody, how I do

Or maybe we can float on top my water bed

You close your eyes as my head bobs into your lap

We work our way from kitchens, stoves and tables

Boy, you know I'm more than able to please

You say you want flower on the bed

But you got me in hours on the bed

**__**

Boy you know I-I-I, Boy you know I-I-I

I been feenin

Wake up in the late night

Been dreamin about your loving boy

Boy you know I-I-I, Boy you know I-I-I

Don't need candles and cake

Just need your body to make

Birthday sex... Birthday Sex (It's the best day of the year boy)

Birthday Sex... Birthday Sex...

****

When the song fades out, Corbin looks around to see almost everyone around them, staring, their expressions all reading 'finally that boy's coming out his shell!' When Monique looks up, she blushes seeing everyone staring at them.

**"You know... that's not even the tip of the ice burg of your presents you're gonna get tonight, right?" Monique whispers in Corbin's ear, sending at shiver down his back and sending the feeling back up, but stopping at his waist. **

**"Really now?" Corbin smirks, pulling Monique towards the refreshment table. "So what have you got planned tonight? Knowing you it's probably beyond my wildest and kinkiest imagination..." Monique shakes her head, telling him that she's not telling him. **

**After the party Corbin sees everyone off and thanks his family and friends for throwing this surprise party.**

**"****Why do I have a funny feeling it was you that did all the planning?" Corbin asks Monique, as Corbin walks to his awaiting driver and Monique the same. **

**"****Well talk to you later Corbi!" Monique shouts as she gets in the car and the car pulls off quickly. **

****

_I thought I was getting a "present" tonight...._

**"****We're here Ms. Coleman..." The driver says, getting Monique's attention. She nods, realizing she was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed they had arrived... **

"**Alright... thanks Michael..." Monique replies getting out of the car and walking to the door and rings the door bell.**

**"****I wonder who that could be..." Corbin wonders out loud, getting up and opening the door. "Momo..." Corbin sighs when he opens to the door to a trench coat, high heel clad Monique. **

**"****Shh..." She replies, placing her index finger on his lips. Corbin nods, understanding she wants him to be quiet and he follows her into the bedroom, unsure of what she plans to do. Monique walks over to the sound system and places her iPod on the speaker dock. As the first track starts, she pushes Corbin lightly onto the bed and sways her hips to the beat, untying her coat. **

**"****This is my birthday present?" Corbin asks, unable to keep quiet any longer. **

**"****You're so hard headed... and yes. The beginning of it anyways." Monique replies, shaking her head. Soon the song changes and Monique continues with her striptease. Corbin looks at her in awe, as she finally removes her coat, revealing lacy purple lingerie. Running her hands over the length of her body, enticing Corbin even more. Monique noticed when she adverted her eyes to his ever hardening dick, which was apparent considering Corbin was wearing only his boxers and a wife beater. **

**As she unhooks the last bra hook, Monique slowly guiding the strap down her shoulder, knowing she's driving Corbin insane.**

**__**

The sweetest torture...

****

Once she stands before him in all her glory, Corbin can't take it anymore.

**"****I'm done with this teasing..." Corbin states, before walking up to Monique and bringing her into a heated kiss, running his hands down her bare body. Monique, sort of frustrated with Corbin's impatiences, kisses him and pushes him onto the bed. **

**"****And now for phase two of your birthday gift..." She says, as Corbin leans up, and sits on the edge of his bed. Smiling, Monique, grips the top of Corbin's boxers and pulls them down. Slowly, she takes the tip of his dick into her mouth, stroking Corbin as she takes more of him into her mouth. Soon Monique releases Corbin and begins stroking him harder and licking the length of his dick, making him groan audibly. When Monique takes him back into her mouth, she develops a fierce rhythm. When Corbin looks down, it has to strain to climax at the sight of Monique's head bobbing in his lap at a fast pace. Seeing him struggle, Monique jerks Corbin, knocking him off his concentration and causing him to spill his hot seed into her awaiting mouth. Corbin glances at Monique as he tries to catch his breath. **

**"****Phrase two completed..." Monique giggles, getting up and sitting on the bed. "When you ready say so..." Corbin smiles and grabs Monique placing kisses everywhere on her body, taking extra time at her breast. **

**"****Corbi... it's your birthday... it's all about you tonight..." Monique manages in between moans. Corbin nods, but doesn't stop and soon his hands wander down from her chest, to her belly button and then to her hot core. As Corbin continues to kiss her, Monique begins to moan as he plays her clit. Soon she's pushed over the edge when Corbin lightly tweaks her already hard nipples. "Enough already... it's your turn..." Monique growls at Corbin, pushing him on his back and quickly straddling him. **

**"****Oh... I like this..." Corbin laughs, until Monique grinds against his new hard on, turning his smile into a grimace. When Monique feels his boiling impatience, she inserts him insides her and starts to ride him at a slow pace. "God... Momo... that feels... amazing..." Corbin groans, leaning up against the headboard and putting his hands around Monique's small waist. Monique smiles and bits her lower lip as she grasps Corbin's broad shoulders for support. The only sounds heard throughout the house are the sounds coming from Corbin, Monique, and the bed. Corbin grips Monique hips as Monique succumbs to orgasm, her pace faltering. As her moans turn into delightful screams of pleasure, Corbin manages to keep the pace up until she catches her breath. **

**"****Hmm... someone got theirs..." Corbin jokes, still holding Monique's hips firmly. Monique glares at him, easily telling Corbin she's not in the mood for jokes. Corbin watches as Monique gets up from his lap and gets on her hands in knees, his mouth slightly ajar. **

**"****Why are you just sitting there... come on hit me from behind..." Monique giggles, wiggling her butt in front of him. Before he can make a snide remark, he moves to Monique and grips her ass, quickly pulling her down onto him. When he hears her squeal of surprise, he smacks her ass, clearly showing his cocky attitude. "What was that for?" Monique ask, out of sheer wonder. Corbin never acted like this when they normally had sex, he was always sweet, and gentle... now whatever had gotten into him was turning Monique on. **

**"****Shut up and take it..." Corbin says as he rams himself against Monique making her croon profanities at him. Corbin smiles, realizing he's uncovered a side of Monique she tries to keep hidden. Soon the added sounds of Corbin's grunting and Monique's cursing add to the mixture of the sound echoed through the entire house. Corbin grunting as Monique climaxes over and over again, soon though Corbin grips Monique's hips and ass tightly as he increases his pace, intending to get his. **

**"****God Corbin...fuck...fuck..." Monique's last word coming out as a sigh, as Corbin spills his hot seed into Monique's awaiting core. **

**"****Fuck! Momo....shit..." Corbin mutters as both him and Monique collapse on the bed, completely exhausted. **

**"****Happy Birthday baby..." Monique whispers as herself and Corbin drift off to sleep. **


	26. Rain

_**A/N: So this idea popped into my head while in Computer class… and it was raining all day :P Stupid Louisiana weather! **_

* * *

"**Why do we have to go now? It's storming out there!" Chad points out as Taylor pulls him towards the door of their dorm.**

"**We just have to!" Taylor claims, getting Chad completely out the doorway. **

_What will make her forget about going to this stupid shoe sale?_

**As if a light bulb goes off in Chad's head, he grabs Taylor and brings her into a breath taking kiss. **

"**What was that for?!" Taylor asks, looking at Chad as if he was stupid. Determined to make her forget, he pulls her in the secluded garden by their dorm. Once he's sure no one can see them.**

"**Chad! What are you doing we're gonna miss the sa-" Again Chad interrupts her with a kiss, make her forget what she was going to say before.**

_It worked!_

_What's he doing?!_

**Feeling a little caught up in the moment, Taylor gets into it, reaching down and undoing Chad's belt on his pants, taking him by surprise.**

_Wow this is going better than I thought I would !_

**Once Taylor has Chad's belt undone, she runs her hands under his shirt feeling his well defined chest. (**_**did you guys see that Corbin photo for TBL??? AMAZING….)**_

**Before Chad can pin Taylor into the wall of bricks covered in ivy, she kisses him pushing him into the wall instead.**

"**So you want to play like this huh?" Taylor says, over the sound of the thunder and rain. Chad, who's always up for a challenge, let's Taylor have her way. Taylor smiles, slightly amused by his submissiveness, lifting his shirt above his head, tugging to get it off his bushy head of hair.**

"**Mhm… Baby… calm down…let's go back inside…" Chad manages between kisses. Taylor nods, and pulls him towards the door as the rain begins to beat down on them.**

"**Wait! I've always wanted to do this!" Taylor exclaims, yanking Chad back and kissing him, letting the rain soak them from head to toe. **

"**As cliché as that was… I liked it… now let's go inside before we get sick…" Chad suggests, pulling Taylor back into the dorm.**

"**I love how they give us our privacy in the dorms!" Taylor starts, as she walks into the bathroom to find towels.**

"**Yeah… it is pretty nice to fuck my girlfriend anytime I feel like it and not having anyone reporting us for loud noises you make…" Chad smiles.**

"**Excuse me? You're pretty loud yourself…" Taylor says, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Corbin.**

"**Yeah… but you make the most noise!" After the words leave Chad's mouth, he instantly regrets them, and Taylor's look of anger confirms his feelings. **

"**Well how about we have a quiet night for a change! As a matter of fact, I can be extra quiet if you sleep on the couch!" Taylor yells, shocking Chad at how angry was at something so simple. With that Taylor throws Chad a towel and storms out the house, grabbing her umbrella, keys and purse.**

"**Yeah man… she just blew up because I said she makes a lot of noise…" Chad explains to Troy over the phone, Troy expressing exactly how Chad felt.**

"**Man… that's weird… Gabbi's acting weird too, it must be something in the air…" **

"**Are you sure you just didn't say something stupid, like you normally do?" Chad asks, convinced Troy said one of his famously stupid things that pissed Gabriella off.**

"**No man… she asked me if the dress made her look fat… and I answered truthfully…" Troy says.**

"**Dude! That's the oldest thing in the book! You never agree when they say they look fat in something… because it makes them angry…" Chad explained, shaking his head at Troy's stupidity. "Man… I think that's Taylor… I'll talk to you later man… maybe I might be able to sleep in the room by next week…" Chad says, getting off the phone as hears the keys in the door.**

"**Chad?" Taylor calls into the house, obviously wanting to apologize.**

"**Yes?" Chad answers, walking to the front door.**

"**I'm sorry for being so difficult earlier… let me make it up to you…" Taylor continues, placing her bags on the floor and grabbing Chad's arm , leading him into the bedroom. When the door is closed, Taylor pushes Chad onto the bed, and approaches him, and unbuckles his belt again, getting on her knees and pulling Chad's down and off. Chad who's in shock, sits still as Taylor's hands grasp the waistband of his Calvin's and yanks them down, exposing his excitement.**

"**How long have you been like this?" Taylor inquires, noticing how painfully hard he is.**

"**Since this morning…" Chad admits, his face reddening. **

_To be exact, when you rubbed against me to get to class…_

"**Well then let mama Tay take care of that…" Taylor says seductively, taking him into her mouth, stroking his length as she takes more of him into her mouth. Chad grits his teeth, to keep from making any sounds. Taylor notices this and jerks him, causing him to let out a loud groan and Taylor's eyes light up knowing she's got him to make an audible sound. After another stroke, Chad comes, releasing himself in Taylor's mouth, groaning as he spurts his hot seed into her awaiting mouth. Taylor smiles as he grunts loudly, apparently audible. **

"**You tricked me… didn't you?" Chad says, when he catches his breath, looking at Taylor baffled.**

"**Not really… I just want you to know you make more or an equal amount of noise as me…" **

"**Really?" Chad asks, quickly taking Taylor and getting her on her back, lifting her skirt and yanking down her panties. Taylor's breath catches in her throat as Chad bunches her skirt around her abdomen. Before Taylor can protest, Chad's tongue comes in contact with her sensitive nub, making her quiver and bite her lower lip. Chad, knowing the extent of her self control, he licks her folds, making her entire body shiver. Eager to show off his technique, Chad rolls her nub in his fingers, inserting his tongue into her core. Knowing Taylor won't be keeping that still for long, Chad holds the nape of her back, supporting her unconscious thrusts. Within a moment, Taylor feels herself on the edge, knowing this was the easiest stimulated part of her body, and soon Taylor spills her flavor on Chad's tongue, filling his taste buds with her. The whole town, Taylor murmurs something, Chad smiles in his mind, knowing he's broken through her self control. **

"**Ah… Chad…..hmmm…..gahh…" Taylor mutters, biting her tongue quickly after the words leave her mouth. "You… You… You knew I was going to say something didn't you…" Taylor looks at Chad in disbelief.**

"**Pay back baby…" Chad smiles, licking his lips and kissing Taylor. Determined to make Chad louder, Taylor shakes lose from Chad's grip and manages to pin him down onto the bed, straddling him. Before she can grind against his hard on, Chad gently pushes of off, now pinning her to the bed.**

"**Look Taylor… I'm sick of stuff being a competition… Can't we just… make love like normal people do? Instead of always competing… it can be fun, but there's a line and this is it…" Chad explains, looking deeply into Taylor's eyes. When Chad sees Taylor nod, he precedes to finish what he started. **

"**I'm sorry baby… I thought you liked competition…" Taylor says, leaning up and kissing him on the neck. **

"**I do… just not in the bedroom…" Chad explains, seeing the genuine understanding in Taylor's eyes. "There was a reason why I waited in high school… I didn't want to be part of the whole, 'which guy could get the most girls in bed before graduation' that started in the 10th**** grade." **

"**I thought that was a myth…" **

"**Nope… what do you think we talk about in the locker room… Troy got it when they guys found out he hadn't had sex with Gabi…" **

"**Wow… hmm and here I thought guys had evolved in the last century… Neanderthals." Taylor's words turn to mummers as Chad unbuttons her shirt, kissing everything he reveals.**

"**I found it really hilarious… though I know it took Zeke two years before Sharpay gave him some…" Chad smiles, seeing Taylor barely paying attention to his words as he got to the collar of her shirt, reaching behind and unhooking her bra with ease.**

"**And…you… can honestly… say you've had less than five people… in your bed?" Taylor ask, her voice airy as Chad removes her shirt and bra. **

"**Honestly? Yes, exactly four, you are the fourth…" Chad says, kissing Taylor's breast, making her moan softly which turn louder as Chad takes one of her nipples into his mouth.**

"**Really… the first… time we… had sex… you couldn't… stay still…" Taylor mumbles, struggling to form words. **

"**That was excitement… I've liked you since the 8****th**** grade… I couldn't shut up when you agreed to go out with me… all those other girls were to make you jealous…" Chad explains, looking up. **

"**Why… would… you… want… to… make… me jealous? I've… been obsessed… with you… since… the third… grade…" Taylor admits, her eyes closed as she runs her hands through Chad's hair. **

"**You've been obsessed with me… since the 3****rd**** grade…?" Chad says, still paying attention to Taylor's chest, but letting his hand move down her body, towards Taylor's core.**

"**Kinda…Mhmm… ever since… you… ahhhmm… hit me with your basketball… in gym…" Taylor struggles, as Chad's hand comes in contact with her core. **

"**God… you're so sexy when you moan…" Chad says, huskily, letting Taylor know he's had enough with the small talk. Trying to concentrate on not losing her grip, Taylor looks down, counting the hickeys on her chest. **

_One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… a new record…_

**Distracted from her counting, Chad had already removed his finger, and had aligned her with him, pushing into her, and making her groan out of surprise and pleasure.**

"**Mhmm….Chad…" From her look, Chad goes slower, lowering himself into her awaiting core. **

"**Is that too fast?" **

"**No… keep going… god… this feels so… fucking good…" Taylor groans, clawing at Chad's back, showing him how much she's enjoying it. Holding her legs to his waist, Chad deepens his thrusts. **

"**This… is so… good…" Chad groans, holding her legs. Each time he thrusts back into Taylor she screams his name.**

"**Chad…. Chad… Chad…Chad… Chad… Shit… Chad.." Soon Taylor's screams turn into cries of passion as she leans up, Chad keeping her up by her waist and back. **

"**God Taylor…" Chad murmurs as Taylor bounces against him, ramming his length into her all at once each thrust. **

"**Chad…" Taylor moans as she succumbs to her orgasm, her body shaking against Chad's, as he holds her. As Taylor's low moans feel the air, so does the sound of the thunder and lightning. Chad lets Taylor catch her break before, he removes himself from her, Taylor getting on her knees.**

**As Chad positioned himself, Taylor sighed as the rain became louder and Chad entered her again. Ramming his hips into hers, Taylor began to moan, but soon her moans of passion we drowned out by the rain. Taylor's moans soon become louder as Chad's thrusts become more reckless and rough, and the fact that he was palming her breast the whole time.**

**As Chad and Taylor continue, the only sounds that can be heard are Taylor's moans and screams, Chad's grunts and curse, the storm and the bed and the competition on who can make less noise is soon forgotten.**

"**Chad…. God… this… I can't do this anymore…" Taylor gasps in between thrusts, trying to catch her breath.**

"**Just… a lil… longer Taylor… come one… don't give… up on me…" Chad says, her gasps and his breaths, breaking his sentence. Taylor nods and continues with the little energy she has left. Chad notices when she can't hold herself up anymore, so he grabs her hair holding her up. "Come…on Tay…" Chad grunts. Taylor moans once more as Chad bring her to another orgasm, feeling the tingle of exhaustion between her legs. **

"**Mhmm… Chad… please…. Come… already… please…" Taylor begs, Chad finally seeing spots in his vision as he reaches his peak, spilling his hot seed, deep within Taylor and causing them to both collapse bed. **

**As they lay there, Chad on top of Taylor's body, their shared ecstasy spilling from Taylor and onto the bed sheets. The rain storm seems to worsen, as their breaths become shallow. There that night, Chad falls asleep, his softened manhood still between Taylor's legs, and the sweat from the couple, dampen the sheets below them.**


	27. Birthday Sex Chaylor Style :D

_A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! I wanted to try branching out… So I did "Before the Storm" and "Show Me How Bad" Well here it is! The next and promised addition of Wall! This is by far the longest chapter of Wall ever! :D ENJOY_

"**I'm glad I won't feel like pedophile! You're finally going to be 18. Are you excited?" Travis asks, looking at me. **

"**It's just another complicated number…" I sigh, looking down at the heavy books in my hand. "I just can't believe I been in college for three months… and you could never be a pedophile! Travis, you're only 21." I say, smiling at him. **

_**It's been a year since Chad and I called it quits… I still can't believe it, but I guess it was for the best. Travis is really sweet and he really likes me. After all Chad decided to go to Harvard. I can see why though… other than have a partial scholarship at U of A, they offered him the full ride at Harvard for basketball.**_

"**Babe, you okay?" Travis asks, looking slightly worried.**

"**I'm fine Travi. Just thinking." I sigh. **

"**Wait… isn't this around the time that bastard broke up with you?" Travis asks, seeing through my calm exterior. "I still can't fucking believe he broke up with you on your birthday." Travis exclaims, now standing in front of me, to stop me from walking.**

"**It's not about him Travis. I'm fine." I say, staying calm. Travis always did hate the fact that Chad broke up with me over the phone, and even more so on my birthday. Before Travis could reply back, my phone rang, alerting me of a text. There were six. One from Troy, Gabi, Zeke, Martha, Ryan and surprise, Chad.**

_Troy: Happy B-day Taylor! :D -WILDCAT 4 EVA_

_Gabriella : Happy Birthday Taylor Anne McKessie! Only 3 more years till total freedom! Call me!- T3'sG _

_Zeke: Hope you have a smokin' birthday McKessie!- Future Chef Baylor_

_Martha: Here! I made u __p! Call me l8r_

_Ryan: I was juz thinkin bout u! Thx 4 the math help, I passed my exam, thank god… Oh yeah! Happy Birthday_

**And the one that caught my attention the most.**

_Chad: Um… I kno I'm the last person u'd want 2 hear frm on ur bday but I juz wanted 2 say I'll b in town 2day, can we talk?- Tayluvofmalyfe 3 _

**The thing that surprised me the most was that he never changed his signature… it'd been a year since that goofy smile made me melt or since I'd run my fingers through that head of unmistakable curls. **

"**Birthday texts?" Travis asks me, visibly calmer than before. **

"**Yeah, just my old high school friends." I shrug, putting Chad's text to the back of my mind.**

"**Well I've got a birthday present for you tonight. Be ready at 7 pm." Travis says, kissing me on my cheek and getting into his car, which was parked next to mine.**

_**I still think the rule about freshmen not having a car is bullshit… Why the hell would Chad be here? He dumped me… Why would he want to even be in the same state as me, much less the same room? **_

**I shook my head, clearing all thoughts of Chad. Well at least I try to until, Maxwell's "Bad Habit" comes on, and I can't help but let the tear well up in my eyes and run down my cheeks. All of a sudden the memories I've tried so hard to repress, surface.**

"_**Taylor… are you sure you want to do this tonight. We don't have to just because it's my birthday." Chad tried to convince me otherwise. **_

"_**I'm totally sure Chad…" I say, standing in front of Chad in white lace lingerie.**_

"_**Well then…" Chad says, getting up and walking over to massive stack of CDs and putting on a homemade CD, causing Maxwell to blast through the speakers. Once he's done, Chad walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. **_

_**Soon I end up on his bed, both of us feeling extremely awkward. As Chad holds himself over me, he looks at me, asking silently. I nod and bite my bottom lip as he pushes ahead, inserting himself inside me. **_

"_**Ah…" We both say, once he's completely inside me.**_

"_**Am I hurting you?" Chad asks, looking worried. **_

"_**N- n- no keep going…" I say. I notice it doesn't hurt after about the third time he thrusts into me slowly. The pain is slowly replaced with a feeling of pressure building in my stomach.**_

"_**Tay…" Chad groans, as he increases his pace, causing me to lightly push against his thrust. **_

"_**Mhmm Chad!" I moan, as I see colors flash before my eyes, the built up tension releasing itself. **_

"_**Ahh!" Chad grunts into my neck as he comes, leaving the both of us, sweaty and panting.**_

"_**Wow…" Chad says, looking down at me. While I smile back, Chad rolls off me, laying next to me and pulling me closer to him. "I love you." Chad sighs, falling asleep.**_

**Breaking me out my thoughts, someone knocks on my window. When I look, it's Travis. **

"**Open the door…" Travis says. When I do, he sits in the passenger seat, pulling me into his lap and asking me what's wrong.**

"**My… my… grandma…" I lie, not wanting Travis to the know the real reason. **

"**It's alright Tay… tell you what, we'll come get your car tomorrow, I'll drive you to your apartment." Travis says, grabbing me, my keys and my purse. He walks over to his car, putting me in the passenger seat.**

**Once Travis leaves, after two hours of convincing him I'm fine and that I still want to go out, I take a shower. **

"**Taylor?" I hear a voice call.**

"**Tanya?" **

"**Yeah… Travis gave me your keys and told me to drive your car home, I had to go and pick up my mom, so I filled up the tank." Tanya replies back and I hear her place my keys on the rack. **

"**There was a guy who was looking for you when I got in your car. He was leaning against the hood, when I walked up." **

_**Chad…**_

"**What'd you tell him?" I ask anxiously. **

"**I told him I'd let you know he was looking for you. He just shrugged and got in his car." Tanya replied.**

"**Wow…" I say, walking into the living room in a black Bebe dress that Travis loved on me and flip flops. **

"**I just came home to see if you're alright. Did you get the birthday present I left on your bed?" Tanya asks, smiling.**

"**Yeah! How'd you know where to find the sweater I wanted?" I ask curiously.**

"**I found it on Amazon. I was so glad they could express ship it." Tanya says, smiling. "Well it's time for my kickboxing class, I'll see you later on. I'm glad you like it." I smile and watch as Tanya walks out the door. **

**As I sit down and watch TV, I hear a knock on the door, assuming it's Travis, I straighten up my clothes and answer.**

"**Hey Ba-" I stop in mid sentence when I see who's standing there instead. "Chad. Why are you here?" I ask immediately, glaring at him.**

"**Look… this past year has been hell without you. I miss you… I miss us." Chad pleads with me. **

"**Look Danforth," I start, seeing him wince. That was what I called him when we were mortal enemies. "you dumped me! So why the hell do you send me a text saying you're coming here and then show up on my doorstep? You have no idea how much shit you put me through! I couldn't look another guy in the eye for months! It's a wonder some guy had the guts to ask me out. I'm very happy now and I know for a fact Travis wouldn't be happy to see you!" I say, tempted to slam the door in his face. **

"**Taylor I'm sorry. I made a mistake… I thought about you everyday. I can show you better than I can tell you actually." Chad says, looking at me. I roll my eyes.**

"**Look I'm not sure what you were expecting Dan-" Chad cuts me off, my kissing me, my knees instantly going weak. Every alarm in my mind is going off, but my body falls limp into his hands, the way he probably knew I would.**

_**Damn it! He knew once he kissed me, I'd turn into play doh! Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! **_

**When Chad's tongue grazes the bottom of my lip asking for entrance, I shamelessly let him in. My body misses him physically as much as I've missed him mentally. **

"**You can't imagine how much I've missed you…" Chad mutters as he kisses me, kicking the door closed and somehow maneuvering me into my bedroom and shutting that door too. **

**By the time we both hit my bed, I'm more than ready to rip off his clothes. This moment had been waiting to happen for a while and we both knew it. Now it was time to make it a reality.**

**Chad manages to bunch my dress around my waist, his fingers hooked around the edges of my thong, pulling it down. His shirt and pants had long been gone.**

"**Chad… I'm sorry… I really acted like a bi-" I stop in mid sentence as Chad takes one of my breast in his mouth, palming the other, making me moan loudly.**

_**I'm glad today was the day Tanya had kickboxing class… she's never complained about Travis and I making noise, but surely she would with Chad. **_

**By the time Chad moves on placing kisses on my stomach, around my belly button, I know I'll have serious hickey marks. **

"**When'd you get this?" Chad ask, as his lips come in contact with my belly button ring.**

"**About a month after you… I decided to do some drastic stuff to keep my mind off you… and I thought 'hey, why not get a piercing?'" I answer, still somewhat breathless. **

"**What else did you do?"**

"**Um… I went four wheeling, spent $300 on shoes, got a tattoo and grew my hair out." I list. "Why?" **

"**Just wanted to know… if it makes you happy. I tried to go out with another girl and it just didn't work… I tried to have sex with her and I couldn't…" Chad trails off, looking at me, somewhat flustered. **

"**You couldn't… come?" I say, stifling a laugh.**

"**It's not funny… and no… so I had to fake it. Finally I dumped her. She was heartbroken." Chad says, looking at me seriously.**

"**Blond?" I ask, already knowing the answer.**

"**Yes," Chad says. **

"**They give the best head." We both say instantaneously. **

"**Wait. How do you know?"**

"**Look at that picture of my boyfriend…" I say, pointing to the frame on my bed stand. When Chad gets a good look at Travis, he laughs.**

"**Do you have any idea he looks almost exactly like me?" Chad asks, showing me the picture. I widened my eyes when I see the eerie resemblance. Travis had the same build as Chad, the only thing that Chad and Travis didn't have in common was skin color, hair color and eye color. **

"**It's not that close." I sigh.**

"**Come on Tay," I smile when I hear Chad use my nickname. "I'd look exactly like this guy if my parents were white…" Chad laughs. **

"**Fine. You're right. He does… now let's get back to what we were doing…" I say, still hot and bothered from our little session. **

**Chad smiles and puts my legs on his shoulders, kissing the insides of my thighs, making me shiver. As his kisses get higher up my thighs, I arch my back in anticipation and almost lose my mind when he nips at my nub. Within I a few minutes of Chad holding my legs in place, nibbling at my clit, I give Chad the satisfaction and come.**

"**Does this Travis guy give better head than me?" Chad asks, looking up from licking me clean. I look at Chad incredulously as I try to catch my breath. I shrug and Chad licks his lips, crawling back up my body, his hard on pressing against my thigh. As Chad peppers kisses on my neck, I stop him, reaching for his hard on, only to be stopped. **

"**Stop Tay. It's your birthday… It's all about you." Chad says, smiling at me. "Plus I know how much you like getting it from the back…" Chad whispers huskily, turning me on. I laugh, only to have it get caught in throat as Chad's large hands roam down my body towards my core. **

"**Hmm…You were always good with your hands Danforth…" I mutter, as Chad inserts a finger in my core, making me instantly wet to his touch. When Chad sees how much it's turning me on, he adds another finger, his kisses getting more intense. When Chad's other hand roams to tweak my nipples, which now stood at attention, I moan as I climax. **

**When I catch my breath again, my eyes widen as Chad licks his fingers clean. **

"**What can I say? I haven't exactly been sexless this past year… just unhappy." Chad smirks. I sigh as I let Chad position me on my knees. "And this time… I'm not stopping." Chad whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine. **

**When Chad breaks my skin, we both sigh in amazement. **

"**Has it really been a year since we've done this?" Chad murmurs, gripping my hips tightly, probably leaving permanent marks, like always.**

**When we get into the groove of things, Chad quickens his pace, causing him to bottom me out, making me growl at him.**

"**Sexy…" Chad says, as his hands go up, cupping my breast. **

"**Fuck… Chad…" I moan as Chad's thrust become deep and fast, making him bottom me out each thrust. Soon Chad's movements become so intense, I try to pull away a little to lessen his impact. Chad, being true to his word, grabs my hair, pulling me back.**

"**I… told…you… you'd… take…it." Chad says in between his thrusts. Before Chad gets his, of course I get mine. Chad holds my hips tightly as my orgasm racks through my body, still thrusting. Before I can ask, Chad comes, his sweaty body falling against me, causing us to both collapse on the bed.**

"**Memories?" I say, laughing. I see Chad nod his head, sitting up, and his dick following in suit. **

"**Wanna try something new?" Chad asks. I nod and take one last breath, leaning up too. Chad kneels down and beckons me to kneel in front of him. When I do, he moves me by my hips, bringing directly down on his hard on. **

"**Chad!" I moan as Chad bounces me in his lap. With in minutes, Chad and I both come simultaneously, his hands still on my hips.**

"**Wow… that was the best birthday sex I've had…"I sigh and Chad pulls me towards him, tangling the both of us in bed sheets.**

"**Birthday sex… birthday sex…. Birthday sex!" Chad sings, making me laugh.**

"**Taylor?" I hear a voice call outside my bedroom door.**

"**Shit! Travis!" I groan, looking hopelessly at Chad. "Let's pray he doesn't kick your ass…" I sigh. I jump up out of bed and throw on a robe, quickly walking out my room, shutting the door.**

"**Hey baby…" Travis says, instantly wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me.**

"**Hey… Travi we have to talk." I say seriously, looking Travis directly in his baby blues. **

"**Yeah Tay? What's up baby?" Travis asks, feeling the seriousness of my statement. **

"**I… I can't do this. I love you Travis… as a friend. I tried to lie to myself, saying that it's something more, but it's just friendship… I'm not even sure how I convinced myself to have sex with you… My heart belongs to my ex and I think it always will. I'm sorry Travi, I really am." I say, all in one breath, looking sadly at Travis.**

"**Is it that Chad dude?" Travis asked, looking like he was going to cry. I nod my head, and watch Travis nod his head, like he knew it all along.**

"**Well I'm glad you told me…" Travis says, standing up and hugging me, then sitting down a small wrapped box on coffee table. I watched sadly as he walked out the door, taking one last look at me. **

"**Whoa…why does Travis look like someone ran over his dog, and why aren't you gone yet?" Tanya asks, as Travis breezes past her, his head hung low. **

"**We broke up…" I sigh.**

"**Aww!! What happened? Was this year too soon?" Tanya asks automatically, looking concerned. As if to answer her question, Chad walks out her bedroom with nothing but his boxers on.**

"**Tay? Does this mean we're back together again?" I look at Tanya, who shakes her head and introduces herself to Chad.**

"**Don't you want to know?" I ask curiously. **

"**Not really…" Tanya sighs, smiling at me and Chad.**


	28. Paradise LadiiTwizzler990

_A/N: Here's another request! Wow I've gotten like 4 reviews for this one chapter. I guess everyone really enjoys wall. Oh and thanks for everyone who read and reviewed I Won't tell. I'm glad everyone really liked my first dark Traylor. Now here's LadiiTwizzler990's request! Enjoy and don't forget to R & R._

* * *

**As Monique, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Zac and Corbin got off the plane, Corbin felt instantly at home. **

"**Wow… this place is beautiful." Vanessa sighs, looking around, everyone following in suit. **

"**Isn't it though?" Corbin says, looking around and smiling. As they walked out the airport, a man standing beside a jeep, held up a board with their names on it. When Zac said something to the man, who then loaded everyone's bags into the jeep and got in the drivers seat. **

"**I want to do something tonight." Monique says out of the blue.**

"**Like?" Ashley asks, looking expectantly at Monique.**

"**Something… dancing, clubbing, anything." Monique replies, looking up at Corbin who has his arms around her shoulder.**

"**We can go to this little hole in the wall by the hotel… It's owned by my cousins on my dad's side. It's one of the hottest clubs in Jamaica… or at least that's what they brag ." Corbin says, smiling.**

**When they get the hotel, Corbin and Zac get everyone room keys. **

"**Alright, Lucas and Vanessa, here's your key and Monique here's our key." Corbin announces, handing everyone their keys. Before Corbin can say anything else, Vanessa drags Lucas to their room, making it apparent what she wants to do.**

"**Man… those two are always in the mood…" Ashley sighs as Zac wraps his arms around her waist.**

"**It's kind of hard not to be in the mood, considering this is one of the most romantic cities in the world…" Monique says, putting her arm around Corbin's back, then discreetly moving down and squeezing his ass.**

"**Whoa… looks like Vanessa and Lucas won't be the only ones getting some…" Zac laughs, catching the bedroom eyes Monique and Corbin send each other.**

**When they get to their room, Monique rolls her bag in the bedroom, and grabs Corbin, who's looking at beach just outside their window, pulling him in the bedroom.**

**Once the door is closed, Monique hastily removes all of Corbin's clothes, determined to christen the bed before night fall. **

"**Whoa… someone's really horny." Corbin says, once both of them are naked.**

"**It's not my fault you looked sexy the whole trip here… and it didn't helped that you couldn't keep your hands from going up my skirt the entire flight either…" Monique laughs.**

"**Well at least we can say we're part of the mile high club…" Corbin retorts, laughing. Monique rolls her eyes, and places kisses down Corbin's body, licking a trail down his abs. When she gets down to his waist, she crouches over Corbin, she takes him into her mouth.**

**When she swirls her tongue around the tip, making Corbin moans loudly and shamelessly.**

"**You know most guys are afraid to moan in front of their girlfriends…" Monique smiles.**

"**Well most guys don't have girlfriend who give admirable head…" Corbin sighs, still in a trance, as Monique continues to stroke him. **

"**You're coming before we leave this hotel room…" Monique mutters, grinning widely at him. Corbin feels the tensing in his body telling him he's almost there.**

**Getting a quick idea, Corbin easily flips Monique on her back. In surprise of the sudden action, she lets go of his now hard member, looking at him.**

"**Why'd you do tha-" Monique starts, but stops as Corbin thrusts himself roughly into her. To get better leverage, Corbin holds her waist, elevating her legs, allowing him better entrance. Every thrust makes Monique moan until an orgasm hits her, changing her pleasured moans to her screaming Corbin name. **

**As soon as Monique comes down from her orgasmic high, Corbin picks up his speed. Monique moans as Corbin releases his pent up orgasm inside her.**

"**That was fun… let's go take a shower…" Monique suggests, rolling out of bed and pulling Corbin into the bathroom, that has a standup shower with a small bench. **

**Ready for another round, Corbin lightly pushes Monique to the wall, pinning her hands above her. **

"**You ready?" Corbin whispers in her ear, as the water comes down on the both of them. Monique anxiously nods and groans as Corbin pushes into her, pushing her a little firmer against the wall. Monique moans become more and more frequent; Knowing when they have sex like this, neither of them last long. It was the kind they had as often as they could, slow, deep and deliberate. **

"**Mhm… Corbi…." **

"**Shit…. Moni." Corbin mutters as the both of them climax at the same time, Monique and Corbin laying against the wall.**

"**We should really start getting ready… we've already wasted 3 hours…" Corbin sighs, leaning up and kissing Monique on the neck, quickly washing himself off as Monique does the same.**

**When it's time to get dressed, Corbin decides on khaki shorts, a wife beater and some sneakers, Monique on the other hand, had yet to come out.**

_**I know this outfit will drive him crazy…**_

**When Monique walks out the bedroom, Corbin's jaw hits the floor. Monique was wearing a camoflage bikini top, a khaki mini skirt that was so tight, you could practically see her thong and some black stilettos. Knowing better than to ask questions, Monique and Corbin head to the lobby where everyone's waiting for them.**

"**Who's ready to shake their groove thang?" Lucas asks, making everyone laugh.**

"**No, no, no, no. Who's readizzle to make some love on the dance flow?" Zac jokes, everyone laughing at how lame it sounds.**

"**So where is it?" Ashley asks, looking at Corbin. We all head out the door and follow Corbin, seeing a small club, hearing the music way before we actually see the club.**

"**Who are you?" The bouncer asks, looking curiously at Corbin.**

"**Corbin Reivers…" Corbin replies, grinning as the security guard lets him in, patting him on the back and congratulating him on Taylor.**

"**You weren't joking… your family does own this…" Zac sighs, looking at all the dancing people.**

**Everyone splits up, Vanessa and Lucas heading towards the bar and Zac and Ashley heading towards the dance floor as "Fire Burning On the Dancefloor" by Sean Kingston blast through the speakers.**

**Corbin and Monique look at each other when R. Kelly's song, "Slow Wind" comes on. Monique drinks the rest of her apple martini, sitting it down on the bar.**

"**Let's show these people what we're working with babe…" Monique whispers, pulling Corbin on the dance floor. As Monique grinds on Corbin, she puts all the Jamaican women dancing on their men, to shame. Monique's grind is so enticing, that another man, starts to dance with Taylor, grinding on her.**

"**Um… excuse me sir, but I really don't wanna see my boyfriend kick your ass because you're feeling on me…." Monique says discreetly, as to not embarrass the shameless man. As if guarding his territory, Corbin holds Monique's waist closer to his body, causing him to get turned on as she slowly grinds down his body.**

"**If you keep that up, we might have to head back to the hotel…" Corbin says, making Monique smile. **

_**Fine…**_

**As the thought crosses Monique's mind, she grinds harder into Corbin, paying extra attention to his crotch. **

"**Alright… time to go…" Corbin announces, looking around for Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas and Zac, to tell them they're going to leave. They find Vanessa in Lucas's lap, both of them happily drunk, drinking huge hurricanes. Corbin finds Ashley and Zac grinding away at the song, just as they were doing a minute ago.**

"**Corbin do we have to go?" Monique asks, discreetly pulling him back towards the dance floor. Corbin lets her pull him back and allows her to tease him more, grinding on him. When she starts to get out of control, Corbin grabs her hips and whispers in her ear.**

"**If you don't stop that… I'll have to take you to the bathroom…" Corbin says, the tone of his voice sending chills down Monique's back. "Now I'm going to say this again, and I mean it… you and me are going to the hotel now…" Corbin adds, firmly grasping Monique's wrist. It always turned her on when she saw this side of him. As they walked out the club, Corbin's arms around Monique's waists, she bit her lip as she felt his hand, smoothly slide down her skirt, teasing her against her thong.**

"**What about everyone else?" Monique asks curiously.**

"**Zac watched us head out… him and Ashley are probably going to follow soon." Corbin said, his voice hard with desire. (**_**A/N: is that even possible??)**_** Monique smiled as she read into the tone of his voice. To her he was basically saying that he wanted to fuck the hell out of her.**

**Once at the hotel, Corbin locked the door, telling the maids not to stop by in the morning. As Corbin walked back into the hotel room he saw Monique taking off her skirt, leaving on the bikini top, her thong and her stilettos. As Corbin walked towards her, numerous dirty thoughts crossed his mind.**

_**I'm gonna enjoy tearing that up…**_

**Monique could presume what he was thinking by the hungry look on his face. As she bends down to unstrap her shoes, Corbin stops her.**

"**No. Leave them on… take everything else off…" Corbin demands, a smirk playing across his face. Monique obeys, feeling somewhat submissive. Deciding to continue with her teasing game, Monique slowly leans up. **

"**Come here…" Corbin growls, sitting down on the bed. Once the words left his mouth, both of them knew this would be the last coherent sentence of the night. As Monique saltered over to Corbin, she looked at him curiously. Corbin never acted like this, ever… He was always so gentle, but from the serious vibe he was giving off, Monique could tell that they'd be a lot more sex than there would be love making tonight. (**_**A/N: yes yes yes… Sex and love making are two totally different things :P) **_

**When Monique got close enough, Corbin grabbed her, and pulled her down into his lap, his mouth roughly attacking hers. When their lips touched, his tongue instantly wanted access which was granted almost immediately. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Corbin pulled off the little remain amount of Monique's clothes, throwing them on the floor. **

**Still standing at attention from her teasing dance, Monique wiggles out his lap and gets on her knees in front of him. Corbin sighs as she loosens his belt, removing it and his pants, along with his boxers. As Monique puts him in her mouth, he feels his eyes roll in the back of his head. Monique strokes him as she takes more and more of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip. When Monique jerks him, he spills his seed into her mouth, Monique expertly swallowing.**

"**You're… amazing… you know… that?" Corbin asks, still out of breath, but quickly catching his second wind, his member already hardening. **

"**Can't keep you down, can I?" Monique jokes, making Corbin laugh too. When Corbin's laugh seized, he gently grabs Monique and bent her over the bed. Making sure she's balanced and stable, he lifts one of her legs for leverage, enabling him to hit ever single spot he could think of. Delightfully Monique has orgasm on top of orgasm, making her feel exhausted and helpless. When Corbin comes, Monique moans, feeling his hot seed run down her leg. Once Monique and Corbin catch their breaths once again, Monique pushes Corbin on the bed, straddling him. **

"**You… know… whoever… said… good… sex… stops… after… marriage… wasn't… very… good… at… sex…" Monique says between her moans and Corbin's groans as she bounces in his lap. The sound of their skin slapping together makes Corbin more aroused and Monique moans as she feels him harden in her. When Monique climaxes, she slowly thrust against Corbin, making him hold her hips, as he comes, Taylor and Chad stopping momentarily to catch their breath.**

**As Monique climbs on her knees, ready for another, Corbin shakes his head.**

"**Your turn…" Corbin says, flipping Monique over and putting her legs on his shoulder. As Corbin nibbles at Monique clit, she groans and shouts profanities at him. When Corbin flicks his tongue over her clit, Monique comes. As Monique's body shakes, Corbin licks her clean.**

"**You ready?" Corbin asks, watching as Monique's breathing hollows. **

"**Yeah…" Monique puts her legs on either of Corbin's shoulders as pushes in her.**

"**Hmm… where'd we learn to do this?" Corbin asks, amazed at how he has Monique clawing at his back.**

"**A book Vanessa was ready… Kama Sutra I think… hmm… that… feels so… fucking good…" Monique answers, astonished by how he's hitting every spot she has. As Monique groans and climaxes, she's sure she leaves permanent marks, not that Corbin minds. As Corbin thrusts through Monique's climax, he feels himself become tense. **

"**Gah… Corbin…" Monique groans as Corbin spills his hot seed deep with in her. As they separate from each other, Monique rolls on her side, completely exhausted.**

"**Good night babe…" Corbin whispers in Monique's ear, as he pulls her close to him. They're so close, Monique can hear Corbin's heart beat and she uses it as her lullaby.**


	29. Trick or Treat

_A/N: So this idea came to me about an hour before midnight! Happy Halloween *if you celebrate it!* I am still working on request, but this is a special holiday Wall! Enjoy _

* * *

**As Corbin walked slowly out of Hollister, he grinned to himself, seeing that no one even glanced his way. **

"**Wow… my man look gansta!" Monique exclaimed looking Corbin up and down. His already short fro, was cleverly hidden under a sideways turned cap. His gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, were covered with shutter shades. Corbin's signature high class fashion was traded in for a Lakers' hoodie, low slung jeans and fresh pair a white Nikes. **

**As they walked hand and hand through the mall, Corbin looked at Monique's classy yet casual outfit. She traded in her couture threads, for more casual ones. Monique now sported black skinny jeans, a loose white blouse and black ballet flats.**

"**You don't look so bad yourself… sexy." Corbin says, putting his arm around Monique and pecking her quickly on the cheek. Monique giggled and people around them gazed at couple, obviously in love. **

"**How about when we get home, you keep up the gansta act?" Corbin looks down at Monique, and smirks, moving his hand lower and giving her ass a squeeze. Monique giggles nervously, swatting his hand away, and running into Victoria's Secret.**

"**I can't wait to surprise everyone with our costumes! Vanessa and Zac always outdo us ever year. This year we're gonna have the best costumes." Monique exclaimed as she filled her arms with lingerie.**

"**We gon win fa sho!" Corbin jokes around, his 'ghetto' accent coming out obviously faked. Monique whips around and laughs at him, Corbin's face turning a bit red.**

"**Good try sweetie, but before you attempt that again, we have to experience how to **_**really **_**speak ebonics." Monique laughs, pointing towards a large group of people gathered at the dressing rooms.**

"**Eh Keisha! Gurl… you needs to hurry up. We got places to go!" A girl no older than 19, with pretty ebony skin, shouts. **

"**Alright! You need to chill, I'll be out in minute." A voice shouts back.**

"**See what I mean Corbin? What did **_**ain't **_**nothing compared to that…" Corbin nods at Monique's statement and steer her towards the dressing room. When the girl who, no doubt is Keisha, according to the large earrings in her ear, gets a look at Corbin, she sets her sights.**

"**Hi…" Keisha says, twirling her synthetic micro-braid around her index finger and licking her lips. Amused by her boldness, Corbin takes in her profile. Petite, curves in all the right places, big lips, pretty brown eyes and toned legs. **

**He thought about saying something, until Monique walks out of the dressing room clad in a black and red lingerie set. Corbin instantly forgets about Keisha and pays attention to Monique. **

"**How does this one look baby?" Monique asks turning and giving him a full profile. Out the corner of his eye, his sees Keisha walk off, obviously pissed that he's taken.**

"**I like it…"Corbin answers, licking his lips, trying to resist the urge to pull her into his lap and make love to her there.**

**After trying on a few more, Corbin and Monique decide on the first one.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**I can't believe that girl was trying to hit on you…" Monique exclaimed, as she put the final touches on her makeup. This year they decided to go to Vanessa and Zac's annual costume party as a thug and his girl. **

"**You look fine baby…" Corbin says, walking behind Monique as she stares into the mirror, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. Monique smiled and laughed quietly as he placed soft kisses down her neck.**

**They were matched down to every last detail. Corbin sported slightly sagging jeans, an oversized Ed Hardy shirt and his white Nikes. He also added a backwards facing ball cap and a diamond earring in one ear, complete with the matching watch. Monique was wearing blue skinny jeans; that fit her like they were poured to fit, a fitted Ed Hardy shirt and her white Nikes. **

"**You ready?" Monique asks as she fixes an out of place hair. **

"**Girl I was born ready… I'm a G!" Corbin replied, straight-faced. Monique turned her head as she laughed at him trying so hard. **

**When they arrived at the party, Corbin and Monique were instantly complimented by everyone they crossed.**

"**Yo man! What up?" Corbin asked Zac, doing one of the weird guy handshakes. **

"**Nothing up, just chillin with my girl." Zac answered, wrapping his arm securely around Vanessa's waist.**

"**You guys look great…" Vanessa said, smiling, as usual. Vanessa and Zac decided, in honor of Twilight, Vanessa's new favorite book, they'd dress up as Vampires. Due to Zac's naturally tan complexion, it almost didn't work. Thanks to Vanessa's amazing makeup skills, she'd managed to make him look pasty and thirsty. Vanessa, herself, looked amazing. **

"**Ditto to you guys!" Monique laughed, as a waiter passed by them with red champagne in glasses. Monique grabbed two and handed Corbin one. **

"**A toast to a kick-ass Halloween!" Zac declared, as Vanessa, himself, Monique and Corbin clanked glasses taking a sip from their drinks. **

"**How did that Beautiful Life and Freestyle thing work out?" Lucas, whom was dressed up like a wizard, asked.**

"**The Beautiful Life got cancelled, but Freestyle did pretty good to be in a limited amount of theatres. I'm still on a high from the Michael Jackson movie. It was the bomb!" Corbin replied, trying to stay in character. Everyone heard Corbin's lame attempt at an accent and laughed.**

"**Does anyone want me to show them how to do the Thriller dance?" Chucky asks, already knowing everyone's going to say yes. Corbin stands in front with Chucky and helps teach, considering Corbin had been studying that video since he was younger. The choreography always seemed to fascinate and allude him.**

**After much dancing, talking, joking, eating and a few drinks, Monique and Corbin caught a taxi home.**

"**The party was so much fun… and no it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that we won best dressed couple." Monique exclaimed, not even giving Corbin a chance to input something. Monique sits on the bed, and kicks off her shoes.**

"**Well I'd like to be the best undressed couple now…" Corbin says, huskily. When Monique catches the tone in his voice, she feels herself being pulled towards Corbin's body, as he reaches for her and kisses her. As their kisses get more intense, Corbin's hands roam Monique's body, tugging at un-wanted clothes. **

"**Wait baby." Monique sighs, as she feels Corbin struggling to pull off her jeans. As she breaks the kiss, Monique peels off the jeans and goes for Corbin's jean's, easily pulling them down. When she reaches down to pull his hard on from his boxers, he stops her.**

"**We **_**will **_**finish foreplay this time…" With that, Corbin pulls Monique's shirt over her head, expertly unhooking her bra, and throwing it aside as he palms her breast. When Monique moans in his ear, Corbin takes her nipples in his mouth, teasing them to hardened peaks.**

"**Hmmm… Corbi…" Monique moans encouragingly, running her hands through his hair. As he continues to tease her chest, he slides her panties down her leg, getting them off in record time. **

"**Trick or Treat?" Corbin asks, feeling daring.**

"**Treat…" Monique sighs, making Corbin smirk.**

"**Trick it is…" He answers, as he pulls her harder into his lap, Monique moaning as she feels his hard on grow against her core, igniting her already hot core. As Corbin moves from her breasts, back up to her shoulder blades, he begins to leave hickies. Monique throws her head back as he rubs the lower half of his body against hers. **

"**Trick or treat, give me something good to eat…" Corbin sings, making Monique reminisce on the songs she used to sing as a child. Corbin notices Monique's distracted and quickly lays her down, putting her legs on his shoulder. Monique's moans from before seem discreet as Corbin's tongue comes in contact with her bundle of nerves. When his tongue flicks the sensitive nub, Monique moans as comes, her flavor flowing on Corbin's tongue. **

"**Are you ready for your treat?" Corbin asks, looking down at a recovered Monique. Without even waiting for an answer, he pushes into her, her legs still on his shoulders.**

"**Oh my god Corbin…" Monique shouts as the new leverage gives Corbin more depth than before. As Corbin gains speed, Monique's shouts and moans get louder. Just when Monique is about to reach the edge, he stops and smiles. Quickly, though it seems slowly when you have an orgasm waiting, he changes positions, positioning Monique in front of him on her knees. **

"**Trick…" Corbin whispers in Monique's ear. Slowly, he starts to rub his length against her core, giving hope, only to take it away. Just when she thinks he's serious, he pulls away, denying her of her orgasm. When she prepares herself for another let down, he disappoints her by thrusting his whole length inside of her and pulling out, just leaving the tip in, as he climaxes, taking her with him. Corbin and Monique catch their breath, as Monique feels something hot and sticky roll down her thigh. **

"**This was the best Halloween ever… Thank you baby…" Monique says, grinning at Corbin. Corbin kisses her on the forehead, nods, obviously tired from the day and their recent actions.**


	30. Invented Sex LadiiTwizzler990

**As Chad drove home from work, his favorite current song, **_**Invented Sex**_** by Trey Songz boomed through the speakers of his car. When the song got to his favorite part, he half rapped, half sang along.**

_Put the code in the gate  
Pull up to the driveway  
Said she like the way I touch her  
Listenin to usher I got a confession  
I know we bout to sin but your body is a blessing  
Girl can we take it upstairs  
My beds waiting there  
All I want to do  
Is give you all of me  
Wont u give me all of u  
I want your body like right now  
You know I live a magnum lifestyle  
Baby turn the lights down  
And I'm a turn you on_

**Even though his favorite song lightened his mood, his fight with Taylor was fresh in his mind. They were, once again, arguing about how Chad worked too much. To Chad, he didn't work much at, considering he was doing what he loved, and that was being a detective. To Taylor, he was never home much during the day and barely awake at night. Taylor had had the last straw when she'd taken the time to dress in a black lace lingerie set and when she crawled on the bed to get Chad's attention, she found he had fallen asleep. As he pulled into the driveway, he anticipated another day of cold silence from Taylor. **

"**Taylor baby?" Chad called into the house, as he hung his jacket in the coat closet. "Look baby, I know you don't want to talk to me, but just listen. I love you and you know I'd spend all my time with you, if I had the chance. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you the other night. I was exhausted from a case and my mind, eyes and body decided to sleep despite my wish to fight the sleep. Just know I'm yours and you're mine… I promise that. I'm sorry…" Chad admitted to the seemingly empty house. His jaw hung slack when Taylor walked out the kitchen in his blue button down dress shirt, leopard print heels and seemingly nothing else.**

"**It's okay baby. Actually, I'm sorry. I should take into consideration that you do work hard at what you do and home is resting place for you to get away from it all." Taylor apologized. After that Taylor strode over to Chad and pulled him by his tie into the kitchen.**

**As soon as she had him where she wanted him, Taylor pressed her lips against Chad, instantly regretting ignoring him for two days. What she really wanted to do now, was to make love to him. **

"**Wait baby…" Chad said, before pulling away, retrieving a glass and feeling it with ice. Taylor didn't ask questions as he led her to the counter. When he picked her up in the midst of a kiss that took her breath away, Chad instructed Taylor to lie down.**

"**On the counter Chad?" Taylor asked, curiously.**

"**Yes…" Chad answered in a tone that told Taylor to ask no more questions. She did as she was asked and Chad unbuttoned the shirt. To his surprise and obvious delight she was wearing nothing underneath. Chad reached over to the glass and took out a piece of ice, after he'd taken the shirt off Taylor. Slowly but surely, he drew the piece of ice into his mouth and then trailed it down Taylor's bare torso. Chad looked at Taylor for her approval of his new technique. When she moaned, he smiled, knowing that was her signature of approval. **

**On the second piece of ice, Chad put the ice in his mouth and then took on of Taylor's nipples into his mouth. The smooth, cool texture of the ice, compared to the rough, warm texture of his tongue drove Taylor wild. As he continued to work on her chest, he also managed tease her with his fingers, tracing figure eights around her bellybutton, but refusing to go further. **

**When Chad finally gave Taylor the satisfaction, she was so pleased she almost came, instantly, to his touch. To Chad's satisfaction, he'd managed to literally, single-handedly make Taylor come.**

"**This is good… and trust me when I say good, but I want the real thing sweetie…" Taylor suggested, arousing Chad at her impatience. Taylor got off the counter and began to strip down Chad. Once he had on the same amount of clothes as her, she pulled him closer to her, letting his tongue explore her mouth. As usual she let herself get distracted by his kisses and found herself once again on the counter, this time Chad pushed inside her, sitting still for a moment and finding the right amount of balance. The contrast of the cold marble on her ass, to Chad's body heat, turned her on more.**

"**I love how you feel inside of me." Taylor crooned in Chad's ear, her head buried in his shoulder, her face somewhat submerged within his hair. After all the years he'd been trying to get Taylor to talk dirty, straight-faced, he'd given up, and now here she was babbling like a pro. It was enough to make him smirk, if Taylor's orgasm didn't rack her body and cause her to bring her hands to his ass and bring him deeper within her. **

**When Chad pulled Taylor from the corner, so that only her back rested on the counter, Chad sunk further into Taylor, turning her fluent words into incoherent moans and slurs. Chad withdrew from her and turned her around, bending Taylor over the counter. She gasps as the counter came into contact with her chest, instantly making her nipples hard. **

**When Chad set his pace, Taylor cried at every thrust. He'd picked slow, deep and deliberate. Every move he made, added to the buildup or Taylor's orgasm. She came, gripping the counter, the moment he hit her spot. **

"**You almost there?" Taylor asked, just as Chad gripped her hips and began to pounding into her, Taylor's knuckles turning white from gripping the counter. Taylor gripped the counter as if holding on for dear life, as she felt Chad release himself, deep within her.**


	31. TBL: We have it Angelicah

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's Samara's request._

* * *

"**When they told us the time-slot, we kind of figured it, but no one wanted to admit it." I sighed, looking at Monique. **

"**That was kind of stupid to put a brand new show on the same time as Glee, America's Next Top Model and Dancing With the Stars. They should've known that the ratings wouldn't be so hot. Plus considering the fact that they barely gave you guys enough funding to advertise properly." Monique vented, obviously trying to make me feel better. **

"**It's not as disappointing when everyone expected it. There is one advantage though, and that is the extra time." **

"**The extra time for what?" Monique asked curiously.**

"**You." I answered, kissing her on the cheek. Monique smiled brightly and kissed me back.**

"**Well what's next on our agenda?" Monique inquired. I contemplated the question and stood up, walking upstairs to the bedroom. Before I descended up the stairs, Monique shot me a curious glance, turning off the TV.**

**When I came back downstairs, Monique stared at me slack-jawed. I smirk in her direction, as I strode past her in a full LAPD uniform, complete with aviator glasses. **

"**Now I heard there was something going on around here, and I have a warrant for your arrest ma'am." I stated, looking seriously at a delightfully surprised Monique.**

"**Wha-what is this Corbin?" Monique asked, still shocked.**

"**Ma'am, it's officer Reivers to you. I have permission to search you." Monique looked at me, and I took the initiative to pull her from her seat, handcuff her, and press her lightly against the wall.**

**As I ran my hands down her body, simulating that I was patting her down, Monique moaned lightly.**

"**I'm sorry Ms. Coleman, but I need to strip search you. We don't want to take an innocent woman to jail. Especially someone as pretty as you." I explained, as I pulled her dress above her head, throwing it somewhere unknown. By the time I had her clothes removed; Monique began to squirm from anticipation. Little did she know, I was planning to switch from good cop, to bad cop.**

**As my hands grazed her full breast, I began to palm them lightly, knowing it would distract her. With my other hand, I quickly undid my belt, and unzipped my pants. When I pinched her already erect nipples, she let out another moan. Without giving her any warning, I pulled her hips back and buried myself to the hilt of her, causing her to squeal loudly.**

"**Wh-why are you doing this sir?" Monique asked me, her voice muffled by the wall. I smirk, delighted she's playing along, and whisper in her ear.**

"**You and I both know, Ms. Coleman that you don't want to go to jail. Why not just cooperate with me, and I promise you'll never have any more problems from the law." With that, I withdraw myself and turn her around, leading her to the bedroom.**

"**Get on the bed."I demand, feeling empowered from my authority. Monique does as I ask and gets her knees. Anxiously to not keep her waiting, I position myself behind her, taking the pace slow, deep, and deliberate. I happened to know that Monique never lasted for long when I did this. **

"**Mhmm… Corbin…"**

**As if predicted, Monique gave in to her shuddering climax, stopping her moments, to resist my thrusts. **

**Keeping up with the bad cop thing, I gripped her hips harder and continued, determined to get mine. When Monique climax again, I let go and succumbed to my own. **

**As Monique lay in the crook of my arm, now currently handcuff-less, she looked up at me.**

"**That sure put an end to my boredom. How'd you get the uniform?" **

"**A friend…" I sighed, gazing at how perfectly Monique looked covered in only a sheet and sheen of sweat from our love making. **

**When Monique pulls back the covers and straddles me, she rubs herself against. It isn't long before I catch my second wind. **

"**Well Officer Reivers, I have something for you." Monique says, the tone of her voice making me stand at attention. When Monique leans back, I bite my lip as I sink deeper and deeper into her.**

"**Mhmm... officer, I've been a bad girl. Will you still lock me up?" Monique asks, poking out lower lip and looking at me. **

"**N-no, just keep going…" Is all I can manage as Monique comes back down, her roughness turning me on more.**

"**Officer… what will my boyfriend say if he saw us?" Monique gasps, as she thrust against me.**

"**H-he'd want you to keep going…" I say, distracted by her increasing pace. I bite down on my lip harder, restraining my pending climax, when Monique fondles her own breasts. **

**Just when I think I have a handle on the situation, Monique reaches down and rubs her sensitive nub, her sweet walls close in around my manhood and I see a rush of colors cloud my vision and every nerve in body feel relieved.**

**When I come back down from my climatic high, I find Monique staring at me.**

"**That was hot." Monique gasps, her orgasm as well as mine, takes her breath away.**

"**Who needs the Beautiful Life, when we have one here?" Monique whispers, smiling up at me. I can't help but smile back, knowing she's here, with me, no matter what.**


	32. It's Your Child Pt 1

**_Hey guys sorry about the inconvenient change, but I've decided to move this chapter and make it into a story of its own. It won't be anything long and will probably be wrapped up within 4 or 5 chapters._**

**_..Daniel. Kimmie-Reivers_**


	33. In The Kitchen?

_A/N: Sorry I took so long updating Wall, I was working on Love and It's Your Child. Anyway without further ado, here is the newest installation of Wall!_

**As Corbin walked around the house searching for Monique, he found her in the kitchen. She'd just finished making three-cheese lasagna and was now at the table, leaning over and gazing at the newspaper. **

"**Hey Corbi." Monique called behind her, as Corbin slid his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. Curious to what had captured her attention; he looked down at the paper in front of her. "I want to go see this 'Princess and the Frog' movie, it looks really interesting." Monique added, giggling as Corbin returned back to his kisses.**

"**How about this, we can go see it tomorrow and if you want I'm sure we can bring Jag and Phoenix, and possibly even Hunter, if she doesn't feel too 'grown up' to go." Corbin mumbled into Monique's neck. Corbin knew Monique loved to spend time with his sisters and vice versa. Already done with her neck, Corbin moved to her collar bone, making Monique let out a small moan. **

"**Baby, the dinner's ready, can't this wait?" Monique muttered, clearly not wanting Corbin to stop his actions. When Monique turned around to face Corbin, his lips crashed onto hers, his tongue instantly wrestling with her. **

"**Mhmm… As good as that was, dinner is ready." Monique replied, when they pulled away for a breath. When Monique looked of Corbin's shoulder, he blocked her way, wrapping her into another breathtaking kiss. **

"**I-want-you-on-this-table." Corbin mumbled, putting his arms back around Monique's waist and hoisting her onto the kitchen table. As Corbin shed Monique's clothes, Monique gave up all hope on eating dinner anytime soon. "Dinner can wait." Corbin added sternly, bowing his head to place kisses on Monique's exposed chest. **

**When Corbin manages to remove everything but her panties, Monique's long abandoned goal is soon forgotten, as she pulls at his shirt, yanking it over his head. **

"**Lay back." Corbin says, grinning at Monique. She obliges him and lays back, the cold table raising goose bumps on her back. When Corbin slides her panties, down her long legs, hold Monique's legs open. **

"**Corbin-baby-not-on-the-kitchen-table." Monique pants, feeling the heat between her legs grown hotter. Corbin ignores Monique's protests and swiftly licks her folds, making Monique grip his hair. As he licks circles around her clit, Monique's low moans, turn into groans, as he begins to add a finger. Before long the added stimulation brings Monique over the edge and she comes, her body shaking and her legs going limp. **

"**Don't get me wrong. Your lasagna is good, but you taste better." Corbin states, licking his lips clean and kissing Monique, letting Monique taste herself. **

**After catching her breath, Monique reaches for Corbin's sweat pants, yanking them down. **

**She was happy he decided to wear sweats, because they were the easiest to get off. Corbin was a person who seldom wore sweat pants as regular, everyday attire. **

**When Monique finally pulls down his boxers, his hard on, greets her. Before Monique can get off the table, Corbin blocks her attempts by leaning closer to the table, imbedding himself to the hilt. Not wanting Monique to be uncomfortable, he pulls her closer to him, silently being thankful they'd taken the expensive china off the table. Monique moans, as she feels him harden within her, turning her on more. **

**As if reading Monique's mind, Corbin begins to move against her, both them feeling him rub against Monique's g-spot. When Monique lifts her hips to meet his thrusts, she feels Corbin removing himself. Monique quickly hops off the table and bends against the granite counter, her nipples instantly hardens against the temperature contrast. Anxious to feel him inside her, Monique moves her hips backwards and is met by Corbin's length. **

**When Corbin's thrust get deeper and more forceful, Monique grips the edge of the counter, her finger tips turning white. **

"**Oh… Mhmm… yes! Corbin, ohm. That feels so fucking good!" Monique croons, already having perfected the art of dirty talking. As Corbin slows down his thrust, making them pointedly full on, dead aimed at her g-spot, Monique yells Corbin's name. Corbin, too distracted by Monique orgasm, can barely keep up his pace, as Monique closes tightly around him.**

**At one moment, Corbin stops to admire Monique's shaking form. The sight of his wife screaming his name and shaking from an orgasm he gave her, was extremely sexy. Monique, upset that Corbin didn't get his, drops to her knees. **

**At first Corbin in hesitant, but when Monique's warm mouth comes in contact with his engorged member, he lets out a guttural moan. As she swirls her, tongue withdrawing him from her mouth and slicking the head of his dick. When Corbin catches the sight of Monique's head bobbing, he almost lets go then, but instantly he gains his composure and his hands find their way to the back of Monique's head, encouraging her. Before Corbin can congratulate himself on his self control, Monique lightly fondles his balls, making his eyes roll in the back of his head. As soon as Monique finds a way to fit him all in her mouth, Corbin's grip on her head tightens and his hot seed coat her throat. **

**When Monique licks her lips, Corbin grabs her and pulls her close to his body. **

"**That was the best appetizer, I've ever had before dinner." Corbin murmurs in Monique's shoulder. **

"**Next time, though, this'll have to wait for desert." Monique states, smiling as she sets up their dinner, warming up the lasagna. **

"**Wow, it's not even my birthday, I get kitchen sex and my food served to me naked. This the best day ever." Corbin says, earning a smack on the arm. **

**When Monique bends down to pick up a dropped spoon, Corbin can't help himself. **

"**What th- Corbin! Eat your dinner before it gets cold again!" Monique exclaims, as Corbin rubs his newly hardened length against her ass. When Corbin slips inside Monique, she makes no effort to lean up and stop him. As Corbin holds Monique by her abdomen, he reaches down and rubs her clit, making her instantly see stars. Soon as Monique gaps, Corbin reaches around and teases her nipples to chocolate peaks. **

"**Corbin, Corbin, Corbin… Corbi, Corb, Cor." Monique moans, as she catches her breath. When she feels Corbin tense, she ferociously reciprocates his maddening thrust, bringing him to the edge. Monique freezes as she feels him spill his hot seed deep within her. **

"**Now, I will eat my dinner." Corbin laughs. "Naked." He adds, smirking at Monique. **

"**Well at least this time, I can walk. Remember last time, you got carried away we both were pleasantly sore for two days? That was the best aerobic kitchen sex I've ever had… Actually, that was the only aerobic kitchen sex I've had…" Monique laughs.**


	34. Beach BossyChic4lfe

_A/N: So sorry about the really long hiatus… I'm partially back though due to my long Mardi Gras break! Here's __BossyChic4lf__e__'s request._

"**So how was the premiere of your show last week?" Monique asked with her head on Corbin's chest. She couldn't help but feel sorry about not being able to make it.**

"**It was absolutely amazing! The crowd was exhilarating and the lights were so blinding. It was amazing…" Corbin explained, sighing. As much as he loved being on stage, he loved being with Monique more. When he'd called her to inform her about his visit, he could hear and feel her happiness, even over the phone. **

**As soon as Corbin's plane arrived, Monique was waiting in the terminal. As soon as he caught sight of Monique in her white sundress, he ran to her, kissed her and picked her from the floor. You would've thought they hadn't seen each in three years instead of three months.**

"**So I was thinking, tomorrow after you've gotten over your jetlag, we could go to the beach." Though it seemed in the dead of winter, it was warm and sunny in California. Corbin smiled at Monique and whispered in her ear.**

"**Only if you wear the little white lace bikini…" Monique giggled, and playfully smacked him on the arm.**

"**Yes, of course Mr. Reivers." Monique laughed, tightening her arm around Corbin's waist as they walked down the airport towards baggage claim. It was amazing how there were no paparazzi. **

**When Monique dropped Corbin at his apartment, she stayed in the car, because she knew if she got out, Corbin wouldn't get any rest. **

"**Come on Momo, keep me company." Corbin asked, his honey brown eyes pleading with him.**

"**We both know if I go into that house, neither one of us will be fit for tomorrow." Monique explained, though she felt her body become heated from anticipation.**

"**I guess you're right… I'll see you tomorrow then?" Corbin asked, clearly recognizing once Monique made up her mind, he couldn't change it. Or at least not in the crowded parking lot…**

"**Yeah, bye baby." Monique sighed, letting Corbin kiss her cheek. Soon, she thought, soon. **

**To say Corbin fell asleep quickly was an understatement. As soon as he stepped into his apartment and situated everything, he set out clothes to take a shower, but passed out.**

**When Corbin didn't call later, she figured jetlag had gotten the best of him. The three months Corbin was gone, was a very interesting time. Not only had she been hit on by several guys, but she'd also spent time thinking about her and Corbin's relationship. They'd been whatever they were for about three years, and Monique noticed she wasn't getting any younger, which her mother kept reminding her of. After all, who said friends with benefits couldn't be together, if that's even what they were.**

**Everyone knew Monique was almost a decade older than Corbin, but it never seemed to bother either of them. Corbin loved Monique and Monique vice versa. Don't get her wrong, love was important, but so was commitment. She knew Corbin was young and couldn't help but sometimes act his age. She didn't want to tie him down and pressure him to marry early, but Monique also didn't want to get married too late in life and not get to enjoy her husband. As Monique lay in bed, her thoughts kept her up half the night. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed of having Corbin's kids.**

**As soon as his alarm woke him, Corbin jumped out of bed and into the shower, forgetting about his subtle, but still present jetlag. When Monique rang the doorbell an hour later, Corbin was ready to go.**

"**Good morning sweetheart. You ready to go?" Monique asked, standing on her toes and kissing Corbin lightly. Corbin shook his head, shut door behind him, locked it and followed Monique down the hall. Even though she wore a cover up, his mind already knew what was underneath it. He could see the little white tell-a-tail strap, letting him know she was wearing the white bikini he'd requested. Corbin's mind couldn't help but wander to how many different ways he'd removed that same bikini.**

**When they got to the beach, Monique led Corbin over to an area of the beach hidden by a cove of rocks. Corbin laid out a beach towel and Monique wiggled out of her cover up. **

"**Hmm… I almost missed you as much as I missed that bikini." Corbin smirked, watching Monique run towards the water. When she realized Corbin wasn't behind her, Monique ran back, pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the water. From far away, it looked like Corbin didn't want to be in the water, but Monique saw the huge smile on his face, when the waves lapped at their ankles. **

"**I miss this place… And you." Corbin said, wrapping his arms around Monique's shoulders. Thinking quickly, Corbin scooped up her feet and ran into the waves, dunking them both in the water. **

"**CORBIN!" **

**When the water resided, Monique trudged back to the shore and stood by the towel with her hands on hips. Uh oh, Corbin thought, as he walked towards the shore. When he reached Monique, he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck, instantly defusing her anger. **

"**Why don't we enjoy the sun? It was freezing in New York…" Corbin suggested as he lay down on towel. Monique nodded and lay next to him, resting her head on his chest. **

"**So how was it living in New York? I've always wondered, but never really thought about it. To me, New York's more of a place for fresh out of school dancers, up-and-coming playwrights, and aspiring singers. I never really pictured it as a place for actors, or at least not TV and movie actors." **

"**It was wonderful. It's amazing how I remembered some of the places from when I was little. The big buildings, the lights, the people, it's almost nothing like here. The people that I got to work with for the play are amazing! They all have so much talent and they're really close. It amazed me how even stage actors bond together and create a family. Though when I think about stage actors, I realize they're none too different from you and me. Anyway, enough about me and New York, what about you?"**

"**Well nothing's new unless you want to hear about Lindsey Lohan's latest scandal. I've been fine, missin' you, but that's about it." Monique said, turning over and leaning up to kiss Corbin. Corbin smiled and rested his arms on Monique's back.**

"**There's something I need to give you." Corbin replies, leaning up and digging in Monique's beach tote. Monique watched as he grasped something small and balled his fist. "I know I'm young and I understand, as many times as you've told me, that you wouldn't marry me until I knew what I wanted in life. You have to understand though; I love you and I want to make you my life. I'd marry you right now if that means I'd be able to spend the rest of my life with you, but since you want to wait, here. I know it's kind of immature and cliché, but I think this symbolizes what I have to say." Corbin confessed, un-balling his hand to reveal a beautiful ring. Monique notes how it perfectly conveyed what Corbin had just said. The ring doesn't quite look like engagement, but it also didn't look like a meaningless ring. **

"**It's a promise ring, as in, I promise one day I'll make you my wife." Corbin explained, slipping it on Monique's ring finger. "Since you won't let me put an engagement ring on that finger, I put something else to mark my territory." Monique looked at the ring, and then at Corbin, her smile spread from ear to ear.**

"**I understand, now come one. I would really like to spend some time with you before you go back to New York." Monique says gathering all their stuff. Corbin lets Monique drag him to a beach house further down the beach. "This house is for Vanessa and Zac; they let me borrow it for the weekend." As soon as they arrived in the house, Monique pulled Corbin into the bedroom, shut the door behind her.**

**Monique pushed Corbin on the bed, and straddled him, kissing him. The kisses Monique covered Corbin with, made it harder for him to concentrate as he pulled the strings of her bikini unloose. As soon as the flimsy fabric fell from her body, Corbin ran his hands down her lower back cupping her ass. **

"**Hmm… This is good." Corbin groaned as Monique rocked gently against his body, causing his arousal to become more apparent through his shorts. Monique mewled as Corbin ran his hands up her body, cupping her breast and thumbing her nipples to chocolate peaks. Corbin held Monique's waist, and leaned up, taking each of her erect nipples into his mouth, which caused Monique to throw her head back and moan. Corbin expertly maneuvered Monique onto her back, and let his hands trail down her heated body. As soon as his hands came in contact with her sensitive nub, he began to run circles around it, watching as Monique's body rack with pleasure. When she began to close around his fingers, Corbin rubbed her nub faster, making Monique croon his name repeatedly. Music to my ears, Corbin thought as he watched Monique recover from her release.**

"**How was it?" Corbin asked, as Monique caught her breath, smiling.**

"**Better than my hands, that's for sure…" Monique giggled as Corbin placed feathered kisses on her collarbone. "Oh no you don't, it's your turn." Monique replied, moving from his reach. "Take off your pants." Corbin obliged, and Monique licked her lips as she watched his pants hit the floor. Corbin climbed back in bed, and lay down. His breathing increased as Monique placed kisses down his chiseled chest. **

**When she got to his navel, Corbin's breathing hitched. Monique smiled to herself, and heard Corbin gasp as she grasped his length and pumped her hand. Monique could've sworn she heard Corbin moan as she took the tip of his length in her mouth. The more Monique took in her mouth, the more she stroked him. As Corbin got into the moment, he ran his hand through Monique's hair and pushed lightly on her bobbing head. Corbin leaned his head back in pleasure as Monique withdrew him from her mouth with an audible pop and began to stroke his hardening length, when she felt he was close, she took him back into her mouth and jerked him. Corbin mumbled Monique's name as he reached his release. Monique slowed her stroke until she was sure he was done and continued lightly. Within a few minutes Corbin's length hardened. **

"**Now for the main attraction." Corbin said seductively, his eyes going black with love and desire. Corbin lay Monique on her back and positioned himself between her legs. Monique moaned as Corbin inserted a finger in her core, noticing she was already turned on. When he added another finger, he felt Monique close around his hand. **

**Quickly and gently he pushed into her. Monique smiled and placed her hands on his back, lightly running her nails down it. Corbin's skin responded with goose bumps as he pushed back into Monique causing her nails to press lightly into his back. With every withdrawal, his pace gained precision and force and soon he felt Monique dig her fingernails into his back probably leaving marks, but Corbin didn't mind. **

**Determined to make this time with her perfect, Corbin increased him pace and soon he noticed Monique and also himself were both close to coming. Monique held on tighter as the intense waves of her orgasm washed over her body. Corbin, who was experiencing his own release, saw colors fill his vision as Monique's body grasps him. As the couple lay on the unmade bed, they both felt spent.**

**As Corbin laid his head on Monique's bare chest, they both simultaneously sighed.**

"**That was wonderful…" Monique said, kissing Corbin's forehead.**

"**Better than my hands…" Corbin said, mocking Monique from earlier.**


	35. Boyfriend 2 LadiiSmoothCriminalz

Sorry it's been so long guys! I've been on hiatus, consisting only of reading and review other people's stories! I've actually been into CSI FF's lately! I actually wrote one :) This is LadiiSmoothCriminalz's request, so enjoy! And remember kiddies! R & R!!! Please and thanks

* * *

**As I watch Zeke work on his computer, I lean over to kiss him, thinking it would make him put the computer away and return my kiss. When I pull away and look at him for a reaction, he sighs, sounding annoyed.**

"**Taylor don't you see me trying to do something?" He asks impatiently. I look at him and I realize maybe my assumptions are true. Zeke has been going on a lot of business trips and neglecting me lately. I can't help but think he's cheating on me. Maybe I'm silly thinking a kiss would change his mood, but ever since he had gotten back, he'd been in a terrible mood. At first I thought it was my fault and try to make it up to him, but once I realized that his mood stayed the same no matter what I did, I stopped trying. **

**I turn over and face the wall, feeling a tear slide, involuntarily, down my cheek. I'd had enough of this and if Zeke was going to play dirty, so was I.**

**The next morning after Zeke heads to work, I walk to my purse to retrieve a number from my phonebook. If you don't want your man to know about your back-up plans, keep them in a written phonebook and not on your phone. Eagerly flipping towards the D's I trail my finger down the page, until I reach Danforth. Bingo. Quickly, I dial the number and wait for someone to pick up.**

"**Hello?" A familiar dark voice asks, instantly melting my heart. **

"**Chad?" I ask, already knowing it's him. **

**Though we'd broken up a while ago when I left for Stanford and him for the A of U, I knew Chad still loved me. Before I got on the plane, the last words Chad Danforth said to me was:**

"_**This may be a see you later, but this is not a goodbye Taylor McKessie. I still love you and I don't think I'll love someone like I love you. Don't forget that."**_

**Even when I met Zeke at Stanford, Chad's words echoed in my mind. It never stops amazing me how long Zeke and I've been together. Our relationship was an astounding seven years. Even in those past seven years, I had thought about Chad countless times. **

"**Taylor?" Chad asks, his voice seeming to lighten. I can almost see his famous smile. The same one that made my knees go weak, all those years ago.**

"**Yeah, you have free time today?" I hear myself say. This wasn't like me. Instead of the Taylor that put up with Zeke's shit all these years, it was the Taylor who arranged dates with guys when she had a boyfriend, who took over.**

"**Whoa, I mean yeah. Anything for you Taylor. Where you wanna meet?" **

"**How about the cute little café on Tremor Street?" I suggest, smiling and walking to the bedroom with the phone.**

"**Alright then." Chad confirms, hanging up the phone. If that was anyone but Chad, I would wonder why they wouldn't ask questions about the date from thin air. **

**Once I finished at Stanford, I moved to Cleveland with Zeke. It had been his dream to go back to his home state and start a restaurant. Like the love-sick fool I was, I followed him, helping him make **_**his **_**dreams come true. We'd been in Cleveland about a year when I walked into the living room and saw Zeke watching various teams trade players. When I heard Chad Danforth's name called out I almost dropped my lunch. Not even paying attention to me, Zeke scooted over and made extra room. After watching for about 20 minutes, I came to the conclusion that Chad was drafted into the Cleveland Cavaliers. Once another 20 minutes passed by, I got over my initial shock and walked out the room.**

**As soon as I walk into the café, I see Chad sitting at a table looking finer than he did when I left him. The moment he catches sight of me, he rises from his seat, smiling and licking his lips. When I reach him, his smile gets wider and he grasps my hand spinning me around. I feel my face heat up when he pecks me on the cheek. **

_Turn around let me lick u from ya neck down to ya navel  
Cause shawty you look ready._

"**It's nice to see you again Taylor, you look wonderful. Though before we have lunch, may I ask a question or two? Why the sudden need to see me? We've been living in the same area and you've only called a few times." Chad says, leaning back in his chair and looking at me. From the hungry look on his face, I can tell he's admiring my choice in clothes: A v-neck shirt and fitted jeans. I'd seen this look before, and remembered it all too well.**

_Forget the bed I wanna lay your body right here on the table  
so just hold it steady  
_

_**As he looked at me, I felt my blood pressure spike and my skin tingle. When we stepped foot out of the classroom and rounded the corner, Chad pushed me against the wall. I moaned loudly as his hand wandered up my thigh, grazing my panties.**_

"_**Hmm, wet for me McKessie?" Chad asked, smirking as he, no doubt, left hickies on my neck. My breath caught in my throat as his hands pushes my panties aside and rubbed my sensitive nub. The possibility of getting caught and not, pushed adrenaline through our veins. I'm not sure if it was his actions or the adrenaline that made me come fast and hard, causing me to lose my breath. Chad quickly let my down off the wall and helped my fix my clothes. **_

"_**I'll see you later Tay?" Chad asked, smirking, making my legs turn to jelly. I nodded dumbly and walked to lunch, telling Gabriella and Sharpay about our quickie.**_

_I'll go get the camera we can make a movie  
I'm gone put my hands up lay back while you do me  
Jump right out the shower into the Jacuzzi  
Giving you what your body wants_

"_**The way you and Chad go at it, I'd swear you two are going to get married straight of high school and start having kids…" Gabriella gushes, Sharpay shaking her head.**_

"_**I wish Travis would do that, he starting to get boring…" Sharpay yawned.**_

**The first meaning was wonderful. So wonderful, that Chad and I decided to meet again, this time at my house. When I mentioned that I had a boyfriend, he was reluctant at first. When I proceeded to tell him about how Zeke had been treating me lately, he instantly agreed.**

_I'm boyfriend number 2  
Cause the first one he don't really seem like he know what to do  
I'm boyfriend number 2  
And I know you like it freaky so I'm gonna give it to you  
I'm boyfriend number 2_

**To test Zeke's attitude one more time, before I committed infidelity, I waited until all his friends came over for a football game. As I walked into the living room wearing one of Zeke's favorite outfits: tight white skinny jeans, stilettos, and blue tank top threatening to show my midriff. When I sat on the back of the couch and put my hand on his shoulder, while all his boys were looking at me. He looks from me to them and then has the mordacity to tell me to get out.**

"**Come on Tay! Can't you see we're trying to watch a game? You're so damn clingy." Zeke mutters, his friends laughing at his comment. As I walked away, pissed off, I hear one of his friends say.**

"**Man, you've pissed her off… You sure that's a good idea?" **

"**Just ignore her, she'll be fine." I hear Zeke mutter, not even bothering to look at me.**

_Don't fuss don't fight don't argue  
And second place always got a whole lot to prove  
So whenever you get in the mood  
(just call) boyfriend number 2_

**When Chad came over after Zeke and his boys went to the bar, I changed into a blue and purple button up shirt and skirt.**

"**This is some place you have here Tay." Chad whistles, taking off his white rimmed sunglasses. I lick my lips as I admire the way Chad has his hair pulled back.**

"**Don't talk, just come here." I find myself saying. I feel my body tingle when Chad takes me into his arms and his lips land softly on mine. **

**When we break apart for a breath, Chad leads me into the kitchen, picking me up effortlessly and sitting me on the counter. **

_Grab my hand  
I'mma pick you up and put you on the counter  
Girl you feel so sexy  
I'm not your other man  
I'm a take my time and kiss all around ya,  
Only if you let me_

**I moan as Chad kisses my neck, unbuttoning my shirt slowly, and running his hands down the length of my legs.**

"**Mhm… Tay you're so beautiful. I can't tell you how much I missed this." Chad mumbles into the crook of my neck. When he trails his kisses back up to my lips, I open my mouth and feel him bite my lower lip softly, causing me to moan again, this time into the kiss. Chad's hands move slowly over my body, admiring ever single part. He pulls my shirt off my shoulders, once again trailing kisses down from lips to my collarbone, skipping my chest and moving on to my stomach. I almost scream when I feel his stubble scrap lightly against the taunt skin. Leaving my shirt on the counter, Chad pulls me from the counter and asks me where the bedroom is. I point upstairs and he leads me there, rubbing circles on my lower back. **

_I'll go get the camera we can make a movie  
I'm gone put my hands up lay back while you do me  
Jump right out the shower into the Jacuzzi_

**I take the lead and show Chad to the room, softly pushing him onto the bed. Straddling him, I feel his hands roam from my shoulders, down my bare sides, stopping at my clothed ass. **

"**I don't understand how someone could ignore you. If you were my woman, I'd make love to you every night." Chad sighs, looking up at me. I giggle as Chad gives my behind a light squeeze and leans up to kiss me. **

**Chad's kisses turn more urgent as he rolls us over and I glance at the clock. It was about nine pm and Zeke was due around 12. **

_Giving you what your body wants_

"**Something wrong?" Chad asks, seeing me look at the clock. I shake my head and bring his face down to kiss me. When he pulls away, I hurriedly pull up his shirt, lifting it off. As Chad's warm hands glide down my back, toying with my bra hook, I hear a car hit the gravel. **

"**Chad, he's back. Get your clothes together." I say hurriedly, getting up and helping him put back on his shirt. Chad hurried fixes his clothes and kisses me, taking my breath away.**

"**Call me." Chad says, as he races out the front door.**

_I'm boyfriend number 2  
Cause the first one he don't really seem like he know what to do  
I'm boyfriend number 2  
And I know you like it freaky so I'm gonna give it to you  
I'm boyfriend number 2  
Don't fuss don't fight don't argue  
And second place always got a whole lot to prove  
So whenever you get in the mood  
(just call) boyfriend number 2_

**I stand in the door way and watch him drive off as Zeke drives up. When Zeke comes to the front door I reach to hug him and he brushes me off, walking into the house. I roll my eyes and frown, walking back into the house and slamming the door behind me.**

**While Zeke lies in bed, I sit in the living room thinking about Chad and I's 'almost'. When Zeke falls asleep I call Chad, my whole body warming to the sound of his voice.**

_Ladies if you got a man and a buddy on the side say yeah  
Say yeah_

"**Taylor, today was… amazing." Chad's voice breaths through the line, sending chills down my spine. The huskiness in his voice makes me cross my legs a little tighter.**

"**It was… I'm sad we didn't get to the main attraction though." I sigh.**

_  
_**"The main attraction of what?" A voice asks, causing me to turn around quickly.**

"**The main attraction of dinner sweetie. I went to a new restaurant with Tanya." I lie, my pulse quickening, as Chad whistles on the other side. "Well I'll talk to you later, see you tomorrow?" Taylor asks, in a hurry to hang up the phone.**

_If you be making plans cause he don't hit it right say yeah_

"**Yeah, my place." Chad answers, hanging up the phone.**

_I got a couple places I'm sure he don't know about_

**The next morning Chad and I pick up right we left off, his kisses as gentle and as soft as they were before.**

_No familiar faces you could feel free to go out  
I'm not afraid of doing what he doesn't do_

_I'm boyfriend number 2  
Cause the first one he don't really seem like he know what to do  
I'm boyfriend number 2  
And I know you like it freaky so I'm gonna give it to you  
I'm boyfriend number 2  
Don't fuss don't fight don't argue  
And second place always got a whole lot to prove  
So whenever you get in the mood  
(just call) boyfriend number 2_

**As Chad pulls down my skirt, pooling it around my ankles, he pushes me against the wall, kissing my exposed chest. I run my hands through Chad's hair, and pull lightly. Chad lets me down and we walk to his bedroom, leaving all stitching of clothes right where they fell. **

**Once Chad has me on the bed, he covers my entire body in kisses, making me shiver with delight. **

**It'd been a while since Zeke had last touched me, let alone like Chad. Chad touches me like he's got all the time in the world to explore my body. Zeke touches me like I'm an object that he has to hurry up and take care of so he could be on his way. After years of putting up with his crap, I've had it!**

_I'm boyfriend number 2  
Cause the first one he don't really seem like he know what to do  
I'm boyfriend number 2  
_**When Chad places light kisses around my belly button, I hold my breath, and he slips my panties off my legs effortlessly. Just when I think I'm going to cry from pure anticipation, Chad quiets it when I feel Chad's curly hair tickle my inner thigh. With no clue what he's doing, I try to lean up. Chad stops me and lowers his head further between my legs, giving my core a swift lick. **

_And I know you like it freaky so I'm gonna give it to you_

**I hear strange and sudden yelping sound and think it's coming from outside, which I figure out quickly is me. Chad lifts his head up and smiles at me, going back to his actions. When Chad swirls his tongue around my nub, I feel his grip on my legs tighten and the pressure in my stomach building up. Once Chad give my sensitive nub a flick from his tongue, I feel my body shake, pouring my juices onto his tongue. **

"**Chad…" I say, my hand going into his wild mane of hair. When the colors disappear from my vision and my breathing slows, I see Chad looking at me, probably seeing a sweaty girl with swollen lips and messed up hair. As if he's reading my mind, he holds me close to his body, whispering in my ear.**

_I'm boyfriend number 2  
don't fuss don't fight don't argue_

"**You look beautiful." This time, I don't argue with him. Before Chad has a chance to move, straddle him, sitting in his lap. My skin tingles more as I feel him trace his name into my back, remembering how he used to do the same thing when we were dating. **

"**Now, it's time for me to make you feel good." I say getting on top, but am quickly denied as Chad maneuvers us until I'm on my knees. **

_And second place always got a whole lot to prove  
So whenever you get in the mood  
(just call) boyfriend number 2 _

"**Ditto." Chad chuckles, rubbing the sensitive skin on my hips. I gasp as he stops touching me and thrusts into me, going slow enough to drive a snail crazy.**

"**Chad… Please go faster. This-is-killing-me." I say, struggling to formulate words, let alone sentences. Chad grins and holds my hips tighter, resisting my attempts to speed up his painfully slow stroke.**

"**Always in a hurry…" Chad says, sighing as he puts himself completely inside me. I pull at his bed sheets, eager to grab onto something. When he withdraws himself, pulling completely out, I feel cold and deserted, only comforted when he's completely lost inside me. Slowly he works his stroke to a strong rhythm, keeping up with the involuntary bucking of my hips. When I see millions of colors burst into my sight, filling my entire body with euphoria, I feel my toes curl and I hear Chad grunt, stroking through my intense orgasm. **

**Feeling somewhat guilty about Chad doing the work, I manage to turn us back over and straddle him again, this time planting my feet firmly on either side of him. Without disturbing our connection, I thrust against his body, starting off slowly. Chad watches me, his eyes following my movements. When I see his eyes gaze at our connection, I feel his entire body tense. He clinches his teeth and holds my hips, steadying my movements. When I lean down and nibble on his shoulder, I feel him groan, coming. **

**As we both lay in his bed catching our breath, I look at the time. 8 pm. I kiss him, get dressed and drive home, quickly jumping in the shower. When Zeke comes home, I put on my sexiest lingerie. **

"**Some day I had! This girl was quite rude to m-" I start, laying my head on Zeke's chest. Almost instantly, he pushes me away. Not quite surprised at his reaction, I turn over and stare at the wall. When he puts his computer away, I feel him rub his hand on my shoulder and kiss my neck. My instant reaction comes and I shrug him off, telling him I'm tired. I want to tell him then and there, but decide against it. Maybe I need to keep this little secret between me, myself and I. **

_Boyfriend number 2_


	36. Musically Yours I

_A/N: So I know it's been a while since I last updated. I've been working on other projects and watching bleach. This story came to me while I was reading a Sarah Dessen book. Just Listen, I think it was called. This one shot is actually going to be spaced out. So technically it's more like a five shot. I kinda make it into a story because it's a Cornique, so I hide it here in wall. So enjoy the new installment of Wall: Musically Yours I_

* * *

"This is the last time we'll talk. The next you talk to and see me, will be when we're in Jamaica." Corbin said, the huskiness in his voice easily voicing his want. Monique picked up on every syllable, feeling her own want stir. Corbin had been gone from Los Angeles for almost five months, and the distance was driving Monique crazy. The late night calls, the Skype sessions and the constant texts barely supplied her minimal need of him. When Monique found herself easily identifying to songs like "Your Love is My Drug" by Ke$ha, she knew she was losing her mind.

_**What you've got boy is hard to find**__**  
**__**Think about it all about it all the time**__**  
**__**I'm all strung up my heart is fried**__**  
**__**I just can't get you off my mind**_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**__**  
**__**Your love your love your love**__**  
**__**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**__**  
**__**Your love your love your love**_

"Monique, have you lost weight?" Vanessa asked, looking at Monique seriously. She knew Corbin being away was going to affect Monique, but she didn't expect to this multitude. Vanessa couldn't put it exactly to words, but Monique was lost. When she tried to have conversations longer than five minutes with her, Monique always seemed dazed and lost in her own thoughts.

"I have actually. My kickboxing class is really toning me up." Monique mumbled, staring into space. Monique and Vanessa were seated in the middle of a busy mall and Monique was staring, but not observing anything in particular.

"So, you leave for your trip tomorrow? I know you can't wait to get your hands on that man." Vanessa giggled, attempting to lighten the moment. She sighed of relief when Monique wholeheartedly laughed.

"Yeah, though Corbin's acting weird. He said last night that our conversation was going to be the last till we got to Jamaica." Monique explained, watching as Vanessa smiled. _She knows something, _Monique thought.

"You know how Corbin likes to be romantic and creative. I'm sure whatever he has planned will be nice." Quickly dismissing her thoughts, Monique stood up from her seat.

"I have to finish packing. I'll see you when I get back dear." Monique said, hugging Vanessa, and then striding towards the door.

As soon as Monique got home, she double checked her bags and made sure she had everything she'd need. Before she realized it, the whole day had passed and she was laying in bed thinking about the follow week. What exactly did Corbin have planned?

When she awoke the next morning there was a text message beeping on her phone.

_From: Corbi _

_Good morning baby. I sent someone to the house to pick you up and drop you off at the airport. While you sit in the car, look for a note and listen to the songs that play. That's all for now, I'll text you later. Love you. _

A smile quickly spread across Monique's face, and stayed as she continued to get ready. When she walked outside, there was a man waiting by an open car door, motioning for her to walk over to him.

"Good morning Mrs. Reivers. Shall we get started on our trip to the airport?" Monique nodded quickly, and got into the car as the man loaded her bags into the trunk. As soon he started the car, Monique heard a familiar song, and happened to glance at a lime green sticky note. It was no doubt in Corbin's calligraphy neat hand writing:

_Monique, as I said in the text, I want you to listen to every single one of these songs. They mean something to both you and I. The CD will finish directly after you arrive at the airport. There, there'll be someone to escort you to your plane. I love you, bye._

Putting down the note, she listened as the first song played lowly through the speakers.

_**Wo-o-o-o! Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya! Woy-oh!**__**  
**__**Yeah-yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! Oh!**__**  
**__**(We'll be forever loving Jah;**__**  
**__**We'll be forever loving Jah!)**_

As soon as the words registered in her brain, a wider smile engulfed her other one from earlier. "Forever Loving Jah" by Bob Marley, had been the song they first made love to, all those years ago.

"_We really don't have to do this Corbin." Monique sighed, as she lay on the bed. _

"_I want this." Corbin muttered, standing in the middle of the room in his boxers. With one final glance at Corbin, Monique got up and pulled Corbin onto the bed, laying him on his back. As much as he didn't want to admit it, even at 18 he was still a virgin. _

"_I still can't believe you haven't… Where the hell does all your boldness come from?" Monique asked, as she removed her nightgown. _

"_Acting, I guess?" Corbin answered, his breath got caught in his throat as Monique straddled him and continued to remove her clothes. Not being one to shy away from a challenge, Corbin touched every exposed inch of Monique's body drawing a groan from her._

"_As much as I enjoy this, tonight is all about you." Monique said, removing his hands from her chest and putting them on her hips. Within a few minutes, Corbin's palms began to sweat and his grip became tighter. Monique smiled as she inched down his boxers, revealing his painful hard-on. Wanting to relieve him as quickly as possible, she reached in the nightstand and pulled out a full box of condoms. _

"_Safety first?" Corbin asked. Monique looked at him smiling as she quickly sheathed him in the latex. _

"_Ready?" Monique asked, as she positioned herself over his length. Far past words, Corbin nodded and Monique lowered herself onto him, hearing him gasp. "I'll take that as a good gasp." Monique laughed, quickly slowing her pace. Since this was his first time, she wanted to make it last._

"_That feels amazing." Corbin muttered, his grip increasingly tight around Monique's hips. Monique placed her hands on his chest and continued her slow rhythm. Not only had Corbin began to get the hang of it, but Monique felt her anticipated orgasm coming. Slowing almost to a stop, Monique balled her hands into fists and gasped as Corbin began to move against her thrusts, hitting her G-spot repeatedly. _

"_Quick-learner." Monique sighed, feeling her last restraint of control snap. Corbin watched in amazement as Monique's body shook, her back arched and incoherent words came from her mouth. Before Monique could recover from her orgasm, Corbin reached his, thrusting roughly into her, causing Monique another orgasm._

_As Corbin and Monique lay in bed trying to catch their breath, Monique lays her head Corbin's chest and look up at his expression._

"_Well, how was it? Worth the wait?" Monique asked once Corbin caught his breath._

"_I can't even explain in words and it was worth it. Especially since it was with you." Corbin answered, kissing Monique. _

When Monique snapped out her daze, the first song had ended and the next was playing.

_**We otta be making love**__**  
**__**Instead of breaking up (breaking up)**__**  
**__**Come on baby let me show you I'm fo real (lay in my bed)**_

Monique smiled as she listened to the second song, remembering the rough patch they had when she did Dancing with the Stars. "Lay in My Bed" by Mario, had seemed like it was on constant repeat on her iPod.

"_Corbin, if you would just listen to what I have to sometimes, maybe we wouldn't argue so much!" Monique screamed at Corbin. It had been like this for three weeks and Monique didn't know what had gotten into her or Corbin. It was like they couldn't stand each other. It'd even gotten to the point where Monique slept in the guest room of their house, too angry to sleep with Corbin._

"_What's gotten into you guys?" Ashley asked, looking concerned. No one had ever seen Monique and Corbin fight like they did. The slamming doors, the shouts and screams. Even though the gang didn't want to admit it, they really thought Corbin and Monique were done, for good. Even the couple began to question themselves on whether or not they were right for each other. One day, Corbin got sick of it._

"_I'm sick of arguing with you over stupid shit." Monique yelled, turning to walk away from Corbin. Before she took a step, Corbin grabbed her wrist. _

"_Sit down and listen." Corbin said, his voice barely above a whisper. Monique glanced at Corbin and snatched her wrist away from him, angrily sitting on their bed. _

"_Like you, I'm sick of arguing. I miss you. I miss you in this bed. I miss making love to you. Tell me you don't and I will leave you alone. As a matter of fact, we can end this now, if that's the case." Corbin continued. Monique glared at him as tears formed in her eyes._

"_I do miss you." Monique said, taking a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. Corbin let out a sigh of relief and climbed on the bed, laying Monique down on her back. _

"_I'm glad to hear that. I was sure you missed my hands doing this." Corbin whispered in Monique ear, his hand slipped under her skirt, he quickly pushed her panties to side and thumbed her sensitive nub. Monique bit her lip and nodded. _

"_And I was completely positive you missed this." Corbin said, his other hand lifting her shirt and pinching her nipples. Monique threw her head back in obvious pleasure, whimpering lightly. Not even bothering to undress her, Corbin pushed her skirt around her hips, her panties to the side and thrusted into her. To be completely honest she loved it when he cut the romance and just took her._

_Corbin held Monique's legs, which were already tight around his waist. Monique's freshly manicured nails dug into Corbin's back, probably leaving marks. The higher Corbin held Monique's legs, the deeper he went, and the louder she moaned. This wasn't making love. This was far beyond that._

"_Monique…" Corbin groaned as he came, burying his head into Monique's neck. Within a few seconds, Monique came too, struggling to catch her breath. This was the first round of many that night, considering they'd gotten making hate out of the way first._

"_Forgive me baby?" Corbin asked, kissing Monique's collarbone. She shivered and nodded._

"_And you forgive me? What were we so mad about anyways?" Monique asked, still confused on why they'd been fighting for a month._

"_I'm not sure, but I do forgive you. I love you." Corbin said as he laid his head on Monique's chest. _

"_Ditto." Monique said, smiling._


	37. Roulette

As Monique examined the five bedroom apartment, Corbin came behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"So?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"I like it. The rooms are huge and the view is wonderful. I'm glad I got this job and New York, now I can see more of you." Monique replied, turning around and kissing his check. They pulled apart as the real-estate agent strolled in the room, her obviously expensive shoes clicking on the hardwood floors.

" We'll take it." Monique and Corbin said simultaneously. The real-estate lady smiled and nodded, showing the couple the paper work, which they happily signed.

Within a month, Monique and Corbin settled into their new house.

"Now that we have this place cleaned up, it feels more like home." Corbin sighed, unpacking the last box. Monique nodded and walked over to the counter.

"You know what would make this feel even more like home?" She asked, her tone of voice instantly catching Corbin's attention.

"And what's that Momo?"

"Christening every room in this house, starting with our new bedroom." Monique whispered, making the hairs on Corbin's neck stand up. "And… I want you to help fulfill a little fantasy of mine." She added. Now he was really interested.

"And what would that be?" He asked, feeling himself already become aroused at the thought of what she had planned.

"I want you to take me." Monique said, walking seductively towards the bedroom. Corbin pieced together the piece and decided to play alone. She wanted to be taken? No problem.

Later that night as Monique took her shower; Corbin decided to fulfill her wish. When he heard the water begin to run, he undressed and walked into the large bathroom, walking into the massive shower. Monique didn't even realize his presence until he pressed her against the wall, his arousal resting on her thigh.

"Shut up and don't say a word." Corbin demanded, putting his hands on Monique's hips. In an instant, he shoved his length into her, causing her squeal. Before she could react, Corbin began slamming into her at an increasing pace. Monique winced as he slammed back into her, loving every minute of it. When he got frustrated with his limited depth, he lifted her hips, causing Monique to stand on the balls of her feet. Monique suffered in silence as a wave of pleasure swept over her and sent her into an orgasm. Corbin smiled at her obvious pain, slamming harder into her. When she recovered from her climax, Corbin had his, sighing as he came.

"Don't think you're special." Corbin said, the words causing Monique to wince as she leaned against the shower wall exhausted. "Get out and be on your knees when I get to the bedroom." Corbin ordered, causing Monique to jump from the raise in his voice. She nodded and walked out the shower, retrieving her purple towel. _Damn , I had known it'd be like this, I would've asked a long time ago, _Monique thought as she quickly dried off and walked into the bedroom. As directed, she got on the bed on her knees, waiting for Corbin.

When Corbin walked into the bedroom, he frowned when he saw Monique on the bed.

"When I said on your knees, I meant on the floor. You don't fucking listen." Corbin barked, Monique quickly jumping up and getting on her knees in front of him. "It's about time you got something right." He added, looking at Monique in pure disgust. Walking directly in front of her, he bent down and kissed her forcefully. When Monique tries to return the kiss, he turned away and directs her mouth to his length.

"Suck it." The tone of Corbin's voice strikes Monique, the burning feeling traveling below her waist to her center. Though his coldness shocked Monique, she obeyed and took a hold of his length, taking it in her mouth. As she takes more of him into her mouth, Corbin thrusts his hips forward, causing her to gag. When Monique stops, Corbin glares at Monique, forcing her head back down. Just as Monique gags again, Corbin comes, leaving Monique no choice but to swallow. Once she does, she takes him back into her mouth, hardening him.

"Get up." Monique stood to her feet and looked Corbin in the eye. "Lay on the bed and open your legs." As she gets up on the bed, Monique feels Corbin's eyes following her every move, the simple thought turning her on more. When she lies on the bed and opens her legs, Corbin climbs in too, putting her legs on his shoulders.

"You will not make a sound and you will look me in the eye, the whole time. Do you understand that?" Corbin asks, looking at Monique for confirmation. When she nods, he pushes into her, slamming her pelvis against his. The first thrust makes Monique's eyes widen and water in pain. Not even breaking his character, Corbin lifts Monique's leg and manages to somehow sink deeper into her.

Determined to keep eye contact, Monique blinks, her gaze never leaving Corbin's determined eyes. When the feeling becomes overwhelming, Monique grabs countless handfuls of sheet, still looking at Corbin. Monique gasps when Corbin climaxes, staying in her.

"That was good." Corbin muttered coldly. Quickly rolling over, he falls asleep, leaving Monique sore, tired and in disbelief.

When Corbin woke up the next morning, he found Monique in the kitchen cooking breakfast, singing along to Rihanna's "Russian Roulette"

"Good morning baby." Corbin said, kissing Monique on the cheek. At first she flinched from his touch. Corbin, being one who noticed details looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?" In the back of him mind he knew it was about last night, but he pushed it aside. Holding her by the waist, he pulled her into him, looking down.

"Last night…" Monique sighed, looking up at Corbin. _Shit, _Corbin thought as Monique gathered her words.

"Baby it was what y-"

"Amazing." Monique finished, surprising Corbin.

"Really?" Corbin asked, looking at her.

"Yes, it was wonderful. I enjoyed myself." Monique continued, smiling at Corbin.

"I tried not to think about it, but I feel bad for just going to sleep on you like that…" Corbin trailed off, rubbing in his head.

"Don't worry about it. I was more than satisfied." Monique giggled.

"How about I make it up to you?" Corbin asked.

"How?"

"Like this." He said, picking her up from the floor and sitting her on the counter. Quickly, Corbin grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders once again, this time managing to remove Monique's panties with his teeth.

"Corbin!" Monique laughed, his hair tickling her thighs. Her giggles soon turned to moans as Corbin nipped at her sensitive nub of flesh, causing her legs to waver on his shoulders. Quickly putting them back in place, Corbin nipped at her nub again, this time pushing Monique over the edge.

"Better?" Monique nodded, and caught her breath, still trying to regain her thoughts.

"Br-bre-breakfast's ready." Monique mumbled, stumbling off the counter to the stove.


	38. Musically Yours II

"_Ditto." Monique said, smiling._

Monique smiled, as she remembered that moment. They hadn't fought like that since. The next song made her laugh as it now came through the speakers.

_**Stressed out, uptight, overworked, wound up**__**  
**__**Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side,**__**  
**__**Follow me, where we goin', we don't need no bread crumbs,**__**  
**__**Don't you see baby, you're the only one,**__**  
**__**You are my love,**__**  
**__**You are my love, I'll be your medicine,**__**  
**__**Cause I got one thing on my mind I'll be your valentine,**__**  
**__**Spread your wings and baby fly away!**__****_

_**It's your body you can yell if you want to,**__**  
**__**As loud as you want to,**__**  
**__**Scream if you want to,**__**  
**__**Give me your lovin' lay right here girl don't be scared of me,**__**  
**__**Give you sex therapy,**__**  
**__**Give you sex therapy,**_

_****__**It's your body you can yell if you want to, As loud if you want to, Scream if you want to,**__**  
**__**Give me your lovin' lay right here girl don't be scared of me,**__**  
**__**Give you sex therapy,**__**  
**__**Give you sex therapy,**_

_Monique awoke and immediately reached for Corbin. He'd been there when she fell asleep. Where was he now? Before she could even sit up in bed, Corbin walked out of the bathroom, and slipped back into his spot, holding her close to him._

_The feeling of him so close to her clouded her mind easily, making her want more of him. Even though it was two o'clock in the morning and they'd just finished up their third round, Monique wanted more. _

"_I was wondering when you were going to wake up…" Corbin said, as he pulled her tighter to his body, his arousal also becoming obvious. Monique, who was rested, giggled as Corbin leaned over her and placed sloppy kisses on her cheek. His foot must've hit something because the TV clicked on and Robin Thicke's new song "Sex Therapy" came on._

"_Fitting." Corbin muttered, tickling Monique's sides. Her laughs soon turned to moaning as his hands began to roam other places, not needing to take the time to remove anything except sheets. "We're doing this my way now." Corbin added, whispering in her ear. Monique shivered, and let Corbin turn her onto her back. Slowly, he kissed down her spine. Her toes curled involuntarily and she stuck out her ass, signaling for him to stop teasing. _

"_Don't be so impatient, because if you rush me, you'll be sorry." Corbin growled, the huskiness of his voice turned Monique on further. Corbin now kneaded Monique's back, making her whole body relax. He knew she'd turn limp once he started his massage. She always did. This time was different. _

_As Corbin's hands began to further down her back, Monique raised her hips again, urging Corbin to get to the point. Corbin looked at her and shrugged. _

"_You asked for it…" Corbin muttered, as he grabbed Monique's ass and pulled her hair, positioning her on her knees._

"_Ow, that hur-" Monique tried to say, but was met with a soft 'shh'. Almost instantly, Corbin shoved his entire length into her making her back arch. Monique enjoyed his slow, rough pace, until he began pulling her back into him faster. Every thrust shook the bed, and made the headboard bang against the wall. They also made Monique claw at the bed sheets and hold onto the headboard. Soon Monique's passionate moans turned into climatic screams, and Monique's body wracked with climax after climax. _

_Just when she thought Corbin was done, he raised her hips higher and pounder into her. As Monique experienced what seemed to be her millionth orgasm of the night, Corbin came, his grip on her ass and hips tightened. Corbin collapsed onto of Monique, sending them both onto the bed._

"_See what happens when you rush me?" Corbin asked, looking at Monique. She nodded and laughed, turning towards him. _

"_I should make you angrier more often." Monique laughed, reaching over Corbin and turning off the TV._

"_Wow, I forgot that was on…" Corbin sighed as Monique lay her head on his chest._

When Monique looked out the window, she saw the airport come into view. The last song clicked on and Monique listened intently.

_**When we go to work**__**  
**__**How the day seems so long**__**  
**__**The only thing I think about**__**  
**__**Can't wait 'til we get home**__**  
**__**'Cause we got a way of talking**__**  
**__**And it's better than words**__**  
**__**It's the strangest kind of relationship**__**  
**__**Oh, but with us it always works**__**  
**_

This song had been the easiest to recognize, considering it was one of Corbin's favorite Babyface songs, Whip Appeal.

"_Girl, you got it! Girl you got it! Baby…" Corbin sang as Monique drove down the dark highway. They were on their way to Los Angeles to see Jag's ballet recital for the next day. _

"_This song is about us." Monique sighed, smiling at Corbin. _

"_I love you." Corbin said, kissing Monique's cheek. _

"_And I, you." Monique replied. _

"_One of these days I'm going to put a ring around your finger and call you Adrienne Monique Coleman-Reviers." Corbin mumbled, catching Monique's attention. Their families knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but it still surprised her by his lax attitude towards it. _

"_Well Mr. Reivers, I'm glad you have such high aspirations for when you grow up." Monique joked, quickly glancing over at a flustered Corbin._

"_Ha, ha." Corbin retorted, sarcastically. _

"_Aww, don't be like that Corbi! I can't wait to have little Corbin's running around us." Monique said, easily detecting Corbin's bright smile._

When the car pulled up to the airport, the driver came and opened the door, handing Monique her purse and pulling her luggage behind her. He helped her through check-in and waved at her.

"Tell Mr. Reivers I said hi." Monique smiled and nodded, walking to her terminal. When she showed the lady at the desk her ticket, the lady handed her another note.

_I see you made it this far. I hope you enjoyed the CD, the ride and the walk down memory lane. After you board your plane, check your iPod for a new playlist, which should be titled: Momo. Judging by the plane ride, we'll be together in a few hours. Love You. _

"He sure knows how to romance a woman…" the lady at the desk commented, looking at Monique.

"How do y-"

"He explained everything and everyone that works at this airport knows what's happening." The woman said, looking excited. Never had anyone at the airport seen such a nice, well mannered person, and so they jumped at the chance to help Corbin romance Monique.

"First class is boarding now, right this way Mrs. Reivers." A man said, interrupting what the woman was about to say.

"Have fun in Jamaica Ms. Monique." The woman said, smiling. Monique nodded and boarded the plane finding her seat. To her surprise and enjoyment, she sat alone. This meant she had two first class seats to her disposal.

As soon as the airplane took off, Monique put her iPod in her ears. She quickly located the playlist Corbin put on her iPod and pressed play.

_**Baby, I just wanna get your attention**__**  
**__**I really wanna be your love in your head**__**  
**__**Cuz when I got you don't wanna get some yeah**__**  
**__**But girl that's only if you ain't scared**__****_

_**And I won't knock or ring no bells**____**  
**__**You just float bottom up in the air**__**  
**__**I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well**__**  
**__**And when I'm walking, all that I wanna hear**__****_

_**Is you say Daddy's home, home for me**__**  
**__**And I know you've been waiting for this lovin all day**__**  
**__**You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), and it's time to play (so it's time to play)**__**  
**__**So you ain't got to give my loving away**__**  
**__**So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy**__**  
**__**Hey hey hey daddy**__**  
**__**So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy**__**  
**__**Hey hey hey daddy**_

When the song got to the chorus, Monique knew what it was. The song had been on her iPod since the CD came out, but Monique couldn't figure out how this song related her and Corbin in any way, and then it hit her.

"_Well I was thinking, if we were to have kids, how many?" Corbin asked, looking at Monique. She knew he loved kids and would soon want them once they got married._

"_I was thinking two. I hate the idea of an only child, they seem so lonely." Monique explained, examining Corbin's expression. He looked as if this had been bothering him for a while and he was glad to get if off his chest. _

"_Wow, I wanted four, but two's good too." Corbin sighed, sitting on the bed and removing his shirt. _

"_Four Corbin? Seriously? You want four kids?" Monique asked incredulously. Never in her life had she pictured herself with a man who'd want a small clan of children. Monique always thought she'd end up with a guy who didn't favor kids. _

"_I mean I've always had a big family, and surprisingly I want one." Corbin explained, stepping out of his jeans._

"_Well I'm sure you'll make a great dad Corbin. Come here." Monique said, putting down her book and opening her arms. Corbin removed his undershirt and crawled towards Monique laying his head on her chest. Monique didn't bother to protest when Corbin leaned up and kissed her neck, massaging the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. By the time Corbin's trail of kisses lead to her chest, Monique's nightgown was bunched around her abdomen. _

_When Corbin took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, Monique arched her back, moaning his name. Monique's moans got louder and more frequent when Corbin's hands drifted down her stomach and into her panties._

"_No teasing tonight baby." Monique smiled, rolling them over and grinding against Corbin. Almost instantly, his arousal was made apparent. Leaning down, Monique returned his torture, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest towards the waistband of his boxers. "Well these have to go." Monique sighed, tugging them down and throwing them across the room. Corbin leaned up to look at Monique with an eyebrow raised, but his head quickly hit the pillow as Monique grasped his face, kissing his lips roughly. _

"_Someone's serious tonight." Corbin said, before grabbing Monique by the hips and sitting her directly in his lap. Monique looked down at him wide-eyed._

"_Wow, you've been working out. I guess Broadway whipped you into shape." Monique giggled, before gasping as he sank down further into her. Corbin smiled at her reaction and took a hold of her hips. The dept and intensity of his thrust made Monique grab endless handfuls of sheets and her toes curl. Just when she was about to fall over the edge, Corbin stopped and decided change everything. He placed her on knees, fully knowing her core was throbbing from the climax that was so abruptly stopped. Without so much as a warning, Corbin pulled her hands behind her back and pulled her into him, quickly filling her up. _

"_Say my name." Corbin demanded smiling. Monique loved it when he was like this in bed. _

"_Corbin." Monique said, smirking. Determined to wipe the self satisfied smirk off her face, he pulled her by hair, making Monique wince at the pain. He used his free hand to grab her hips and thrust into he faster than before._

"_Say my name." Corbin said, stopping once again and turning Monique's head to face him._

"_Corbin." Monique muttered through clinched teeth. Still not satisfied with her answer, he let go of her hair and focused totally on holding her hips. The sound that now filled the bedroom were no longer moans and whispers, but also the mattress groaning, the headboard banging against the wall, Corbin's grunts and Monique moans and pleasured screams._

"_Say my name." Corbin asked, one more time. _

"_Daddy, oh my god, daddy." Monique moaned, screaming lowly as she came. Soon after Corbin followed her, laying on her back. _

_The only sounds that could be heard then were the sounds of Corbin and Monique's gasps to catch their breath._

"_You did good Mommi." Corbin whispered in Monique's ear as she drifted off to sleep._

"_You too daddi." Monique sighed, before falling asleep. _


End file.
